<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell, Sweet Hell: The Untouched by Yesmar1020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648088">Hell, Sweet Hell: The Untouched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/pseuds/Yesmar1020'>Yesmar1020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helltaker (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Human Relationships, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Demon/Human Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harems, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Dante's Inferno, Kinda, Malina is a Gamer, Midoriya Izuku Adopts Eri, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Please Don't Kill Me, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/pseuds/Yesmar1020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku Midoriya had committed a lifetime of sins. This fact surprised those who first met him, as he appeared to be a living saint. But he had lied, idolized a man as a god early in his life, and even had premarital sex. How scandalous. Of course, all sins are met with punishment, and his was an eternity in Hell… making sure the place ran properly.</p><p>This is the story of how he became the greatest hero. From a certain point of view.</p><p>In other words, my MHA/Helltaker crackfic that I've wanted to do for a while now!</p><p>The rewrite has the same name: Hell, Sweet Hell. I've changed the name of this one to reflect that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azazel (Helltaker) &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Cerberus (Helltaker) &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Eri &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Judgement (Helltaker) &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Justice (Helltaker) &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Lucifer (Helltaker) &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Lucifer (Helltaker)/Midoriya Izuku, Malina (Helltaker) &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Modeus (Helltaker), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pandemonica &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Zdrada (Helltaker) &amp; Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1307</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fool and Magician in Limbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. Before we begin, huge disclaimer. Any and all religious references are entirely meant as satire. If I offend you in some way, I'm sorry. This is meant as a comedy.</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.</p><p>I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Stupid Kacchan. Doesn’t he know that he could get arrested if I actually went through with it and jumped?” Izuku grumbled, holding a soggy and burnt notebook in his hand. Surprisingly, the pages and their contents remained undisturbed, which confused him, but he shrugged it off. “Man, these things are really durable. I’ll have to thank Mom for recommending this brand to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up from the notebook, closing it and surveying his surroundings. The coffee shop he usually stopped to get his mother coffee wasn’t that far. Might as well grab some on the way back. He quickly went in, talked to his former boss, filled a thermos full of coffee made with love and dedication, and headed out. He looked out to the street, to plot his route home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To his left, there was a dark alley that he knew would cut through most of Musutafu and get him home rather quickly, and to his right was the underpass that he walked under every single day when he came home from school. Today was the last day he’d take this route for a while, so he decided that he didn’t want to dally and opted to take the shortcut through the dark alley.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku had heard rumors of people going into this alley and never being seen again, but he didn’t really care. Besides, who would care if he was never heard from again? All he was to his classmates was a useless Deku that no one cared about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he strode into the dark alley, unafraid of what horrors might await him in its darkness. The first thing that he noticed was that he was the sole occupant of the alley, and the further he trekked in, the darker it got. He assumed it was just the shadows caused by the buildings, but as he ventured further, it became increasingly difficult to see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, he couldn’t see anything at all, not even the light of the street he had come from. There was nothing but a dark, inky blackness as far as he could see. Fear was finally starting to get to him, he glanced around for something, anything to appear in the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a fly buzzing around caught his attention and he caught the glimpse of a woman dressed in a red suit. She had a surprised and somewhat hopeful look on her face before she disappeared into the darkness, leaving him alone once more. He ran after her, seeing a light from where she had appeared briefly. Thinking that he had found sanctuary, Izuku burst out of the darkness, landing face-first on the stone floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the-” a voice that sounded eternally fatigued exclaimed. “I thought Charon already made the last delivery today!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku lifted his head up, blinking a few times. His eyes focused on the blurry figure before him, his brain already analyzing. The figure was a pale woman dressed in a black suit and a business skirt. Her hair was white and wavy, fashioned into three curls on her forehead. It reached down both sides of her head, tucked behind her ears and ending in two large curls, with the rest of her hair drawn back in a ponytail. Two small black horns poked out of her hair, and Izuku caught a glimpse of her pointed black tail, and the ID card hanging from her neck that gave her name, “Pandemonica.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to let his curiosity about her quirk wait. First, he needed to figure out where he was. He supposed the best way to find out would be to ask the woman before him, as she seemed like someone who knew what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku opened his mouth to ask her where he was, but the words were silent. Pandemonica raised an eyebrow, blinking tiredly at him. He tried again, the words still silent. This time, she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak up, mortal. And do it with conviction and purpose. Hell won’t let me hear your words if they aren’t filled with Will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in Hell?!” he shouted, causing her to flinch from the sudden outburst. He looked around, surveying the surroundings and honestly finding himself a bit disappointed in what he saw. There were no pits of sulfur or lava, no tortured souls screaming in agony, no demons lashing at those who had sinned. It just looked like a cavern with a ceiling that was far out of sight, and a red tint in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re in Hell. Judging by your reaction, you’re disappointed by what you see. Let me say it this way, mortal. Be glad you aren’t seeing sinners getting punished.” Pandemonica replied, raising a coffee mug to her lips. She grimaced, noting that the cup was empty. “Damnit. That’s the last time I pay Charon for a cup of coffee. Overpriced, and disgusting. Didn’t even get rid of my fatigue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…, why am I here?” Izuku asked, putting as much purpose behind the question as he could muster. Pandemonium turned around, scanning his body and furrowing her brows. She pulled up her clipboard, opening a database on the attached tablet of all souls living, dead, and yet to live. “Good question. What’s your name, mortal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I-Izuku Midoriya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Izuku Midoriya…” she repeated, entering his name into the database and frowning when she came to his profile. “Well then. It appears that there’s a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A problem?” he squeaked, anxiety rising up in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two problems, actually. One, your deathday is still a good couple of decades away, and two, you’re in the wrong place,” she commented, pushing up her glasses. “How the Heaven did you end up here? The list of sins you have are so minor they don’t qualify, and the ones that do you’ve already repented for. Looking at your sin-o-meter here we see that you are at a negative ten, which shouldn’t be possible. I don’t even know how you aren't physically hurting or the area around you isn't being purified from you just being down here. How did you even get here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku blanked, his mind racing through the events that had led up to this point. The desire to get home quickly, the shortcut through the dark alley, the rumors of said alley, how the darkness had quickly overwhelmed him, and the woman in red accompanied by the sound of buzzing flies-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait, you heard rumors of a dark alley that even the noon sun couldn’t illuminate and that people went into and never came out of, and you decided to use that alley as a shortcut? And not only that, you said you saw a woman dressed in red accompanied by the sound of buzzing flies?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I mumbled all that, didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mortal, that’s that loudest you’ve been since you got here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. This is past my paygrade, but someone has to make sure you get to the CEO unharmed.” Pandemonica said, yawning a bit and stretching. “Luckily for you, I finished all of today’s working earlier this morning, so I’ll be your guide…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dropped suddenly, collapsing against the cavern floor in a heap. Izuku panicked and rushed to her aid, immediately checking her for injuries. “Pandemonica?! Are you alright?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t respond, only further increasing his worry. He didn’t know what to do in this kind of situation! The nurses at his school hadn’t exactly been too thorough in teaching their only quirkless student first aid skills. As he flailed, a walkie-talkie on her hip crackled to life, another woman’s voice coming through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pandemonica, are you there?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the walkie-talkie. He reached for it and fumbled with the device as the voice spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pandemonica, this is the third time you failed your hourly check-in today. If you don’t answer soon, I’ll send Judgement to make sure you didn’t get snapped up.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly dropped it again, holding it the right way and making sure it was on the right channel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pandemonica. I have my hand over the Judgement button. Don’t make me do something we’ll both regre-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hi?” Izuku greeted nervously, not sure how the woman on the other end would react. She reacted how Izuku expected, loud and angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who the heaven is this?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m Izuku Midoriya. W-Who are y-you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They call me by many names. The Beast, the Devil, Ahriman, Satan. My Father in Heaven knew me as Lucifer Morningstar. But these days, I am known as Lucifer, CEO of Hell. And if you have harmed Pandemonica in any way, Izuku Midoriya, know that I will find you, and I will make you suffer my wrath.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I d-didn’t do anything! She just d-dropped! One second she w-was standing a-and talking, a-and the n-next she was o-on the g-ground!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer’s voice paused for what seemed like an eternity. Izuku wondered if he should’ve made any arrangements for his funeral or if his mom would be able to handle his disappearance when she replied in a tired and resigned undertone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is she snoring lightly?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh for Brother’s sake. Is she snoring, you insufferably pure individual?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku jumped at her words and looked over at the prone demon secretary, hearing a very quiet snore coming from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah. She’s asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Great.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer chuckled dryly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now she’s going to be out for a good sixteen hours, unless you happen to have coffee with you, in which case all you’d have to do is wave it under her nose.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I d-do!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took off his backpack and rummaged through it to grab a thermos of coffee. He took off the top and poured some coffee into it, speaking into the walkie-talkie. “I used to be a barista at a coffee shop, but then I had to quit. Luckily, my former boss still lets me come and fill a thermos for my mom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “Midoriya, don’t-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she tried to warn, but it was too late. Izuku was already waving the coffee under her nose, not knowing what he had unleashed. Deep in the ninth circle of Hell, Lucifer heard him cry out in surprise, and the line went dead. She was sure that she had just unintentionally unleashed the most sadistic demon in three thousand years onto him, and the pain he suffered would be her fault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What felt like eons passed until the radio came to life again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is Pandemonica. Miss Morningstar, are you there?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed and pinched her nose, deciding to bite the bullet and assess the damage. “How badly did you hurt him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Midoriya is unharmed, Miss Morningstar.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Midoriya is unharmed.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pande, forgive my bluntness, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave people unharmed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m f-fine!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Izuku assured her, setting Lucifer’s conscience at ease. What she didn’t know was that when Pandemonica had finished drinking her coffee, she had made a rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>unholy</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound that made Izuku turn redder than a tomato. She had given a smile as thanks and gone to the walkie-talkie to report.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank Hades. I was worried that Pandemonica had turned her sadism onto you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Miss Morningstar, you wound me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine. Mind filling me in as to why a human had to awaken you with coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah. Well, it’s an interesting story…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you saw a woman dressed in red in the Abyss?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer asked, her tone suggesting that she knew something about that woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah.” Izuku replied, knowing enough about tones to not ask further. He’d probably learn about her later anyway. Now was the time to figure out how to get home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see. If you see that woman again, be sure to let Pandemonica or I know, okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good. Now, you want to get home, right? I have no reason to keep you here. Unfortunately, I’m a busy CEO and I can’t exactly drop everything to whip up a portal to send you home. Pandemonica?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Miss Morningstar?” Pandemonica asked, her eyes cruel and angular, her sadistic side showing in full force. The coffee had caused a drastic shift in her demeanor and appearance, causing her eyes to become angular, the dark circles eliminated and her horns larger and longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you guide the human through the Nine Circles until he gets to me so I can send him home?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Miss Morningstar. Will that be all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Actually, if you don’t mind, keep the line open while you two travel.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Midoriya, as you travel with Pandemonica, stay close to her. Not all demons are as benevolent as us. They wouldn’t hesitate to devour your soul.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku gulped, clutching tight to the straps of his backpack. “S-So if I d-don’t stay close t-to Pandemonica-san, I’ll b-be a snack for d-demons?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, you’re already a snack. I’d steer clear of any single middle-aged women once you get back to Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pandemonica cackled as Izuku sputtered, horribly embarrassed by the teasing. It didn’t help that Lucifer also joined in on the laughter, her own cackling coming from the radio. She stopped and turned on her heel, marching off into the fields of Limbo. He ran after her, nearly getting left behind. As they journeyed through the top circle of Hell, he saw a forest overrun with a thick fog and saw the outlines of people wandering through it, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer-san?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where exactly are Pandemonica-san and I in Hell right now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right now, you’re at the top of the Nine Circles of Hell, known as Limbo. This is where people who haven’t accepted Father, the Almighty as their god, died an untimely death, and unbaptized babies go when they die. Of course, that only applies to people who believe in Judeo-Christian rites.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, there’s more than one Hell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course there is! You think we could handle all the traffic of the entire human race? It’s hard enough with one religion, let alone two.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pandemonica stopped and held out her hand. “We’re going to have to pass through the Purgatory Forest. Take my hand, and whatever you do, don’t let go. Understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Additionally, it is imperative that you think about something before going into the forest. The mist there doesn’t affect demons or angels, but for humans, living and dead, it induces a state of confusion. Confusion that allows the creature that roams this forest to easily obtain its prey. Most human souls don’t notice the Soul-Eater until it’s too late.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Izuku exclaimed in disbelief. No one told him that there was doing to be such dangerous adventures through Hell to get home! Although, now that he thought about it, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Hell. Dangerous kinda came with the package.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Soul-Eater.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer replied as if it was an obvious fact that everyone knew. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a creature that feasts upon those trapped in the forest. You wished to know why you and Pandemonica seemed to be the only two outside of the forest? It’s because the Soul-Eater is really good at making sure there’s room for more souls.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Terrifying, isn’t it? Pande, take him in.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right away, Miss Morningstar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa wait!” Izuku protested, but his words fell on deaf ears as she pulled him into the mist. Immediately, he felt a fog dampen his mind, drowning out his panic and replacing it with confusion. He almost let go of Pandemonica’s hand, but her grip tightened as she pulled him through the forest, past the other souls lost in its depths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Midoriya.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who was that? She sounded pretty. Did she have a cool quirk? If she did, maybe she could be a great hero. Maybe her quirk had something to do with being pretty and perfect? That seemed right. Like a perfect angel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I’ll let that slide due to the fact you’re not in your right mind. Midoriya, listen to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha…? Lu..ci...fer?” he said, his brain foggy and slow. He could hear something big over to his right, but it seemed to be giving him and Pandemonica space. Probably had something to do with the latter being there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, that’s right, Midoriya. It’s me, Lucifer. Tell me, what’s your power?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Power?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Just about everyone on Earth has one these days.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” She meant quirks. The one thing that everyone he knew had, except for himself. He had accepted that he wouldn’t get any sort of power and moved on, adapting to become a shadow that no one supported. It hurt to be reminded that he was quirkless, but it happened so often that he had become numb to it. “I… don’t have a quirk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An awkward silence fell between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I’m... Sorry... I can assure you, I didn’t mean to-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-It’s fine,” Izuku assured her, not fine in the slightest. But he was just a useless Deku. Why should the Queen of Hell be burdened with his problems? She probably had more important things to deal with, like the thousands of other souls that entered her realm every day. “I a-accepted that a long t-time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer could sense his pain through the radio, and somewhere in her heart she felt a pang of pity for this human boy that she barely knew. She could already tell she stepped into a faux paus without knowing it, so she decided to change the topic slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you don’t have a quirk, but do you like looking at others’ quirks? For example, the quirks of the people you mortals call ‘heroes?’”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku lit up like a Christmas Tree, practically skipping alongside Pandemonica as his vast encyclopedia of hero knowledge surged forward. He had so much to say, and he hoped that they would listen. “Yeah! It’s one of my favorite things to do! Actually, earlier today a new hero debuted! She called herself Mount Lady, and she has a gigantification quirk! I wonder if she can only change between her two maximum sizes or if she can also stop midway. Or if she could enlarge only part of herself! Or-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer listened to his rapid-fire mumbling, laughing quietly at his antics. Unbeknownst to both of them, Pandemonica watched in awe as the mist surrounding Izuku was pushed back a good foot or two by the strength of his Will. She had never seen anything like that in her entire life, but it could wait until they were out of the forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I also know of a hero that calls his quirk ‘Hellfire!’ His flames are really hot, and right now he’s the current number two hero in Japan!” he said, his excitement getting the better of him. “It would be really cool to meet him in real life, but I think I’d like to meet All-Might more!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pandemonica?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer asked, speaking into the radio. She was going to have a long talk with this ‘Hellfire’ quirk user. See if she could... </span>
  <em>
    <span>persuade</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to change his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“File that under heresy. And if you have anything on this quirk user, please let me know.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right away, Miss Morningstar. I will see to it in a few minutes, as I believe that Midoriya and I are almost out of the forest.” She replied, noticing the density of the fog decreasing. “I will guide him to the puzzle, but I will not give him the solution.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All-Might is great! He’s Japan’s number one hero, and when he debuted, he saved over a hundred people from a disaster by himself! He’s my idol, and the reason why I want to be a hero, no matter what anyone says! If I ever see him, I’ll ask if he thinks I can be a hero!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Midoriya, if there’s anything I’ve learned from mortals, it’s that you don’t need your idol’s approval to be a hero. The analysis you’ve shown me in the past minute or so is more than enough. There will be people who will try to put you down, who will hinder your progress and keep you below them, and if you let them succeed, you will never become great. If anything, the hardships will make you stronger.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You really think I c-can be a hero?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Perhaps. You’d have to prove to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku stopped, his heart full of appreciation and joy over someone finally supporting his dream, even if it was up in the air. It made him so emotional, and he began to cry. Lucifer heard his weeping and panicked, incorrectly assuming that she had done something wrong and hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh for- Midoriya, please don’t cry. It was not my intention to hurt your feelings-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No, you’re fine. I just- no o-one has e-ever validated my dream to be a h-hero,” he explained through tears of joy. “My m-mom a-apologized to me a-as a child when I was d-diagnosed as quirkless, and s-she worries so m-much about me. I l-love her so much. But, u-um, thank you, Lucifer-san. You’re a really nice person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer was stunned. She had been called many things in her life, most of them unpleasant, but a nice person? The last time someone called her that was a few centuries before her half-brother Jesus was born! And this boy, who knew that she was the Devil, thought she was a nice person because she had validated his dream? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This mortal was turning out to be more interesting than she thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Morningstar, we’ve arrived at the puzzle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pandemonica pulled Izuku out of the forest and into a clearing. There, an elevator sat at the end of a path blocked with boulders. A few skeletons stood on the path, rattling their bones to an <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0X-HxnlTrgI">unheard beat</a>. She let go of his hand, directing him towards the puzzle and setting him at the start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What’s this?” he asked, confused. “Aren’t we going to the next circle?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we are. Demons are able to freely travel from one circle to the next via that elevator you see over there, but humans, both living and dead, cannot travel from the circles without doing a puzzle first.” she explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who thought of this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t actually know. It was like this when I first installed myself as the Queen of Hell. I never bothered to change it. It’s a surprisingly good security system. Now, this puzzle requires you to solve it within a certain number of moves. Fail to do so, and your Will will be drained to zero, and you’ll become another one of those skeletons on the path.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No pressure. This first puzzle is actually really easy, but Pandemonica and I aren’t allowed to give you any hints. The puzzle will know and kill you instantly. You have twenty-three Will, or moves. Use them wisely, and you won’t end up as an undead slave.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, okay… how do I start?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just step onto the path. You’ll know when it starts. Good luck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped talking. Izuku gulped and took a step onto the path, the number twenty-three appearing next to him. Before he took another step, he surveyed his surroundings and found that the boulders were arranged in such a way if he pushed them in a certain order, he’d be able to get to the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step forward and noted how the number went down. Driving off the anxiety that came with knowing that his life depended on these next twenty-two moves, he took another step forward and found his path blocked by one of the boogieing skeletons. He kicked it, not knowing what else to do, and was surprised when it easily flew back one space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku looked up and saw that kicking the skeleton also counted as a move, so he’d have to pick his next moves very carefully. He moved out of the skeleton’s path and was blocked by another skeleton, which met a similar fate to its predecessor. Izuku kicked it back, noted that it blocked the path forward and kicked it against the wall of the puzzle, where it fell apart into a heap of bones on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chose not to ponder what had just happened and moved quickly, coming to the boulders. He kicked them into positions that would allow him to pass through the puzzle, and met Pandemonica by the elevator. She gave him a sadistic and still somehow sweet smile, and he shivered involuntarily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice job, Midoriya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excellent. Now, take the elevator down to the next circle. Be warned, it’s the circle of Lust, so be prepared to see all sorts of debauchery. And if you run into Modeus, whatever you do, do not agree to have sex with her.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Okay.” Izuku said nervously. He was still kinda new to all of this, but he trusted Lucifer and Pandemonica to get him home safely, which was odd, considering that society insisted that demons were not to be trusted. But then again, society had beat him into the ground at every turn, and it was nice to have someone who was being friendly with him for a change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keep this up, and we’ll be seeing each other in no time.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Thanks, Lucifer-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He boarded the elevator with Pandemonica in two, pressing the down button. The doors closed, and Izuku felt them go down. He didn’t know what to expect in the next circle, but he had faith in the two that were helping him get home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were very nice people, after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Lust of the Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which a Cinnamon Bun meets a Sprinkled Cupcake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all love demon girls. Y'all need Jesus. And so do I.</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.</p><p>I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Izuku stepped off the elevator into the Circle of Lust, the first thing he noticed was the heat. The sweltering, broiling, cook you from the inside out heat. He tugged at his school jacket, already feeling like he was going to suffer from extreme heat stroke. Looking to his left, it didn’t look like Pandemonica was faring any better.</p><p> </p><p>She was fanning herself with her clipboard, not sweating as much as Izuku was, but still enough to warrant unbuttoning her suit jacket. She peeled it off her person, folding it neatly and with a wave of her hand, sending it to some unknown location. She unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, exposing a small amount of cleavage that Izuku immediately looked away from, face blazing.</p><p> </p><p>“I keep forgetting how hot this circle is. I may be used to infernal temperatures, but this circle… something about it just makes the heat unbearable to non-denizens. Midoriya, if you want to not die immediately from dehydration, I suggest you take off your jacket.”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku looked at her incredulously, torn between keeping his modesty or dying. Pandemonica narrowed her eyes at him, her scowl going as she crossed her arms disapprovingly. “Midoriya, this is the circle of Lust. No one will chastise you for showing off your torso. If anything, you’ll be wearing more clothes than most of the denizens of this circle.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but-”</p><p> </p><p>“No buts, Midoriya,” Pandemonica growled, stepping forward and allowing her sadistic eyes gleam. “Take off the jacket, or I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku hurriedly loosed his badly tied tie and pulled it off, followed by his school jacket and dress shirt, leaving his torso clad in a white undershirt that was already soaked with sweat. He folded his clothing and put it into his bag, facing her sadistic gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“There. That wasn’t so hard, was it? Judging by your reaction, I’d say you’re concerned about women swarming you and clamoring for your attention. After all, who could resist such a scrumptious snack?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned bright red, and Pandemonica cackled. “You are far too easy to tease, Midoriya.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-Is that a bad t-thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and no. I’d explain further, but I’m afraid we’re wasting our time. We need to get moving.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a tone of urgency in her voice that Izuku had not missed. Something on this level was dangerous and probably end their journey before it had even started. He assumed it had to do with Modeus, the demon that Lucifer had mentioned in the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Pandemonica, come in.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I am here, Miss Morningstar.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Good. I scanned for Modeus, and it appears that she’s nearby. Should you encounter her, proceed with caution. If she makes any sudden movements, use the ice from Treachery I’m sending you. It should give you enough time to grab Midoriya and run.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A small ice cube materialized in front of Pandemonica. She reached out and it dropped into her hand, relief pouring over her as the cold from the ice cube cooled her body. Izuku reached over to touch the cube, but she pulled her hand away, fingers closing around the cold prize.</p><p> </p><p>“My recommendation is to refrain from touching this unless you fancy becoming a human popsicle. This is ice from the ninth circle of Hell, Treachery. No mortal can touch this and live. Those with a strong will might be able to last longer before freezing to death, but for your sake, <em> do not </em>touch this ice cube.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “I’d listen to her if I were you, Midoriya.” </em> Lucifer’s voice added through the radio. <em> “I live down in the ninth circle and it’s freezing down here. The last still-living mortal to come down here nearly froze had he not immediately turned tail and fled once he saw me. I believe you mortals call him Dante.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Dante?” Izuku asked, not sure who that was. Pandemonica nodded, pushing up her glasses with a finger. “Yes. I would elaborate more, but we need to get going before Modeus shows up. She can be a bit pushy, but she’s really a sweet girl. If she ever applied her mind to anything besides seducing humans and draining their souls via sex, she’d go far.”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nodded, and a thought occurred to him. If he was going to come into contact with this Modeus, it would be better if he knew what he was dealing with. Pandemonica and Lucifer seemed to know her, so they’d be the best people to ask. </p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer-san, Pandemonica-san, what does this Modeus look like?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...you know, that’s actually a good question. I haven’t seen her in a few centuries. Pande, what about you? Have you seen Modeus recently?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, I have not. The last time we met was around the time the Germans surrendered in the second world war. I have seen nor heard from her since. The only confirmation of her continued existence is Judgement’s reports of men babbling about a sprinkled cupcake and how she disappeared as quickly as she entered their lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer sighed over the radio. Izuku could swear he could hear her pinching the bridge of her nose. There was a pause before she let out a dry chuckle and spoke in a defeated tone. <em> “That sounds exactly like Modeus. Efficient in her soul gathering, but leaves a mess behind for the humans to handle. Poor girl, so driven by her pursuit for lust…” </em></p><p> </p><p>She sighed, as if remembering a distant memory before coming back to the radio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You should get going. The sooner you get across this circle, the better. Pande, make sure he doesn’t run off if he sees anything particularly enticing.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku felt touched that she was concerned for his wellbeing. It felt nice to be wanted, even if it was for a small reason. He needed to thank her somehow, but he couldn’t exactly sell his soul. He kinda needed that to function.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer-san?”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Yes?” </em>she asked in a tired, uncaring voice. He almost didn’t say what he wanted to, but he resolved himself. He wasn’t the kind of person that didn’t express gratitude where it was needed. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...for what?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“For, um…, b-being nice?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer paused, not sure how to respond to that. She hadn’t exactly been nice to him, and yet here he was thanking her. Granted, she hadn’t completely shut down his dreams but she hadn’t exactly supported them either. It was confusing, honestly. Surely there had been others to support his dream beside herself. </p><p> </p><p>She remembered his words about how no one would support his dream, and how his mother had broken down and apologized for not passing on a quirk to him. That must’ve crushed his spirit as a child. How in the name of her Brother Jesus Christ did he manage to survive all of that torture? The pain and agony of knowing that no one believed in you, and your mother apologized for something out of her control?</p><p> </p><p>At least when she had fallen, she had a whole legion of fallen angels with her. Most of them had passed by now, but they had supported her in her endeavors. This boy, on the other hand, had no one. He was alone in the world, and while his mother was still with him, she could tell that their relationship was strained. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps that was why he was so grateful to have someone who would listen to him. Who wouldn’t treat him any differently than they would anyone else. Like he belonged. Were all mortals really this elitist towards those who were less fortunate than them? No wonder the Horsemen were so eager to wipe them all out.</p><p> </p><p>But that was beside the point. Izuku had thanked her for being nice, but she didn’t know how to respond. Her solution? Accept the gratitude and then brush it off like it wasn’t a big deal. If he wanted her to praise and treat him with respect, he’d have to earn it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...you’re welcome, I suppose. But don’t think for a second that this puts us on better terms. The only reason Pandemonica and I haven’t killed you yet is because it would cause more paperwork. Now get moving. You’ve been in one place for far too long, and I fear that Modeus might be on your trail.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What about me?”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku yelped from the sudden voice to his left and jumped into Pandemonica’s arms. She scoffed and gently set him down, careful not to touch him with the ice. Standing not that far from them was a demon. Like Pandemonica, her skin was pale and her wavy unruly hair was snow white. It ended at eye-height in a left-facing fringe, with two long segments that hung by her ears ending in zig-zag patterns, the top of her hair decorated with small hearts, making her resemble a sprinkled cupcake.</p><p> </p><p>Two short black nubs for horns poked out of her hair, matching the black tail that ended in an arrow point. Her eyes were red, and her pupils were heart-shaped and white. She was dressed appropriately for the circle of Lust, that is, wearing nothing at all. Her nudity made Izuku blush and cover his eyes out of modesty, putting Pandemonica between himself and the newcomer. Hell’s Secretary scowled and greeted the demon.</p><p> </p><p>“Modeus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Monica!” she said, waving. “What brings you down here to level two?” </p><p> </p><p>Pandemonica pointed herself at Izuku. “This mortal here ende-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for me? How kind, I haven't gotten any for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>Pandemonica felt herself blush and tried to defuse the situation. “That's no-”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to stay, I can take care of him myself.” Modeus assured her, licking her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“He actu-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't tell me you want to join?” she asked, covering her mouth with her hands. “Is he that good?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you let me fini-”</p><p> </p><p>“Never mind, don't tell me. I’ll find out myself.” she huffed, grabbing Izuku’s hand and pulling him away. Pandemonica panicked and ran off after them, Lucifer’s urgent voice coming through the radio. <em> “Modeus, stop! Down, you horndog!” </em></p><p> </p><p>She stopped and cocked her head in confusion. “What’s the matter? I was just going to try him out.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Modeus, no. For once in your life, think with your brain and not your lady bits. This is not the time to be horny!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s possible to not be horny?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer let out a strangled scream of frustration. Pandemonica smartly stepped in to prevent any more hair from being torn out, lest her boss go bald. She faced Modeus and carefully pried her fingers from Izuku’s wrist, ice cube ready just in case.</p><p> </p><p>“Modeus, this mortal wandered into Hell by accident. Miss Morningstar and I would greatly appreciate it if you did not harm Midoriya. Now that you’re here, I suppose that you can help us navigate to the puzzle of this circle.”</p><p> </p><p>“The puzzle? Why?” Modeus asked, tilting her head to the side. She couldn’t think about much else other than lust. It was her base instinct to lust after a person, and engage in lustful activities with that person. “Are we getting this mortal a demon harem?”</p><p> </p><p>The effect was immediate. Lucifer slammed her head against her desk, Pandemonica readied the ice of Treachery in her hand, and Izuku began mumbling about how he didn’t deserve a harem of three admittedly very attractive demon women, one if which he hadn’t met yet but was sure she was still very beautiful.</p><p> </p><p><em>“...were circumstances different, I would thank you for the compliment, Midoriya, but this is hardly the time to be flirting with the Devil. Get on with it, you three.</em> <em>There are still eight circles to go.”</em></p><p> </p><p>She finished her sentence coldly and was glad that the radio offered a screen of anonymity. If anyone had seen her scarlet cheeks after Izuku had complimented her, she would’ve turned their blood to vinegar and their bones to salt. She honestly wished that Modeus wouldn’t think with her ovaries all the time, but she couldn’t exactly blame her, as most demons suffered from a lust for sin in their blood, and it was extremely hard to keep in check.</p><p> </p><p>Modeus shrugged off the incident and walked up to Izuku, her nudity still flustering him. She noted her body’s effect on him and grinned, smiling sultry at him. “You and me. Right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-But I j-just want to go h-home…” Izuku stammered, earning a slight pout from her. That seduction tactic worked ninety-nine percent of the time on mortals, but this one was too pure for her charms to work on. She’d have to observe him and figure out what he liked so that she could seduce him properly. “A-And it’s n-not that I-I’m not a-attracted to y-you or a-anything it’s just-, s-shouldn’t we go out on a date first?”</p><p> </p><p>“A date?” Modeus asked, cocking her head in confusion. She summoned her clothes for Izuku’s sake, deciding that a flustered mess was no good unless it was under her. She wore a black blazer with a red sweater underneath, a black pencil dress with slits on either side and red leggings. She stared at him, confused. “What’s a date?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know what a date is?” Izuku asked, completely confused by this turn in events. “I-It’s what humans, like me, do when w-we want to get to k-know someone. S-Sometimes it i-involves romantic events-”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Romance?!” </em> She shrieked, a massive blush springing to her face. <em> “You pervert!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Wha-” Izuku stammered, completely stunned. She thought that romance was perverted? Was that the result of a sheltered existence with no exposure to other concepts of lust? If she thought that romance was perverted, then what did she think was normal?</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t try and excuse yourself, you dirty pervert! What’s next, are you going to genuinely compliment me or tell me that this dress looks good on me or take me on romantic walks down the beach? Disgusting. You humans are all degenerates. Wait, you don’t want to hold my hand, do you? <em> You perverted degenerate.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Wha- Modeus-san, that’s not- romance isn’t perverted!” Izuku tried to convince her, but the laughter that Lucifer and Pandemonica had failed to suppress wasn’t exactly helping. Modeus blushed further, hiding her assets with her arms so that he wouldn’t ogle at her, to which he responded by blushing further and sputtering until he asked the question burning in his mind. “If romance is perverted, then what is normal for you?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Pain and violence. Hurting your partner as they fuck you,” Modeus replied matter-of-factly as if it was normal for an everyday person to be a sadomasochist. Judging by the serious look on her face, she was confident that was how one showed their love for their partner. “Isn’t that how mortals court each other? By inflicting pain, physical, emotional, and mentally onto the object of their desires?”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stared at her in shock for a good minute. Wordlessly, he dug around in his backpack until he pulled out a romance novel his mom had given him. He still wasn’t sure why she had given it to him, but he supposed she had good intentions and he read it. It was a heartwarming story, and he was sure Modeus would learn a lot from it. He handed the book to her, and she looked at it curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?” she asked, opening the book and reading the first page. She immediately was enraptured by its contents, burying her face in the book as her tail whipped about in shock, the blush on her face growing deeper with each word she read. She closed the book, her face blazing, and she faced Izuku. “I’ll take you to the puzzle if you let me have this book. I might visit you for more.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great! The puzzle is this way!”</p><p> </p><p>Modeus took off across the fields of Lust with Izuku and Pandemonica in tow. They passed many sights that would’ve turned Izuku into a blushing mess had he not kept his eyes focused solely on Modeus’ back. Pandemonica admired his tenacity and followed close behind him, her sweat fogging up her glasses and rendering her legally blind.</p><p> </p><p>She did not want to get left behind in the unfamiliar plains of Lust, where demons and corrupted human souls indulged in the pleasures of the flesh. Knowing this place, there were definitely a few masochists laying around that would ensnare her and keep her busy for a few decades until Lucifer sent Justice or Judgement to go collect her. She did not want to have a repeat of The Incident<sup>TM</sup>.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Lucifer, she was still laughing at the fact that Modeus thought romance was perverted. She finally caught her breath and collected herself, clearing her throat before speaking into the radio. <em> “I’m glad to see you three finally moving. You wasted enough time debating whether or not romance was a perverted concept. Midoriya, Hell’s morals are what you might consider to be somewhat... warped versions of what you would call good morals.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Eh?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How do I explain this… for example, the notion of romance being perverted. Most demons have no concept of romance, nor do they desire it. For us, someone like Modeus, who has shown an interest in romance, would be considered a sexual deviant. Demons see no need for love. It’s rather rare for a demon to express love for someone. It’s a concept that we don’t fully understand, because not only does it include the sin of Lust, but all other sins as well. Demons don't exactly do well without absolutes. There are only a few of us, myself included, who, with our Will, can think without sin.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer paused, remembering the love she had once felt from her sisters and Father in Heaven. The love that had been cast aside just as she had been cast from her home, her family, with only a legion of angels that worshipped her rather than loved her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But enough about love. How far are you three from the puzzle?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost there,” Modeus replied. She looked up from the romance novel long enough to point down a corridor filled with what appeared to be pink gas. “The puzzle is right through the Hall of Pheromones. Just walk on through and you’ll be fine!”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Just walk on through,’ Modeus, are you out of your mind?” Pandemonica growled, glaring at her fellow demon. “He can’t ‘just walk on through!’ The pheromones may not affect you or me, but to a mortal like Midoriya, the effect is instant and crippling!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, what’s the Hall of Pheromones?” Izuku asked, wanting to know what he was getting himself into. Pandemonica was too busy lecturing Modeus about the dangers of a doped-up human on pheromones, to which the latter was hiding behind her novel as the former snarled at her. This left the responsibility of informing Izuku to Lucifer, who grumbled before reluctantly telling him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The Hall of Pheromones is a rather… interesting place. It’s a naturally occurring well of the most potent aphrodisiacs known to the Judeo-Christian world. It doesn’t affect demons and angels but it does cause mortals to be reduced down to their base instinct of breeding while amplifying their libido tenfold. Succubi and Incubi are very careful with this pheromone as releasing it into a crowd creates nothing but a mountain of paperwork and collateral to clean up.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Luckily, it has a hard time working on people with a strong Will. Considering how you passed through the Purgatory Forest with hardly any problems, you should be fine. Just tell me about something that interests you, and hopefully, that will prevent you from becoming a sex-obsessed horndog like Modeus.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I am not obsessed with sex! I think about other things too!” said demon protested.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Really? Like what, exactly?” </em>Lucifer asked, the smugness dripping from her voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Like r-romance!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a brief pause as a loud thunk echoed through the corridor. Pandemonica looked over with a worried look on her face, Izuku echoing her. “Lucifer-san! Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...I’m fine, Midoriya. I am merely frustrated. Modeus, you consider romance to be perverted, yes?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And if something is considered perverted, there is a guarantee that someone perverted likes it and calls it their kink, correct?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If something is called a kink, then logically it is sexual.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That makes sense to me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Then romance is your kink, which means you are thinking about sex.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I-I, y-you… <em> meanie!” </em>Modeus pouted, dashing through the corridor. Pandemonica ran after her to make sure that she didn’t leave them behind, leaving Izuku alone with the radio. He gulped and looked down the corridor, watching the pink gas move around like a living thing, tendrils reaching to ensnare unsuspecting prey and turn them into horny monkeys.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, here goes nothing. Lucifer-san, what do you want to know about?” Izuku asked, stepping into the pheromones. The gas rushed towards him, a sickly sweet smell starting to overpower his nostrils, but the gas seemed unable to venture farther than his waist. Lucifer let out a sigh through her nose, unaware of the current danger that Izuku was in. A tendril snaked up his chest, heading straight for his nose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Good question. Hmm… is there a mortal hero on your world with a power similar to this corridor?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku perked up, the pink mist blown back by the Will he was generating. It shied away from him, recoiling as if it had just touched a hot iron. “There is, actually! She’s called the R-Rated Hero: Midnight, and she makes pink sleeping gas from exposed skin, which is why she wears a suit that’s easy to rip. She used to wear another suit that apparently just a trenchcoat and two belts covering her private areas, but the Hero Commission decided that was too adult so they made her change it. She’s actually the reason why there are regulations around how much skin you can show in a hero costume.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I see. Tell me, is this hero considered attractive?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. She’s gotten complaints from a lot of married women because their husbands became enraptured by her, and according to my former classmates, she’s constantly made first in the Hero Commission’s most attractive female hero rankings for the past ten years. She’s really pretty…”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh? Does the hero nerd have a crush on the pretty hero? How scandalous. And here I thought you were better than that, Midoriya.” </em>Lucifer teased, barely containing her laughter. She could feel Izuku’s blush through the radio, and lost it when he sputtered in protest. “T-That’s hardly a-appropriate, Lucifer-san!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It is far too easy to make you blush, Midoriya. Your reactions fuel me and bring me much joy. Perhaps I could set up a private meeting between you two~.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer-san!!!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I jest, I jest. How far are you through the Hall?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku looked around and realized that in his embarrassment he had crossed the corridor full of pink mist rather quickly and was standing on the other side. He faced the puzzle and saw the dancing skeletons on the other side, who looked spooky and scary. He was sure that they were only misunderstood, and he only wanted to socialize with them, but at the same time he didn’t think he should.</p><p> </p><p>“I m-made it to the p-puzzle.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Good. It’s the same principle as before. You have a certain number of moves based on your Will, if you run out you will become one of the skeletons on the path. Try not to die. I’d rather not file an incident report with Azreal.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She ended with that remark, leaving Izuku with mixed feelings as he stepped out onto the path, the number twenty-four appearing next to him. The puzzle looked easy enough, but this time, there were spikes involved. He stepped forward, easily making his way forward and grimacing when he realized there was no other way to finish the puzzle other than running over the spikes.</p><p> </p><p>He reluctantly stepped on them, finding that the pain the spikes inflicted was minor and he could still stand after being poked in the soles of his feet. He shrugged and continued onward, kicking a skeleton into a wall and moving onward.</p><p> </p><p>The elevator was in sight, but a boulder stood in his way. He kicked it aside like a measly pebble and zoomed forward, finding two more skeletons and spikes blocking his way forward. Realizing that he didn’t have enough moves to fight the skeletons, he moved over the spikes and made it to his goal, the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>Pandemonica and Modeus were waiting for him there, the latter with her nose buried in the romance novel and the former with a scowl on her face that disappeared with his arrival.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. You made it. Who else would supply me with this life-bringing elixir if you had died?” Pandemonica teased, getting a rise out of Izuku. “I jest, Midoriya. I’m impressed. Not many mortals make it past the second puzzle, even if they do make it past the Hall of Pheromones.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “She’s right. Most of them inhale the gas and devolve into monkeys with the sole goal of fornication. It’s honestly pitiful to see them in that state. Regardless, good job. The next circle is Gluttony. While you’re there, perhaps you can collect Cerberus. They’ve been causing disorder down there again and unfortunately, it’s so minor that I can’t justify sending Judgement to apprehend them. Would you be willing to do that for me, Midoriya?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sure,” he replied. It only seemed fair. She was going to help him get home, so why not help out where he could? If she thought that he could apprehend this Cerberus, he’d try his damndest to make sure he didn’t come to her empty-handed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You have my thanks. The climate in Gluttony isn’t as hot, so you can put your clothes back on. Modeus, I can hear you drooling over his bare arms. Contain yourself.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Modeus eeped and went back to her book, Izuku climbing into the elevator with the girls following him. This was turning out to be quite the story to tell his mother when he came back. She probably wouldn’t believe him, but he’d know. Even if most of his memories of Hell involved Lucifer and Pandemonica teasing him, he’d always look fondly on them.</p><p> </p><p>After all, they were the best memories he’d had in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who let the Cerberus out?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Tower is a Glutton for Pets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which three very excited doggos meet the party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there! So, I don't know if any of you have noticed, but I've been putting Tarot Cards in the chapter titles. Just a little fun fact!</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.</p><p>I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gluttony was not a nice circle at all. Rain, hail and snow crashed down from the sky, accompanied by hurricane-force winds to create literal walls of precipitation that would easily stop any traveler in their tracks. Luckily for the motley trio of Izuku, Pandemonica and Modeus, there was a covered walkway that kept the rain and wind out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank Satan. The walkway is still standing,” Pandemonica sighed in relief. “If I had to walk through this damnable swamp with the weather outside, I would not be happy and no amount of coffee would have calmed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku gulped. He had surmised that while Pandemonica was on caffeine she was not to be trifled with, and he dreaded the day that he accidentally did something to upset her. Modeus briefly looked up at the storm outside and shivered, since she was so used to the heat of the circle of Lust. Wisely deducing that this circle was a bad place to be in, she turned back to her book and continued reading. Izuku looked outside and noticed that the ground was covered in a swamp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What looked to be human souls screaming in silent agony resided deep in the murky depths of the marshlands, making his face pale as he realized that there was more to this place that he realized. Time to ask the Queen of Hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Perfect timing, Midoriya. I was just about to radio you. Am I correct in assuming that you three made it to Gluttony and are currently in the entrance to the covered walkway?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excellent. My assumption is that you are curious about the marshlands outside the safe haven of the walkway?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah. Um, why are there human souls in the swamp?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gluttony is where the souls of the gluttonous go after they die. Here, they are herded into the swamp, like the pigs they were in life. They are packed together, together in their suffering until Cerberus comes and devours and or rips them asunder.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hell is not a nice place, Midoriya. There is a reason why Judeo-Christian believers are so eager to assure their safe passage into Paradise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I s-see. But w-why is there a hurricane o-outside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh. That is a long story. Allow me to shorten it for you. I was once overthrown as the Queen of Hell and imprisoned. The demon that took my place allowed Hell to fall into ruin, which is when Dante decided to visit. Most of the descriptions of Hell in his Inferno are the result of demons letting Hell fester. Lust suddenly gained strong winds, Limbo’s souls were left unchecked, and this swamp’s walkway was demolished. Dante only managed to cross by riding on the back of the original Cerberus, the grandfather of the Cerberus triplets. My point is, Hell has changed since Dante roamed through these circles. The winds have returned to Gluttony, as Cerberus somehow stole them and brought them here. As to why, I can only surmise that they did it because they could.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. It was standing far in the distance but when Izuku turned to look at it, the figure vanished. He blinked a few times before asking his next question. “Lucifer-san, what do you mean, the Cerberus triplets stole the winds of Lust and brought them back because they could?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I meant exactly what I said. They are agents of chaos. Were they not confined to Hell, they would undoubtedly be wreaking havoc on the mortal realm, which would mean more paperwork for me. As such, this is the circle they are in and it is where they will stay until you collect them for me. You might have to go out into the swamp, but do not fret. The rainy season in Gluttony is about to end in three, two, one, now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storm outside stopped almost immediately, the marshlands drying quickly. The souls transformed into squealing pigs as the marsh turned to mud, creating a sea of squealing livestock that could never sate their hunger. Thankfully, their squeals were silenced by the same magic that kept their voices from escaping the waters of the march.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should be seeing a large number of pigs now. This is the dry season, where the swamp dries into a muddy field. The souls have nowhere to hide from Cerberus during this season. They are exposed and easy pickings for the triplets.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, do the Cerberus triplets have names?” Izuku asked, watching Pandemonica look over Modeus’ shoulder and read what she was reading, snickering. Modeus huffed at her and continued reading, ignoring the secretary’s sadistic laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not besides Cerberus. The reason for this is due to the fact that rather than existing as three separate entities with individual souls, they share one soul among their bodies. Thus, they share one mind and yet are still capable of acting independently of one another.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One soul sharing three bodies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. It is quite strange. However, I do not believe you will have much success in finding them if you remain stationary. I suggest heading to the middle of the circle. You should be able to see the entire field from there. With any luck, you’ll also find the triplets.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Alright.” Izuku replied, straightening up and waving at Pandemonica and Modeus, who looked up long enough from the book to recognize that it was time they started walking. Pandemonica straightened her hair and followed after Izuku, pulling Modeus along with her tail. The former noticed her eyelids getting heavier, so she took another swig from the thermos she had snagged from her mortal charge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as delicious and refreshing as the first cup she had. And to make things better, it seemed that the heat of Lust had warmed the thermos to keep the coffee from turning into a cold disappointment. Perfect. She took another sip, savoring every last drop that had been crafted with love and care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going to have to get Midoriya’s contact information after he left hell. Perhaps a tarot card would do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer-san, what do you think the best way to catch the triplets are?” Izuku asked, seeing what he assumed to be the center of the circle ahead of him. He walked into the central roundabout, seeing nothing but pigs and patches of mud. He spun in a circle, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of anything on the horizon but alas, only pigs and mud greeted him, with Pandemonica and Modeus glancing at him curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not catch Cerberus,” Pandemonica stated, taking another sip of coffee. She wafted the marvelous smell of the roasted beans under her nose, letting out a satisfied sigh as she finished another sip and grinned sadistically at Izuku. “Cerberus catches you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Modeus added, peeking over the top of her book. “I’ve tried to catch them at least once but every time, they caught me before I even had a chance. They’re really fast and their teamwork is really scary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am afraid that both Pande and Modeus are correct, Midoriya. While I am capable of catching Cerberus, it took a good day to catch one of them and get her to tell me where the others were. However, I can offer a few tips on tracking them. Look around you and tell me what you see.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” he spun in a circle, finding nothing particularly interesting. “I see pigs. A lot of pigs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Exactly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku paused. “...Lucifer-san, I’m not sure I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember what I told you earlier about the dry season?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...the souls don’t have anywhere to hide from Cerberus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now do you understand?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be hunting,” Izuku realized, his mind already spinning through a plan. “If I can observe one of them while they’re hunting, I can determine their habits and hopefully catch them off-guard! But where would I go to observe them hunting? And what kind of souls do they most desire? Do they hunt for sustenance or sport? How will I know when they’re hunting? Do they hunt as a group of do they hunt alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he muttered up a storm, the two demons present noticed his Will growing stronger, both of them drawn to him like moths to a flame. Unbeknownst to the party, far in the fields, three female demons stopped mid-bite on the pig they were eating and looked in Izuku’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three women were identical, having the same white long hair that flowed down to their waists, the ends tied together, creating a small ‘tail’ section at the end of it. White canine-like ears poked out of their hair, and the horns that most demons had were not present. They had the same arrow-tipped tail that the demons of Hell had, their eyes wide, large and rounded, creating a very excited expression that they completed with smiles that revealed their canine-like teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all dressed in red button-up, long-sleeved shirts underneath black-striped suit vests and black slim fit suit pants. They wore black cuffs over their red shirts just below the shoulder, as well as black gloves and black ties tucked underneath their vests. They looked at each other and grinned, their mouths still stained with the soul essence of the pig.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finish our meal here and clean up.” The first began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then roll in the mud and act as we’ve been hurt.” The second continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ambush the human and secure our ticket to the mortal realm.” The third finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They giggled in unison, eyes flashing with eagerness as they tore into the pig, devouring it in a matter of seconds. Full of soul essence, the Cerberus snapped their fingers in sync, their faces and clothes free of any stains. They stood, the first and second facing the third.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” They asked their third body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I am,” she replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, the other two pounced on her, forcing her to the ground. They dragged her through the mud, slammed her head against the hard earth and made sure she looked like she had been attacked. After sufficiently roughing her up, they hugged her and whimpered apologies before disappearing into the sea of pigs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third Cerberus watched them go, knowing that they had never meant her any harm. After all, everything she felt, they felt too. The perks of a single soul in three bodies were great. She turned and limped towards the nearest covered walkway, holding her seemingly injured side as she made her way towards her prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the central roundabout, Izuku was still muttering to himself, his Will blazing like a massive bonfire in the middle of a pitch-black night. Modeus went back to her book, no longer interested in the mutterstorm. Pandemonica, on the other hand, observed his Will and was honestly amazed at how much he was able to muster. Theoretically, a human could only gather this much Will in a crisis situation but there was no crisis. She had to report her findings to Lucifer. Carefully, she took the radio back from Izuku, who was too busy planning in a notebook he had pulled from thin air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Morningstar?” She said once she was far enough from the others that her conversation wouldn’t be overheard. “I have some observations about Midoriya that you may want to hear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about him, Pande?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer asked in a tired voice that didn’t fully convince Pandemonica that her boss was actually tired. Normally, she’d ask about that tone, but she didn’t feel like now was a good time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have other things to worry about besides that mortal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you asked me privately to clear your schedule for the day, Miss Morningstar. It was free already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“S-Shut up!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer yelled in a rare moment of embarrassment. She quickly composed herself and spoke a tone that conveyed a thinly-veiled threat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you value your job, I suggest you get on with whatever you had to say, and do it quickly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about his Will, Miss Morningstar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All mortals have Will, Pandemonica.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but his Will is unlike any I’ve seen in my four millennia of existence. It’s much stronger than I initially thought. Miss Morningstar, I haven’t been inclined to break any of his bones because of his insufferable muttering. I would’ve done regardless of the fact that he had given this coffee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What exactly are you implying?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Morningstar, it’s like a fog has been lifted from my mind and I can actually think without wanting to inflict pain on another person. It’s very slight and I still want to take Modeus’ novel and slap her with it, but the effect is still there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I see. Pande, if you continue to feel this way around him more, let me know. This could be groundbreaking.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you. Please see to it that Midoriya is unharmed. I have the strangest feeling that something is about to go horribly wrong.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On it.” Pandemonica replied, turning around to see that Izuku had stopped his muttering and was looking in another direction, concerned. She followed his gaze, seeing a figure limping towards them in pain. She covered her mouth in shock when she realized that it was one of the Cerberus triplet, caked in mud and looking like she had been attacked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help… me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cerberus hoppled towards them, her face in pain as tears welled up in her face. She looked like she was in a lot of pain, causing all of Izuku’s hero instincts to flare and tons of red flags to pop up for Pandemonica and Modeus. This was too easy. They couldn’t find hide nor hair of Cerberus before and suddenly one of them drops into their lap? It was too good to be true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” he asked, rushing forward to the injured demon. Pandemonica reached for him, letting out a warning as she noticed the other two Cerberus about to pounce. “Midoriya, no! It’s a trap!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her warning was far too late. Izuku caught the hurt Cerberus in his arms, who smirked. The Cerberus waiting in the fields jumped, ambushing him. They dogpiled Izuku, trapping him under their bodies as Pandemonica cursed under her breath and ran forward, determined to save his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GET THE HEAVEN OFF OF HIM, YOU FOUL BEASTS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She launched herself at the nearest Cerberus only to be knocked back by her tail. She landed on the walkway in a heap, the wind knocked out of her lungs. She scrambled back to her feet, looking back at the dogpile and wondering is she should try and get her hands on some holy water before Lucifer got word of this. Pandemonica’s worry soon turned into confusion when Izuku’s screams of terror turned into... giggling?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nooooo!” he laughed, trying to push the triplets off of him with the biggest, goofiest smile she had ever seen in her life. That smile was so pure she had to squint to look at him properly. Modeus looked like if she turned any redder, she’d blend right into the background of her home circle. “Stopitititit!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku was not being torn apart. It actually looked like he was being licked by Cerberus. They barked happily, tags waggling rapidly as he sat up and patted one of the triplets on the head, causing her to mewl with happiness. She began whining as Izuku began scratching behind her ears, and eventually, she laid on her back, wanting a belly rub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He obliged, getting whines of pleasure from her that he mistook for happiness and continued to rub her, not noticing that the other two Cerberus were giving him looks of lust. Modeus grinned, and it looked like she was about to egg Izuku on when Pandemonica interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Midoriya, that’s enough petting,” she said, pulling him off of Cerberus, who whined at the loss on contact. She looked him over and found that he was unharmed, which greatly reduced her anxiety surrounding the incident, but also raised a few questions. “How are you not dead? And how did you suddenly pacify them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I um… sorta patted one on the head as she pounced on me. Then the other flinched as I started scratching behind her ears, and next thing I know they’re licking me like a dog that’s welcoming its owner when they come home,” he explained, absentmindedly running his hand through the nearest Cerberus’ hair. He frowned, noting how unruly it was. “You girls need to be groomed. Luckily, I have a hairbrush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have a hairbrush in your backpack.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Izuku replied, digging through his bag and finding said brush. “My mom really liked it when I brushed her hair, so I kept the brush on me so that I wouldn’t have to look for it. Really saved some time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told the nearest Cerberus’ hair into his hand, lifting his the hair and brushing it carefully, getting growls of content from the doggo demon. As he continued brushing, Izuku noticed that at the base of Cerberus’ skull, there was a single black dot. He curiously looked at it but moved on for now. He continued brushing, earning pleasured whimpers from all three of Cerberus’ bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he finished brushing the first Cerberus’ hair, the second shoved the first out of the way and took her place, demanding that she have her hair brushed as well. He obliged, brushing the knots out and taming her wild, unkempt hair. He lifted her hair out of curiosity, seeing if she had the same black dot on the base of her skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had two dots. That was interesting. He finished brushing her hair before the third Cerberus shoved her sister vessel out of the way, demanding to be brushed. Izuku did as he was told and brushed, lifting her hair to find that she had three black dots at the base of her skull. Who had put those dots there, and why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sure, but maybe this will help me tell them apart. I could give them names. Ichi, Ni, San? No, too basic. Ichiban, Niban, Sanban? No, too formal. Icchan, Nicchan, Sacchan? That works. Now to see if they respond to the names.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished brushing Sacchan’s hair and put the brush away, tieing the band around the end of her hair and watching as she gleefully bounded into his arms, her other bodies swarming him for pets. Izuku couldn’t help but giggle as she whined for affection, becoming completely docile when he scratched them behind the ears. He noticed Nicchan trying to muscle her way into Icchan’s spot, and he wasn’t about to let that stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicchan, stop trying to steal Icchan’s spot. Be patient and wait for your turn. I’m not going anywhere, Sacchan. I won’t vanish if I stop petting you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pandemonica and Modeus tensed up, expecting the Cerberus to pounce on him for speaking to her as if she was a child, but surprisingly, his scolding actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nicchan stood down, her face sad as her sisters received the glorious gift of behind the ear scritches. She wasn’t sad for long, as Izuku’s hand graced the top of her head with its presence and began petting. She squirmed around in delight, her arrow-tipped tail wagging furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two demons stared in shock. They couldn’t believe it. This mortal, who had been in Hell for less than half a day, was giving Cerberus, the Triple Demon that lived only to cause mayhem and chaos, scratches behind the ear and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>working.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pandemonica took off her glasses and wiped them clean just to make sure she was seeing things correctly. When her eyes still told her that Cerberus was acting like three excited puppies happy to see their owner, she reached for the radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Morningstar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Pande?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, If my eyes do not deceive me, then Midoriya has successfully tamed the Cerberus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s pause told Pandemonica that her story was just as unbelievable to her boss as it was to her. There was a good minute of radio silence before she responded, voice dripping with disbelief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re kidding me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Morningstar, I do not jest around such serious matters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Midoriya, a mortal who stumbled into Hell by </span>
  </em>
  <span>accident, </span>
  <em>
    <span>has tamed Cerberus? Impossible,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she scoffed, audibly crossing her arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll believe it when I hear it. Visual confirmation is desirable but seeing as you three are still six circles away, I’ll have to take your word for it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pandemonica pointed the radio in Izuku’s direction, where Icchan, Nicchan, and Sacchan were hugging and nuzzling Izuku as much as they could. He didn’t seem comfortable with the physical contact, which is why they opted to go for brief touches and hugs, not wanting to stress him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This human smells so nice!” Icchan exclaimed joyfully, nuzzling her nose into Izuku’s clothes as much as she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His hands give good pets and ear scritches!” Nicchan continued, practically melting in his hands as he scratched behind her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve only known Master for a few minutes, but if anything happened to him, we’d kill everyone in the Nine Circles and then ourselves!” Sacchan finished, her clothes no longer muddy due to a cleaning spell as she hugged Izuku’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Master?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everyone besides Cerberus exclaimed in unison. Izuku nearly fainted as the group erupted into chaos, questions ambushing him from all sides. He tried his best to answer them, but he could hardly hear them over the screaming match that seemed to be going on. Not to mention that he had his own questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Lucifer had enough of the noise and screamed in a language that Izuku did not understand, nor did he want to understand. Just hearing the utterance of the words made his very being writhe in discomfort like his nerves had suddenly decided to declare their independence from the rest of his body and were trying to worm their way out of his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demons present immediately shut up and looked at the radio, their faces paler than normal. The squirming that Izuku felt under his skin eventually stopped, and he looked around, wondering what Lucifer had said to cause such a reaction in his companions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now that I have everyone’s attention, Cerberus, would you please explain to me, as </span>
  </em>
  <span>simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>as you can, why in my Brother’s name you have chosen Midoriya as your master?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master is Master because he gives good pets!” Icchan argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master is Master because he brushed our hair!” Nicchan added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master is Master because he named us!” Sacchan retorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master is Master because he has shown care and compassion for us, even though we tried to kill him and use his body as a way to escape to the mortal realm!” they yelled in unison, tails whipping as they held Izuku in a possessive manner. He turned red, struggling out of their strong grip as he realized what they had said. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I believe they said that they tried to kill you and use your body to escape to the mortal realm,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer sighed, pinching her nose tiredly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“In any case, you managed to collect Cerberus, which I am thankful for. Make your way to the puzzle. It is not far.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went silent, wondering how the Heaven this mortal had managed to wander into Hell completely by accident. Mortals </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>wander into Hell accidentally. It just wasn’t something that you could do. But yet here he was, in the circle of Gluttony, after not only passing through the Purgatory Forest unharmed but the Hall of Pheromones and Gluttony’s dry season when Cerberus was hunting. There was something larger going on here, and for all of her formally divine omnipotence she couldn’t figure out what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s mind drifted back to the report Pandemonica had given her earlier about Izuku’s Will. Specifically, about how much he was seemingly able to muster and how her secretary had reported how she apparently was able to think without sin around him. That last bit sounded familiar, like a feeling she hadn’t felt in over four millennia. She had a theory, but she couldn’t exactly act on it immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed more information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The puzzle that Izuku faced was different this time. It still contained the usual spikes, skeletons, and boulders, but this time, there was a block with a lock that obviously required a key. He could see it in a far corner of the puzzle, but the road to it was covered with spikes and skeletons. Pandemonica, Modeus, and Cerberus walked through the locked block like it was thin air, the triplets waving as he stepped onto the puzzle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got this, Master!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This puzzle will be easy for you, Master!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show those skeletons who’s boss, Master!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku gave them a thumbs up and an awkward smile, still not exactly comfortable with being called Master by three girls that he hadn’t known until half an hour ago. It felt weird to him, but if Cerberus wanted to call him that, then so be it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped onto the puzzle and the number thirty-one appeared. The move numbers were getting bigger. Probably to help with the influx of spikes and skeletons he saw as he gazed out onto the puzzle. He took a deep breath, and made his first move, coming to his first obstacle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were three ways to go. The first path to his left had no immediate spikes, but if he looked down, he saw spikes and a skeleton in the corner. The second path had a lot of spikes and looked like instant death, so he avoided that one, and the third had a minimal amount of sharp, pointy death so he picked that one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over two spike tiles and found that the path he was taking was mostly clear, minus another spike tile that he winced as he walked over. He turned the corner and found the key for the lock, picked it up and started moving back the way he came before he realized that he didn’t have enough Will to walk back over the spikes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he walked to the corner where he had seen the skeleton earlier and kicked it into a wall, causing it to fall into a heap of bones on the cavern floor. He rushed back to the lock, stepping on another spike trap and wincing as it poked his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made it to the lock and unlocked it, meeting the demons on the other side with a tired smile. Cerberus swarmed him with hugs and this time, he was too tired to get out of their grip, so he allowed himself to sink into their embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well done, Midoriya. You’re beginning to get used to this place. I didn’t even have to explain the puzzle rules to you this time. Keep this up and you might not die horribly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks… Lucifer-san,” Izuku panted, out of breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...you are welcome.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pandemonica and Modeus shared a look of confusion as Lucifer accepted Izuku’s gratitude, but wisely said nothing about it. They lead him into the elevator, where the CEO informed them of the next circle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The next circle is Greed. If you happen to find a sour-faced demon who is most likely playing video games, tell her that she and her sister are due for a meeting with me regarding their conduct. Hell does have some standards.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded as the elevator descended, Cerberus hugging him tightly as if they could smell his anxiety and discomfort. They acted almost exactly like therapy dogs, which he was really glad for. He needed something to soothe himself in this place, so why not three excited dog women?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They curled up against him, and he was glad to have them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mom, can I have a gamer girlfriend?</p><p>No, we have gamer girlfriend in Hell.</p><p>Gamer girlfriend in Hell:</p><p>Malina, the Sour Demon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Hermit’s Greed for a Fellow Gamer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Izuku gets a gamer girlfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well then. This certainly blew up. Not that I'm complaining.</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.</p><p>I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Circle of Greed was covered in ruins of buildings, many of them owned by corporations that had been giants in their time. A dry, empty wind blew through the circle, creating wind tunnels between the metal behemoths. Many souls chained to the buildings pulled on the chains, struggling to keep them above ground lest they sink into the sand with their greedy legacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors opened, with the party exiting onto a broken road. Izuku looked around, grimacing as he noticed several souls chained to the buildings, pulling on those chains in an attempt to save themselves from the sandpits. The building glinted with a dull golden light, perhaps adding another incentive for the souls pulling at the chains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku squinted at one of the buildings. It looked like the headquarters of an American video game company that had lost its consumer base in the early twenty-first century due to half-assed products and questionable business decisions. They had risen to power quite easily, but then they tried to sell the same game at least five times without fixing any of the issues in it. He squinted, one of the souls chained to the building looking very familiar. “Is that… Todd Howard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I assume you’re looking at the ruins of Bethesda?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer asked. Izuku made a noise of confirmation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Then yes, that is Todd Howard, Mr. ‘It Just Works’ himself. He sealed his fate here when he tried to sell Skyrim for the fifth time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Lucifer-san, is this El Dorado? The buildings look like they’re made of gold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a small laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You aren’t that far off, Midoriya. Human greed created the City of Gold, and so the circle of Greed changed to reflect that. What you are seeing now is the result of human greed, and the result of self-annihilation that follows. Every building here is a corporation that earned its consumer base in a fair and just way, before they fell to greed. Many of them delivered incomplete products, oftentimes overcharging their consumers. This, of course, sparked outrage and turned their consumer base against them, casting the company to the sands of annihilation. Bethesda, the South Sea Company, Disney… these are just a few of the corporations that have made their way down here, where the sands await them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s quite tragic. I could tell the history of every company here, but you have a job to do. Find Malina. She enjoys video games, and she was last seen entering the headquarters of Electronic Arts. It’s not far from here, but the buildings can confuse you if you don’t know where you’re going. My suggestion is to use Cerberus’ tracking capabilities.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The triplets perked up, their eyes focusing on the walkie-talkie. Izuku pulled it out of their reach as they all jumped for it at once, knocking their heads together. Pandemonica sighed and went back to her coffee, summoning an ancient-looking map of the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is completely worthless,” she grumbled, balling up the map and throwing it as far as she could. Cerberus immediately snapped to the ball, taking off and leaving the rest of the party behind in a sand cloud. They coughed before Pandemonica scowled again. “The city has changed so much that the magic of the map has no clue as to where anything is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean we’re lost, Pandemonica-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily. The puzzle is just a straight shot down this road, providing that another skyscraper hasn’t collapsed on it. However, we may get lost if we have to take a detour. Luckily, this isn’t one of those Hells that changes the layout of itself constantly to prevent you from escaping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are Hells that do that?” Izuku asked, raising an eyebrow. “Is there a circle in this Hell that does that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a circle itself, but we did pass through one together. I seem to remember holding your hand at the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku flashed back to the Purgatory Forest, where he had nearly been snatched up by what he could only assume to be the Soul-Eater coming after him. “Wait, Purgatory Forest changes its layout?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are not a denizen of Hell, yes,” she replied, taking a sip of coffee. “It’s a rather insidious place that I have the misfortune of commuting through. I’m sure you understand why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cerberus came bounding back from the road Pandemonica had thrown the balled map, all three triplets charging Izuku at top speed. He barely had time to react before they dogpiled him, barking excitedly and licking him, tails wagging furiously. He couldn’t help but chuckle despite the pain of being crushed under three adorable dog women coursing through his body. To the side, Modeus blushed furiously as the dog women openly expressed affection to their master. How scandalous!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright you three, that’s enough. Off the mortal.” Pandemonica scolded. They yelped and scrambled off him, and pulled their master off the ground. “Cerberus, as much as I enjoy you treating a mortal with affection rather than ripping them apart and devouring on their innards, we have a mission from Miss Morningstar. Now tell me, do you smell vodka?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The triplets continued growling, unwilling to cooperate. Sighing, Pandemonica pinched the bridge of her nose and stood there for a good minute before she turned to Izuku, exasperated. “Can you get them to track Malina? The more time we waste here, the more likely she is to retire to her private room, which is all the way on the other side of the circle, and she will not open the door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” she said, making the motion of sitting. She summoned a floating armchair and sipped her coffee as is hovered near Izuku, reading a book on sadism. He shrugged and turned to the girls, who gave him curious looks while cocking their heads simultaneously at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does Master want us to do?” They asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Find someone?” Icchan inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do a trick?” Nicchan asked excited, her eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mate with Master?” Sacchan questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was dead silence as the group processed what Sacchan had just said, much to Izuku’s embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Midoriya, I didn’t know you were a dog lover~.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer-san!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh come on, why don’t you give the dog a bone~.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lucifer-san!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku screamed internally as Lucifer laughed her ass off back in her office. She grabbed her sides, doubling over as her hand reached about on her desk for the vodka that Malina liked to partake in. It wasn’t good for her as a demon of Hell to be drunk twenty-four/seven, nor was it good for her sister to be so… rebellious. That was why she had sent the mortal to go collect both of the Slavic demons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She poured a small amount of the alcohol into a shot glass and sent what little was left to Izuku, who yelped in surprise when a bottle materialized from thin air and dropped into his hands. He nearly dropped it again trying to get the radio into his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer-san, what is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rokita vodka. Malina partakes in this drink often. Cerberus should be able to track her using the scent.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Icchan, heel,” he commanded. Icchan sprang to his side and sniffed at the bottle of vodka, her nose wrinkling in disgust. Nicchan and Sacchan immediately began sniffing the air for trace amounts of the alcohol and locked onto the scent, darting off as Icchan grabbed Izuku’s wrist and pulled him along, Pandemonica and Modeus following in the floating armchair that had apparently turned into a couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The triplet rushed to down the street, veering off to the left to a side road before suddenly coming to a halt. Icchan nearly bowled into her sisters along with Izuku, pointing her finger at a lopsided building with many broken windows and what looked to be fire damage. He did recognize the logo, and he gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would this Malina go into this forsaken place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably because this is the only place within Hell she can go to get video games,” Pandemonica answered, standing from the couch. She snapped and it disappeared, dropping Modeus unceremoniously onto the ground. She pouted and stood up, brushing herself off. “I suggest we proceed with caution. This particular structure looks like it has seen much better days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded. “Icchan, Nicchan, Sacchan, lead the way please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded, leading the party inside. It was dark inside and Izuku could barely see. He fumbled around for something to hold onto, his hand wrapping around another, firming grasping it as he could not see a damn thing. He lightly squeezed the hand to show his thanks and the hand squeezed back gently. He relaxed, glad that someone was supporting him through the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Modeus was going to have to change her panties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks blazed with embarrassment, so red that they gave off a soft glow into the darkness, illuminating her face, torso and arms. Pandemonica turned to look at the light source, chuckling sadistically. “Handholding really turns you on like a light switch, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Modeus steamed, her cheeks growing brighter as she pouted as her fellow demon. Pandemonium said nothing and just smiled to herself, Izuku too dense to understand what he was doing to Modeus. They moved through the darkened building, eventually finding a section that was lit and someone digging through the boxes and filing cabinets laying around, some looking like they had been pried open with bare hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Battlefront 3?’ Miss me with that bullshit.” a new voice said, something flying across the room and shattering against the wall. “Fucking greedy EA bastards! ‘How many times can we make you pay for all the content that should’ve been there at the start?’ That’s not fucking okay! That’s how you lose a fanbase, you Scrooges!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scavenging through the ruins of EA’s headquarters was a demon. Like most other demons of Hell, her skin was pale, her eyes red, her short unruly hair white and she had a pointed tail and horns. She wore an outfit similar to Cerberus, a black vest over a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and top button unbuttoned. Her fingernails were painted black and on her wrists, she had a few string-like bracelets. A scowl was on her face like she had just seen something that ruined her whole day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku approached her in stride, not taking into account that surprising her probably wasn't the best idea. “Malina-san-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> faster than he expected, closing the gap between them in the blink of an eye. She missed his face by mere centimeters and burying her arm up to her elbow in the wall. He yelped in surprise, falling down onto his backside as Malina’s face shifted from surprise to one of apology in a matter of seconds. “Oh shit! Are you a human?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the Heaven, man! You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that! I could’ve punched your skull in!” she lectured, pausing in confusion when she felt significantly less drunk and/or hungover than she had when entering the building. “You know what? It doesn’t matter. I need your help figuring out how to get my arm out of this wall without bringing the entire fucking building down on us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scanned the room, looking for possible ways to ensure their safety while trying not to shift her arm too much. They were playing a very dangerous game of Jenga right now, and the strategy was getting to her. She ignored the feeling she felt in her core and spotted a beam that looked like it might be the solution to their problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mortal, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-Izuku Midoriya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Japanese. They make some really good games. Anyway, I need you to prop up that beam so that I can shift this weight off my hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t. That beam is barely holding up a section of the roof.” Izuku replied, pointing out a barely perceptible crack that stretched over a third of the room, ensuring that any tampering would bring down the roof. “If we messed with that, we’d probably become Jill Sandwiches.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see you’re a gamer of culture as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I try my best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malina chuckled, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled. And not a forced smile, like the kind one would do for photographs. This was a genuine smile of happiness and joy. She was happy that she could talk with someone about video games that wasn’t her bitch of a sister. “It’s been a while since I met someone who plays video games. I’ll tell you the rest of the story later, but let’s try not to get murderlized by debris. You see any weak points or anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned and looked around the room, noting how the wall Malina’s fist was buried in seemed to bear a lot of the load of the roof. Cracks ran up from the spot that she had punched, and he began thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like you just knocked out a support beam, Malina-san. If we can find something to replace it, then you’ll be able to pull your arm out without disaster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I figure. But I have an entire building roof resting on my arm here and it’s starting to cut off the blood flow. You’d need to find something that wouldn’t immediately collapse under the weight, like a gold statue almost as tall as me. I think there’s one of a giant blocky dick in the building across the street.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is there a golden statue of a dick in Hell?” Izuku asked, his face turning red. Without missing a beat, Pandemonica responded. “Minecrafters, Midoriya. Minecrafters fed up with Mircosoft treating their beloved game like another cash cow. Sure, it happened thirty years after Microsoft brought Mojang, but still. The people were angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Master want us to fetch the golden penor?” Icchan asked, she and her sisters wagging their tails in excitement. Izuku sighed, really wishing he didn’t have to say was he was about to, but alas, he had no choice. If the statue wasn’t retrieved, then either Malina would stay stuck in the wall or the roof would crush them when she pulled her arm out. So, he bit the bullet and said the most embarrassing thing he’d ever said in his entire life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Cerberus. I’d like to you to… fetch the golden penor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The triplets smiled happily and rushed out of the room, leaving Izuku with the reddest face he’d ever had in his entire life. He turned around, already seeing Pandemonica’s sadistic smile and holding up a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have not uttered a word, Midoriya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were about to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I?” she asked teasingly. “I think you should be more concerned about the girls handling the golden penor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malina couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing, doubling over and nearly pulling her arm out of the wall. She caught herself and wiped a tear from her eye, her smile resuming. “Sorry, it’s just- ‘golden penor’ is something I never thought I would hear in a thousand years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I…” Izuku sputtered, trying to put his thoughts together in a coherent fashion. Unfortunately for him, that was working about as well as a goldfish trying to put on a tuxedo for a prom date, despite the fact that goldfish are known for never being formal. Honestly, that goldfish was better off with a t-shirt and some khakis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for him, Lucifer came back to the radio just in time to hear the words golden penor. Initially, she had been disgusted and was debating whether or not she should just obliterate Cerberus when Malina’s voice came over the radio and she remembered why she had sent Izuku on a detour in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Malina.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sour Demon’s face immediately shifted into an expression of panic and bitterness as she realized who was on the other end of the radio. She felt the need to drink, but she figured that when you were talking to your boss, the last thing you wanted to do if you wanted to keep your job was to drink during a meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Miss Morningstar?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve gone through you personnel file, and I’ve noticed some complaints from souls and some of your fellow demons. I ignored the ones from your sister. Most of them were incomplete. Anywho, my reason for contacting you is simple: this is an intervention.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malina's jaw dropped. After a few seconds, sand flew in from a broken window, getting in her mouth. She coughed violently, prompting Izuku to rush to her side. She pushed him away, indicating that she was fine and did not want to be talked to right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is an intervention.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Malina, I know you’re a demon and I know we’re in Hell, but please, for my sake and yours, stop drinking. You’re hurting yourself and you’re hurting others.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Morningstar, we both know that I can’t die of alcohol poisoning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, yes, but that’s beside the point. You need to stop drinking or you’ll do something you’ll regret-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need internet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need the internet down here. Heaven gets the internet, why shouldn’t we?” Malina said, shifting her arm. “Do you know how many mortals put their darkest urges on the internet? They have a dark web, for crying out loud!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How does this have anything with your intervention?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You give Hell internet, I’ll stop drinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...are you bartering with me? Lucifer, CEO of Hell, Ruler of the Nine Circles, Princess of Darkness, Satan?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are very ballsy for a demon with ovaries.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malina shrugged and reached for her bottle. It disappeared in a flash of hellfire, followed by Lucifer’s response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luckily for you I’m curious about this internet. Pande.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pandemonica stood immediately, clipboard at the ready. “Yes, Miss Morningstar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get me the number of Heaven’s internet provider. If we can, I’d like to see if their CEO will make a wager.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might I suggest the ‘Empty Promises’ routine, ma’am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oooh. Haven’t done that one in a while. You’ve earned yourself some more vacation time at the Fields of Punishment.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pandemonica blushed, not believing herself worthy of such an honor. The Fields of Punishment were a sadist’s wet dream. Many bad, horrible, absolutely terrible people were there, including Sisphysius, witch hunters who burned innocents at the stake and the star prize, Hitler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before she could persuade Lucifer otherwise, Cerberus came charging backing into the room holding a blocky golden statue of what was definitely a penis. They bounded across the room with their bizarre battering ram and presented it to Izuku, who blinked in surprise at what he was seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master, we have acquired the golden penor!” Icchan yipped excitedly, her tail a blur behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did we do good Master?” Nicchan asked, her face happy as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We took it from green mossy explodey monsters, master!” Sacchan borked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That looks like it would make the best dildo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Modeus, who looked at them with her normal expression as if nothing she had said was wrong. She had finished the book and handed it back to Izuku, and her horny energy was starting to leak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? It’d be a bit awkward, but it would fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Modeus, calm your ovaries. Now is not the time to be a size queen.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m horny!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I’m the goddamn Queen of Hell. Your point?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Modeus tried to come up with a counter-argument, but her words died in her throat when the disappointed looks of the others reached her. She looked down in shame, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Unable to see her sad, Izuku walked forward and hugged her, completely unaware of the effects that would have on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going to have to change her panties </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for now, she would bask in the embrace Izuku was giving her. When they inevitably separated, Modeus gave him a longing look and allowed her arms to linger around his body a bit longer than they probably should have. He didn’t seem uncomfortable when she pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to contain the urge to leap upon him and partake in the degenerative activity of lovemaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku turned around to the triplets carrying the golden statue of the Minecraft penis. He looked at the wall and analyzed how it looked like it would collapse the second Malina removed her arm. How were they going to make the damn thing fit if they couldn’t get it in without killing everyone? He furrowed his brow in intense thought before the answer came to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malina-san, have you ever seen the old American movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malina thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that first scene where Indy picks up the golden idol and replaces it with the bag of sand really fast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him wide-eyed, not believing that was actually his plan until she considered it herself. If they replaced her arm with the statue before the wall had time to collapse, then it might actually have a chance to work. “This is a really ballsy idea. It might be crazy enough to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. Icchan, Nicchan, Sacchan, on the count of three, I want you to shove the statue right where Malina-san’s fist is, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master!” they replied as one. Izuku looked back at Malina, who gave a thumbs up to show that she was ready. He looked back at Modeus and Pandemonica who both looked understandably nervous and apprehensive, unsure if his plan would even work. No time like the present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we ready?” he asked? Malina gave another confirmation via a nod, which the triplets echoed. He took a deep breath and braced himself. This was it. Either they came out of this alive or as pancakes. He really preferred the first option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malina braced herself, knowing she would have to act quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The triplets tensed their muscles, ready to use them to shove the statue in the hole that would be left behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all happened faster than Izuku could blink. Malina pulled her arm from the wall, the building groaning as the wall began to collapse. The triplets sprang forward and shoved the golden penor into the hole, which was not in any way sexual, and if someone thought otherwise, then they were horny on main. The wall stopped groaning, seemingly accepting the new support beam. When it didn’t collapse, the group let out the breaths they didn’t know they had been holding and quickly exited the building before it could collapse on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for getting me out of there,” Malina expressed, glad that she didn’t have to dig her way out of some ruins for the rest of the afternoon. “And sorry for trying to cave your face in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s fine,” Izuku assured her. “It all worked out in the end, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“While I am glad this situation resolved itself without anyone getting hurt, I do want to implore the need to be more careful next time, Midoriya. You may have been lucky this time, but only Father knows how lucky you’ll be the next time you sneak up on a demon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded, looking down at the ground and feeling his confidence slowly fade. “I u-understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not to say that your solution to the problem wasn’t a good one.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He perked up at her praise. Lucifer could practically feel his joy radiating from her end of the radio and she imagined him with a wagging tail, like a dog who had just been called a good boy. She chuckled at the mental image and immediately banished all affection to a cold dark place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“D-Don’t think this changes our relationship, mortal. I’m still the CEO of Hell and you’re just a boy who needs my help. Nothing more, nothing less.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Lucifer-san. Thank you for your help and guidance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, sweet baby Jesus. He was just too sweet and sincere. It was honestly adorable. She slammed her head against the desk, realizing she had failed that task successfully. So much for not being nice to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...do not mention it. The puzzle should be ahead. Radio me when you make it to the other side.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hung up and pouted, muttering about how unfair it was for him to be that pure and adorable. What was she supposed to do against that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku walked up to the puzzle and noted that it was smaller than he thought. There were no skeletons, and only a few spikes guarding a key. It looked simple enough. All he had to do was kick a few boulders, walk over some spikes, pick up the key, unlock the lock, and he was home free. Easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up and saw the number twenty-three above his head. The move count had gone down by one since the previous puzzle, but there was something odd about this puzzle. It felt like the simplicity of it was intentional, like it was trying to distract him from finding something hidden in its depths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gazed out unto the puzzle and noted that if he kicked the boulders in a certain way, he could get to the elevator without the need for the key. He stepped forward, kicking a boulder against the wall. He moved past it and kicked another onto the spikes, repeating the process until he essentially parted the boulders down the middle and found himself gazing at a boulder marked with what looked like an “H.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kicked the boulder and found a stone tablet underneath, marked with arrows pointing down, up, right, and finally up again. It looked ancient, and he doubted that anyone besides Lucifer knew what it was, so he made a note to ask her about it later and put it in his bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last boulder blocking his path was quickly kicked aside, allowing Cerberus to hug tackle him. Surprisingly, Izuku didn’t fall over and caught the three girls as they showered affection onto him, laughing as he pet them. Modeus blushed furiously and squirmed in place while Pandemonica laughed at her pain like the sadist she was, and Malina scowled, mumbling something about those dogs being too happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master told that puzzle who’s boss!” the triplets cheered, hugging Izuku as he made his way to the elevator. Modeus quickly made sure that no one was watching her and joined the hug, her heart racing as she felt his arms envelop her. Pandemonica said nothing and just smiled, sipping her coffee and enjoying the scene before her as Malina’s second bottle of vodka disappeared in a flash of hellfire. She pouted, remembering the deal she had made with Lucifer and honestly wondering if she had ever agreed to it in the first place, considering where they were going right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excellent job not dying, Midoriya. You’re making quite a bit of progress. Only five more circles to go, the next of which is Anger. Your mission on this circle is to find Malina’s sister, Zdrada, and let me speak to her. She’s been ignoring all my calls and her rent has been overdue for about a week. I suggest that you be prepared to defend yourselves. The souls on this next circle have been known to get violent, and I’d hate to see anything happen to you all.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hung up, and that left Izuku wondering if Lucifer actually cared about him or not. It was honestly confusing at time. One minute, she was kind and praising him, the next she was cold and seemingly wanted to beat his face in for being too pure and innocent. She acted like girls in anime who were too prideful to admit their feelings to their dense crush, so they ended up being mean to them. Wait. Did Lucifer like him in a romantic way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nah. That was impossible. She was the Queen of Hell, and he was a Deku. She probably had better-suited people to romance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is the Devil a Tsundere? Mayhaps she is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Would-be Death of an Angry Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the mean masochist Zdrada joins the party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Today iz good day. Hope you iz having good day too!</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below. </p><p>I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If one looked at the circle of Anger and thought it looked like something out of a Doom game, they wouldn’t be that far off. Lava and blood rivers flowed through the circle, creating a web of intersecting orange and red lines. One half of the circle was on fire, the souls there screaming in rage while the other half was frozen solid, the souls plotting their revenge with ice-cold rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger was probably one of the most dangerous circles in Hell. Souls were known to attack each other constantly, even directing their eternal rage at the demons that supervised them. This was why the party tensed up as the elevator descended deeper, coming to a stop and letting them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Izuku stepped out of the elevator, he noticed the fire everywhere and immediately started to worry. He knew Hell wasn’t a nice place, but this was certainly worse than any other circle of Hell he had seen so far. A wrathful soul spotted him and screamed. It charged straight at him, but Cerberus leapt upon the threat, biting, slashing, ripping, and tearing it from limb to limb until all that remained was the spectral bones the triplets were currently fighting over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stared with wide eyes, fighting off the urge to puke. He was glad that their bodies had blocked the vicious and honestly disturbing feast. They bounded over to him with smiles on their faces as they gnawed on the bones of the wrathful soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What is this place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome to the Circle of Anger, Midoriya. Here, angry souls scream for all eternity, fighting battles in which neither of the combatants will yield until they have destroyed the other. Even then, once their fight is finished, they seek out another opponent. Most demons assigned here hardly have to do anything to keep the souls here in check. They keep destroying each other.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. But then why would you send demons here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“While the souls do constantly destroy each other, they need to be supervised lest they destroy this circle and the rest of Hell with it. Now, you need to find Zdrada. Her rent check is overdue and she hasn’t clocked in for the past hour. This presents us with one of three scenarios: Zdrada is ignoring company policy just to spite me, she’s busy fighting off wrathful souls, or she’s dead. I sincerely hope that for her sake and mine that it is the second scenario. Now, she’s stationed on the other side of the River Styx. I’ve already informed Charon of your arrival. If he causes any trouble, let me know. Stay vigilant and protect Midoriya.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will protect Master at all costs!” the triplets proclaimed, taking up positions that would allow them to fight off anything that came near. Malina cracked her knuckles, equipping an empty vodka bottle as her weapon of choice. Pandemonica sipped her coffee, armed with paperwork, lemon juice, and an unhealthy amount of sadism, while Modeus clasped her hands over her chest. “If anything comes close to Midoriya, I’ll bash their heads in with this sledgehammer I use to break legs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party turned and gave her very concerned looks. “What? It’s good for warding off the ones I don’t want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pandemonica adjusted her glasses. “What happened to the brimstone your line is known for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A horrible screech filled the air as a wrathful soul resembling something out of the Blair Witch Project swooped down and grabbed Izuku by the shoulders, lifting him high into the air as the triplets jumped for his leg. Unfortunately, they missed their mark and Izuku was lifted farther and farther away until a blood-red laser vaporized the soul’s body and bony wings, leaving him falling very quickly to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cerberus caught him, using their arms to weave a safety net that most cheerleading squads used. Their arms would’ve broken had they been human, but luckily they were not. The triplets helped Izuku stand, immediately checking him for injuries. “Master, are you okay?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah,” he said breathlessly, still in shock due to almost becoming dinner for something that looked like a bird made of human bones and deerskin. He pet the triplets. They whined with pleasure under his touch, Modeus blushing and looking away as she played with her hands, unsure as to where to put them. Izuku smiled at the triplets and she almost swooned. “Thank you, Cerberus. But uh, where did that laser come from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can thank Modeus for the brimstone,” Pandemonica replied, causing Modeus to blush even further. She hid her face with her hands, seemingly trying to twist herself into a pretzel. Another soul charged the group, only to be met with a rain of paper daggers that pierced through it. Pandemonica sighed and began walking towards the biggest river in the circle, the party following her. “Her family, starting with her late grandfather the archdemon Asmodeus, has the ability to conjure beams of super-heated demon blood from their mouths. It’s quite the sight, is it not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pandemonica!” Modeus whined, already embarrassed enough. She was sure that now Izuku knew that she could fire big fuck-off blood lasers from her mouth that she had no chance with him. He probably thought she was disgusting, just like all the Christians. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool! Does it hurt? How often can you fire them? Do you know how you superheat the blood? Is it because you have a higher body temperature? How do you fire them? How far do they go?” Izuku asked rapidly, pulling out a fresh notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t believe her ears. This mortal was not cursing her, pulling out a cross to keep her back, or throwing vials of holy water, or giving her the deportation speech in very angry Latin. No, he was looking at her with excited eyes. Eyes that wanted to know about her, and how she worked. That didn’t care if she was a demon or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was definitely having his babies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you gather the blood in your mouth-” Izuku started. His question was interrupted by Modeus hugging him tightly, her tail curling around both of them. He froze, unsure of what to do and looked to the others for guidance. Unfortunately, the others were too busy making sure that the wrathful souls didn’t murder them all, so that left him awkwardly returning the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Modeus separated from the hug, giving him a soft smile. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you two are done having a heartwarming moment, we’d like to get moving! The horde seems really ansty today! Something has them all worked up!” Pandemonica yelled over her shoulder, turning another soul into a dartboard. Malina clubbed a soul with her bottle, breaking it and stabbing another with the remnants. Cerberus worked as a team, mauling anything that came within range. Izuku and Modeus blinked and got ready to move, the party moving along the bank of the River Styx.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked out onto the river and noticed that the water seemed to be alive, bubbling and boiling as shapes moved around in it. However, it looked smaller than he would’ve originally thought, and he noticed that the normal mudbanks of the river were much higher than he would’ve expected them to be. In fact, the river looked as it was lower than it had been in a long time. “Uh, Lucifer-san, why does the river look like a stream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. Over the radio, it sounded like she was pouring herself a drink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If I had to hazard a guess, the souls that would normally compose the River Styx are all running around and trying to murder you. As to why I am not sure.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer took a sip of her wine, savoring the fruity taste before going back to the radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When you find Charon, tell him that if he doesn’t get the river under control, I’m cutting off his supply of Italian silk suits.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do, Miss Morningstar. Midoriya, come on!” Pandemonica yelled, leading the way down the riverbank. It seemed that the horde had learned that this particular party was lethal, and while their anger drove them to destroy, some of the smarter souls began running. The party used this to their advantage and began pushing the horde back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them a good half an hour to push through, Modeus firing Brimstone and swinging her sledgehammer, Malina beating anything that came close with her fists and handy dandy empty vodka bottles, Pandemonica using her paper summons to cause agonizing pain via paper cuts and lemon juice, and Cerberus hunting with glee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Izuku decided that now would be a good time to listen to pre-quirk classical music. He took out a pair of headphones and put them over his ears, putting on Rimsky Korsakov’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flight of the Bumblebee </span>
  </em>
  <span>in an attempt to ignore the carnage around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only made the carnage funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about the high pace of the music and how frantic his companions were in keeping the demons off of him perfectly encapsulated how panicked he felt in the moment, making him suppress a chuckle as he continued following after Pandemonica’s back, sketching and taking notes about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pandemonica-san:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s Hell’s Secretary and works day in and day out to make sure Lucifer-san’s job of keeping Hell in order is easy. She’s really nice when she hasn’t had coffee, and her horns are small. She almost seemed to pity me when I first arrived in Hell. However, without coffee, she’s prone to passing out for sixteen-hour long naps due to overworking herself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Pandemonica-san is given coffee, her personality changes drastically. She becomes sadistic, reveling in the joy of inflicting pain upon others, but for whatever reason, she seems content with just teasing me. I guess I do give her enough of a reaction to satisfy her sadism. Part of me wants to know just how sadistic she is, but I’d rather not find out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know the full extent of her demonic powers, but so far she has shown more strength, speed, stamina, and durability than a normal human. She has shown the ability to summon items out of thin air, ranging from furniture to books and paperwork daggers. She is fiercely loyal to Lucifer-san and I wonder just how far that relationship goes. Further research is required.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished his sketch of Pandemonica, showing her sitting in an armchair reading her book on sadism. Fourteen years of watching hero broadcasts had perfected his drawing skill, as she looked almost life-like in the drawing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked up and noted that they were still moving through the horde at a snail’s pace, and his eyes fell on Modeus using her brimstone laser to clear an entire section of the souls. He raised his pencil again and continued to follow as he wrote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Modeus-san:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Modeus-san is the second demon I have encountered on my journey through Hell. She lived in the circle of Lust, where it was extremely hot. Therefore, she wore no clothes and tried to seduce me. Had it not been for Pandemonica-san and Lucifer-san, I’d probably still be in Lust doing all kinds of lewd things with Modeus-san. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s quite perverted and seems to constantly be focused on anything and everything having to do with sex. Strangely enough, she thinks the concept of romance is perverted and blushes when romantic activities are mentioned, such as handholding. Lucifer-san says that demons have a twisted version of human morals, so it makes sense that she would think romance is perverted. When I held her hand once, she blushed so hard that she literally glowed in the dark. It was cute, actually.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Modeus-san has the demonic physical superiority that all demons have, but she has the ability to project a beam of her own super-heated blood from her mouth that is capable of wiping out an entire group of enemies in a matter of seconds. It’s quite powerful, but from what I can tell, it takes a few seconds to charge up before it can be used. She may have other powers, but they are currently unknown. Further research is required.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up again and saw that the horde was starting to peter out. Cerberus made sure he was unharmed, quickly and efficiently dealing with any soul that happened to get in his way. He decided that he would keep writing and sketching, as it was among one of the only things keeping him from panicking at the current moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cerberus, aka Icchan, Nicchan, and Sacchan:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cerberus was the third, and technically fourth and fifth demon I met. These three mischievous dog-like girls were in the circle of Gluttony, hunting the souls of the gluttonous. From what I understand, they were planning to kill me and use my flesh in a ritual that would allow them to escape to the mortal realm and wreak havoc there. But things didn’t quite go to plan, and now I’m their master, apparently. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They love physical affection such as being pet and having their hair brushed, which is amplified by the fact that each of them feels what one of them does. This is due to their unique condition of sharing one soul over three bodies. Each of them has a similar personality, and I’m actually starting to tell them apart. It’s odd.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since I am their master, they seem to want my praise and affection and will fight to the death for me. Just like a loyal dog. I honestly have no idea what I did to deserve this honor, but I don’t want to waste it. Their main method of fighting with their teeth and claws, but I suspect that there is more to them than meets the eye. Further research is required.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked up one last time and saw that they were near a house on the other side of the River Styx and Malina was bashing wrathful souls left and right with her bottle. She grabbed one soul by its neck and tossed it into a group of other souls, their bones making a sound similar to bowling pins colliding. He turned the page in his charred notebook and began his entry on Malina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Malina-san:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Malina-san is the fourth demon I met in Hell. She was stationed in the circle of Greed, where the souls of greedy executives pull on their once-glorious company headquarters to prevent them from sinking into the sands of annihilation. I accidentally surprised her when we met and she nearly took my head off with a punch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She seems like a sour alcoholic when you first meet her, but she’s actually really nice once you get to know her. She likes video games, but due to a lack of contact with the mortal realm, she’s stuck playing games from the early twenty-first century. She also voiced her frustration of Hell’s lack of internet with Lucifer-san, who agreed to have internet installed as long as Malina-san stopped drinking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Malina-san seems to prefer fighting with her fists and empty vodka bottles, completely decimating her opponents with brute force and a surprising amount of speed. She’s strong enough to bury her arm up the elbow in a wall of solid gold, but the limits of her strength have yet to be tested. More research is required.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku finished the notes and added a few finishing touches to his drawing of Malina. He was about to put the notebook away when he noticed smoke out of the corner of his eye. He watched as it flowed under the party’s legs, passing by them and gathering under a section of the horde that was regrouping. He cocked his head curiously, wondering why there was smoke when someone reached up and snatched the headphones off his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whipped around to confront the thief, seeing a demon girl with pale skin, red irises, a black arrow-tipped tail, and white hair. Her hair was quite short and most it covered her right eye. Two small black horns poked out of her hair. She had white eyebrows and wore black eyeshadow, with piercings on her mouth, ears, and nose. On her arms, she black braces, the right one also covering the back of her hand. In her left hand, she had a lit cigarette. She wore a black choker, and what surprised Izuku was the fact that she was wearing a white rosary around her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She popped the headphones over her ears, carefully aligning them to avoid damaging them with her horns. Her face was impassive for a few seconds, seemingly judging the music. Izuku started panicking, his mind flailing as it scrambled for a way to make the demon give back his headphones. He stopped when she snorted, breaking out into laughter. She waved her hand, and the background music of the circle shifted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flight of the Bumblebee.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stood in shock, and then she snapped. The smoke coiling around the regrouping horde of souls exploded, throwing bits of them everywhere as the demon cackled in delight, reveling in the carnage she had created. Her enthusiasm for violence and the explosion reminded him of a certain ash-blonde bully of his, which subconsciously made his body look smaller and less of a target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-um, can I h-have those b-back please?” he pleaded, trying his damndest to not piss her off. She sneered at him, an expression not unlike the one he was used to seeing every day. The demon stepped forward, her gaze piercing through him as she gave him a once over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna cry? Piss your pants maybe?” she sneered, her eyes locking onto him like a lioness about to pounce on a defenseless gazelle. “Maybe shit and cu-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped when she noticed the charred notebook in his hands, and his terrified expression that she was all too familiar with. Her sneer disappeared, and she pulled the headphones off and handed them to him with no argument. Izuku took them with a look of confusion as the demon turned away, flicking her cigarette butt to the ground and stomping it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mortal already had enough demons to deal with on Earth. He didn’t need another in Hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zdrada.” a familiar voice said behind her. The demon smiled and turned around, allowing her sharp, pointy teeth to show. “Malinka! I was wondering when you were going to come home!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to call me that!” Malina hissed, her expression rapidly souring. “Did you forget to pay the rent check again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what if I did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘So what if I did-’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>for Satan’s sake, Zdrada! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miss Morningstar will come personally for the check if you don’t pay it, and she’ll bring those fucking pog demons with her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘And?!’ The Devil herself is threatening to come to collect our rent and your response is ‘And?!’” Malina shrieked, Zdrada calmly pulling out another cigarette and lighting it with a snap of her fingers. She took a puff and blew it out, directing the smoke away from the others and snapping to destroy another part of the horde. Malina sighed and sat down. “I need a drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I assume you found her?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer asked, her voice causing Zdrada to stiffen for a half-second before her normal apathetic expression returned. She turned to Izuku, who had the radio clipped to his belt. She made a fake anxious smile and decided not to piss off her boss, because she and her sister did need a place to live.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Boss! How’s it going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cut the crap, Zdrada. Your rent is overdue.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I sent it out like I usually do! Charon should’ve delivered it by now!” she protested before looking over at the river. “Although, the river is lower than my standards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have noticed that Charon hasn’t reported in since earlier this morning. The soul horde might have something to do with it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Boss, I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen the souls this ansty. Or out of the river. You’d think someone would be around to keep them in check.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Indeed. Charon’s boathouse isn’t far from here. Go there and see what you can find. If you can find the ferryman, tell him to resolve the situation with the river or else. That should get him moving. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Stay vigilant, and try not to get yourselves killed. I’d rather not have to fish your corpses out of the river.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer closed the channel, sighing heavily as she picked up her ringing smartphone. As the Queen of Hell, she was the only demon to have upgraded from paper to electronics. She had been trying to get the rest of Hell up to speed on technology, but so far her efforts had been blocked by her Old Man. This, of course, pissed her off to no end, because with every form of paperwork she signed it only seemed to get worse. Seriously, how hard was it just to get some decent internet?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the third ring, she bit the bullet and answered the phone, the line connecting her with her eldest sister, the one who would be destined to fight her to the death in the Apocalypse. Like that would ever happen. The mortals would destroy the world before the horsemen even had the chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Michael.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know it’s been a while. I would visit, but I have the feeling that you’d stop me from entering the gates of Heaven even if all you wanted to do was to hug me and welcome me home after so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed dryly. “Michael, we both know how Father feels about me. It would take a miracle for him to actually consider letting me out. Besides, I know you didn’t call to catch up on the times. What will it cost me to have internet installed down here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer took a sip of her wine, savoring the fruity favor as her sister explained the terms. She nearly spit it out when a piece of very shocking news passed by her ear. She coughed violently, beating her chest in order to dislodge the debris in her thought as her sister panicked in her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Michael!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. I just was surprised, is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate your concern, Michael. Tell me, what is the name of this angel that you’re sending down here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Azazel? Father is sending the angel who’s so far in the closet you need spelunking gear to get her out? I know he changed his rule on same-sex couples, but what exactly is his plan with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Michael, Father makes up the ‘Great Plan’ as he goes along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. I’ll have her delivered to the circle of Heresy. Tell Mother and our sisters that I said hello. Love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer hung up the phone, wondering what shenanigans an angel in Hell would cause. Not to mention that this angel was fresh out of Metatron College and planning on studying Advanced Demonology. Christ on a unicycle, what was her Father thinking?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could only hope that Midoriya’s party was making their way to Charon without much trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flicked on the channel to check on their progress, and immediately the sound of Malina and Zdrada arguing assaulted her ears like the FBI invading the home of a person who had called a small anime girl attractive. Unfortunately, the two sisters were not as quick and efficient as several special agents doped up on adrenaline and freedom juice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malinka, you really need to stop playing those games! They make you look like a huge nerd, and besides, your gaming chair can only take so much before you break it. Whether it breaks from rage or pleasure is all up to you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Shut up! I’m tired of your bullshit Zdrada! Why can’t you just not make my life torture for once?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because then it wouldn’t be fun, Malinka.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MY NAME IS NOT MALINKA!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why- ARGHHH!!!” Malina screamed and grabbed at her hair, taking her anger out on some wrathful soul who happened to be in the way. Zdrada laughed, blowing more smoke and clearing the way to a house. It had a pier that stretched over the River Styx, where a boat sat, bobbing gently in the water of wrathful souls. The nearby mailbox had the name “Charon” on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked at it curiously. “I’m guessing this is the place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Pandemonica said, her lemon-imbued paper daggers painful enough to ward off the wrathful souls. “Now, he’s known to be very fickle, so I would suggest that we knock on the door politely-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The boatman is asleep!” Cerberus interrupted, peaking into Charon’s bedroom window. Pandemonica sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying not to get upset. She failed in her efforts and let out a deep sigh through her nose. “Of course he’s asleep. Why does he get to sleep on the job when I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep in the last five hundred years?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sucked in a breath. “This might be the time where someone tells me to not let my anger get the better of me. To walk away, and politely knock on the door. They are right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes, and they gleamed maliciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I am a demon, and I don’t believe in moral high ground.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pandemonica marched up to Charon’s front door and kicked it down, startling the scrawny ferryman in his bed. He watched in fear as Pandemonica marched toward him like a Terminator. She grabbed him by his collar and threw him out the window, where he landed on the pier. Charon scrambled to the boat, threw on his cloak and grabbed his staff as she strutted through the door, eyes blazing with anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is the last time I buy coffee from you, Charon, and the last time you fall asleep on the job. Now, you’re going to take all of us to the puzzle at the end of the river for free, and maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just maybe,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I won’t fill out a complaint with HR. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you understand me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charon nodded rapidly, not wanting to upset her more than he already had. “I-I’ll get the river under control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tapped his staff against the ground, and all around the circle, the wrathful souls who made up the river found themselves drawn to the riverbank, where they melted into the violent waters and filled the river back up to its proper level. Charon wiped his brow and almost asked the party for fare, but Pandemonica’s glare was more than enough to remind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the boat out to the middle of the river, paddling towards the end as the angry souls fought against each other in the water. Cerberus pawed at a few that got too close, and Zdrada had decided to hitch a ride. Izuku sat next to her, and his curiosity got the better of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zdrada-san, um, why are you here with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Funny question, kid,” she snorted, smoke flowing out of her mouth in copious amounts. “You really think I’d miss out on the chance to be in a harem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku’s reaction was instant and loud. “A-A-A h-harem?! B-But I-I d-don’t- I-I’m n-not sleeping w-with any o-of t-these p-pretty w-women!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet.” Modeus added. Zdrada cackled as he turned bright red and hid his face in his hands, not talking for the rest of the trip down the river. It was actually quite peaceful, once you got past the screams of the damned and the occasional nightmare fish trying to crawl its way onto the boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the puzzle, and Charon hurried away once they were on dry land. Pandemonica watched him go, making a mental note to talk to Lucifer about that man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I never really did like him. Anyway, Midoriya, I’m sure you know the drill by now, but these spikes are different. They stick in and out when you move. Timing here is crucial.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded, the girls heading to the elevator, which had upgraded to a freight elevator in order to fit them all in it. “Thank you for your advice, Lucifer-san.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a step, not expecting out a response from her, but was surprised when she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Midoriya?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lucifer-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...good luck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku smiled, and although she couldn’t see it, Lucifer felt the gratitude radiating off of him. It made her smile. He took another step forward, knocking a skeleton into the wall and kicking it to bones to make sure the spikes didn’t sap his twenty-three will.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He took another step forward, the spikes rising in front of him, but as he stepped onto him, they sank into the ground. He looked ahead of him and carefully plotted out a course before making his next move, knowing that a key was around the corner and these boulders to his left needed to be kicked in a certain order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kicked the one to his immediate left up, grimacing as the spiked poked his feet. He took two steps forward, kicking another boulder into place and quickly moving to the key, grabbing it and moving back to the boulder he had arranged, kicking it out of the way to clear the way forward. He darted over another spike tile and grunted as his feet were poked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku unlocked the locked block, noting another boulder etched with what looked like a lowercase “n.” He kicked it aside to reveal another stone tablet, this time with arrows pointing left, down, down, left. He got the feeling that this stone and the one he had found earlier were part of something bigger, but he didn’t know what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he put the tablet in his bag and walked to the elevator, where the girls welcomed him and herded into the machine, Lucifer congratulating him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well done. You managed to solve the soul drought, and solved a puzzle in no time. Next circle is Heresy, and there’s an angel down there that might need some help getting around, especially with other demons looking to take advantage of her curious nature.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find her, Lucifer-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you. Remind me to give you something when this is all over.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the elevator descended, Izuku contemplated the events that lead up to this moment and noticed now friendly Lucifer was acting towards him. Did something between them change? Perhaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just glad to have her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Five circles down, four to go...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The High Priestess' Heresy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which a cinnamon bun meets a closet lesbian angel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope you had a nice day. If you didn't, that's okay too. Everyone had bad days! You just gotta look on the bright side of things!</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.</p><p>I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The elevator went down smoothly, arriving at Hell’s sixth circle with a pleasant ding. The doors opened and the elevator’s occupants stepped out, welcomed into the dark, dank depths of the cavern beyond. The circle of Heresy was a series of catacombs, where heretics burned in tombs for all eternity, the flames burning them and casting light out onto the tunnels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku felt his opinion of Hell dropping with each circle. It had started with a foggy forest and a hot Mars-like landscape where people engaged in sexual activities that ended with their annihilation, which sounded bad. But it was definitely an upgrade from dark creepy catacombs filled with the screams of burning heretics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cerberus sensed his unease and hugged him. They wiggled into his embrace, trying to ease the anxiety that they saw overcoming his face. He gladly welcomed their affection and scratched behind their ears, making them coo in excitement and wiggle about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malina scowled, as usual, and Zdrada blew an uncaring cloud of smoke into the air. Modeus glanced around as they proceeded forward, not exactly a fan of the burning human souls in their tombs. She joined the mobile group hug unit, securing Izuku’s hand and glowing. Pandemonica grinned, reveling in the sound of the souls suffering. “I love the sound of heretics suffering in the afternoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer-san, what is this place?” Izuku asked, passing a soul that sat in its tomb and made direct eye contact with him as it burned, making no indication that it felt any pain or the flames licking at its body. It did not stop looking at him until he was out of sight, where it resumed looking at the same part of the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome to the circle of Heresy, Midoriya. I imagine that you’re currently in the catacombs full of burning heretics. That’s it. This circle manages to keep itself running without much need for supervision, which is why most demons consider this circle to be a place to reflect and relax, unwind if you’ve been assigned here. Granted, not many demons will be reflecting on anything. Most just simply do not have the patience.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got something you want to say to me, Boss?” Zdrada baited, trying to get a rise out of Lucifer. Thankfully, she ignored the rebel demon and continued with her explanation of the circle, recalling some pleasant memories from her youth as her Father’s favorite creation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I put a lot of these souls in here. The ones near the top are the recent arrivals if I recall correctly. But as you go further down, the ones at the very bottom, whose bodies are not entirely human and bones are blackened with ash? I put them in there. When I was still the Morningstar, God’s favorite daughter… until Adam came and ruined all of that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even a deaf man could detect the bitterness in her tone. She clearly held the first man in contempt, and if the stories were correct, she had been the serpent that had whispered into Eve’s ear and convinced her to eat the forbidden fruit, the dominos falling to end with the two of them being kicked out of the Garden of Eden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But enough about reminiscing about my glory days of yore. My father, who apparently had a grand plan that he never shows to anyone, not even my mother, has decided that in exchange for Hell receiving internet, an angel is to come to Hell and observe it and its occupants. She should be around here somewhere. If you’re worried about losing your way in the catacombs, just follow the souls that show more bones. The puzzle is near the older end of the tombs.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer readjusted her in her seat. Mentioning Adam had made her grumpy. Maybe she should go out for a bit and punch Judas in the dick a few more times. See how he felt for betraying her Brother. Hopefully torturing the betrayer of the one good thing that had come out of humanity (besides sharp business suits) would make her feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to go out for a few minutes. Pande, I trust that you know your way through the catacombs?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Miss Morningstar. I will see to it that we locate the angel and proceed to the puzzle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without any further ado, Pandemoncia gathered the group together, leading them through dank corridors lined with tombs. Izuku kept looking at the souls burning with ethereal fire, some of them screaming in eternal pain, others sobbing as the fire ate at their essence, and others either sitting or standing, staring blankly at the walls of their tombs, unblinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pandemonica-san?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Midoriya?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I die, am I going to go this circle and burn for all eternity?” He asked, watching in fear as a soul wailed in pain before collapsing onto the ground, unmoving. He didn’t want to be down here and burn for all eternity. That looked painful and horribly inconvenient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It depends, Midoriya. Do you believe in Judeo-Christian rites?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, no? I’m Japanese, and I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Practice a combination of Shinto and Buddhist rites.” she finished, looking around the corner and orienting herself. “No, Midoriya, you are not a heretic. As much as the Almighty would like you to burn in this circle along with the other infidels, your soul is very much in the hands of the religions you practice and his tampering with it would cause issues with the other gods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite simple. The gods don’t mess with the souls of believers of other religions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Izuku said, Zdrada saying something snide in the background that he didn’t quite catch, only to hear the sound of Malina punching her in the stomach, followed by pained cackling. Modeus and Cerberus peeled off him to deal with the others arguing, the triplets saying something about getting along for their master’s sake and Modeus agreeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about atheists?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, those are fair game. Miss Morningstar loves torturing those souls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Absolutely. They wind up here, look at me, and panic when I say ‘Welcome to Hell, mortal. I’m Satan, and you’ll be staying here for all eternity.’ And the best part is, they start praying to Father, but he can’t hear them. HAH!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer broke down in laughter, the sound rather angelic to Izuku’s ears. He wished that he could hear her laugh more often, and wondered what might make her laugh. He turned back to the radio to ask her and froze when he saw the faces of the girls staring at him with varying expressions. It took him a moment to figure what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I said that all out loud, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Yes, you did. That is the second time you’ve complimented me and compared me to an angel.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, sorry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I never told you to stop, did I?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good answer. Don’t do it too often. Any clues as to where the angel-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shrill scream echoed down the corridor. Everyone’s head snapped in that direction, and Pandemonica reached out to pull Izuku behind her, but her hand met empty air. She looked up to see him running in the direction that the scream had come from, his fast pace increasing the distance between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midoriya!” she called after him, but he was already gone. “Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Morningstar is going to kill me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to give chase, the other girls flowing suit. The triplets overtook her easily, racing after Izuku at top speed. Modeus was hot on her heels, with the Slavic sisters following close behind. He heard footsteps coming around the corner, and he sped up, already committed to helping out who had screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for both Izuku and the unknown party, both of them were approaching the other at very high speeds with no intention of slowing down. They were on a collision course, and no force on the planet could stop them from meeting. They charged around the corner, and proceeded to immediately crash into each other, the unknown party landing on top of Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hit his head pretty hard on the ground, grunting out in pain before two soft, cushiony objects smothered him. He groaned, the person on top of him staring down at him. She - he guessed it was a she based on the pitch of the shriek the person made before scrambling off of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry!” the person stammered, trying to make up for what she had done. “A s-soul startled me and I ran and I wasn’t looking where I was going and I bumped into you and smothered you with my b-b-breasts-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku opened his eyes, revealing a woman with short black hair cut in a bob and blue eyes wearing a white, almost militaristic uniform, with yellow lining on her collar, sleeves, gloves, and down the middle of her shirt.. She wore a necklace under the collar of her uniform, which meets to hold a square cross with leaves protruding from under it, as well as pants with a belt, and white boots with straps on the top, with silver lining on the straps. She wore a ribbon that stretched over her head like a headband, tied into two knots just above her ears. Floating a few inches above her head was a halo that cast a soft glow, illuminating the catacombs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This woman was an angel of God. And she had just crashed into him and accidentally smothered him with her breasts. The realization caused him to turn as red as she was, and that’s when the girls came around the corner. Modeus saw the blushes on their faces and immediately assumed the worse, jealousy overtaking what little reason she had normally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!” she screamed, pouncing on the angel. They both tumbled to the ground, the angel finding herself in a similar position as Izuku had been in a few minutes prior. Modeus raised her fists to start beating her face in, pooling a Brimstone laser in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Modeus. Stand down.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallowed the laser. “But Miss Morningstar-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I said STAND DOWN.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer ordered, her tone conveying that she was not in a good mood and certainly not to be trifled with. Modeus grumbled under her breath and climbed off the angel, shooting another glare in her direction before hugging Izuku’s side tightly. The angel stood and brushed herself off as the others approached, Cerberus sniffing at her curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Thank you,” she stammered, obviously very nervous. “I just came down here to study demons and Will. I should’ve brought my flaming sword-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“State your name and rank, angel.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer ordered in a voice very reminiscent of a top-ranking military commander. Izuku wondered why she would sound like that, but his question was overruled by the surprise that came with the angel suddenly snapping to attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Private Azazel, soldier of the 101st Company under General Michael, ma’am!” she replied, staring dead ahead. “I have been assigned to Hell per my request to study Demonology and Will, ma’am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Former General Lucifer Morningstar, chief leader of His forces against the darkness. At ease, Azazel.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She relaxed visibly, still looking slightly anxious and shaken with all that had happened in the last five minutes. Then again, who wouldn’t be after getting startled by a flaming human soul, running blindly through unfamiliar catacombs, crashing into someone, and then embarrassing yourself further by smothering the person with your… erm, assets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies. I didn’t mean to startle or upset anyone with my arrival, much less meet the Morning Star herself. I’m actually surprised that there are demons in this level. General Michael told me that this level is usually reserved for demons on vacation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see my sister keeps her soldiers informed. You were told correctly, Azazel. Normally, no one would be down here, which would give you an opportunity to study Hell without much trouble. The only reason this many demons are here in this place is for whatever reason, this mortal draws demons to him like moths to a flame.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mortal?” Azazel asked, tilting her head in confusion before looking over at Izuku, blinking, and then the realization hit her harder than the meteor God (and the other deities of the world) had sent to wipe out the dinosaurs. “You’re a mortal?! But- you’re still alive! How are you in Hell?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wandered in here by accident?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… wandered into Hell by accident?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Azazel whisper-shouted. “One does not simply wander into Hell!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are confusing Master with your questions, angel!” Cerberus yipped, growling angrily. Azazel glanced over to the triplets and her eyes lit up with an almost manic fascination of the demon before her, especially when she noticed that Izuku’s head-scritches seemed to be affecting all three of them. She pulled out a notepad and pen, leaning in excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demon triplets that seem to share all physical sensations. Fascinating,” she said, scribbling notes down as quickly as she could. She began muttering to herself, Izuku being the only one able to understand her motormouth. He realized she was theorizing about how the connected feelings of the triplets, and he pulled out his notebook and flipped to the page with Cerberus. “I have some notes if you’d like to see them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azazel looked up at him with a curious gaze, gingerly taking the notebook from him and scanning the pages with Cerberus, her eyes blazing through the information. She transcribed it so quickly that Izuku barely had time to blink before she asked him rapid-fire questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the master of the triplets? How did that happen? Are they like normal dogs? How do they act around you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku responded in the same rapid-fire manner, the others in the room completely lost as to what the conversation was about. Pandemonica could only catch a few words, such as “Will,” “research,” and strangely enough, “quirks.” That was what humans called the powers they were born with. She decided to let it slide and sipped her coffee, plotting their route to the puzzle and out of the circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malina groaned, muttering something about how it was getting out of hand, now there were two of them, and Zdrada actually agreed with her about something for once. They decided to pass the time by playing a quick game of poker with Modeus, who kept trying to bet pieces of clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cerberus watched curiously, their eyes bouncing back and forth between the two note-taking fiends, not understanding a single word they were saying. It may as well have been gibberish to them. But that didn’t stop them from enjoying their master’s excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the epic rap battle of nerdism continued, Lucifer listened to the two of them on the radio and actually found their chatter to be adorable. She decided to let them go uninterrupted just to see how long it would go one, and then they started talking about Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what Will is, Midoriya?” Azazel asked, having learned his name in the conversations they had together. He shook his head slowly, not exactly sure. “Lucifer-san explained it to me briefly, but I don’t completely understand it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Let me give you the simple version. Will is the, well, will of an individual. It’s the driving force behind everyone’s actions, provided that they have free will. Now, the stronger your Will is, the less you will suffer from Will draining effects, which is the only reason you’re still standing here and not dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked. “I survived in Hell because I have a high Will?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Remember in the Purgatory Forest, where the fog rolled in and dulled your mind? Your will stepped in when you started discussing heroes with me. The same thing happened in the Hall of Pheromones. Midoriya, out of all the mortals I have in my lifetime, I have never seen a mortal with as much Will as you in a long time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. The last mortal I knew with that much Will was my younger brother, Jesus.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your younger brother was Jesus?! Wait… yeah that actually makes sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Azazel redirected everyone’s attention to the discussion at hand. “My point is, I’m doing a thesis on Advanced Demonology and the Mortal Applications of Will, and I think you’re the perfect subject.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? B-But I’m just a quirkless nobody-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midoriya, no. Talk like that only makes you feel powerless. When you feel powerless, you want to take the power back. And when you want to take the power back, you take karate. And when you take karate, you want to use your karate. And when you want to use your karate, you become the Fist of Justice. And when you become the Fist of Justice, you run along rooftops. And when you run along rooftops, you fall into a dinner party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku and the rest of the party looked over at Azazel with very confused expressions. She continued, thinking that her next words would clarify their confusion. “Don’t fall into a dinner party. Get Direct TV and save on cable now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zdrada’s cigarette fell out of her mouth. She blinked a couple of times, lowering her hand a small amount and asking the question that was on everyone’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck does a Direct TV ad have to do with anything you were talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…, some form of encouragement?” Azazel offered, hoping that she hadn’t just ruined any chance at any normality between herself and the group. Malina looked at Zdrada’s now visible card hand and bristled at the ace hidden in her palm, growling at her sister. “Zdrada, you cheater!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rebel just laughed. “I was wondering how long it was going to take you to notice, Malinka.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malina sighed and rolled her eyes, snatching the cards back from her sister and Modeus, who pouted. Malina just scowled and packed the cards away, standing up and crossing her arms. “Can we just get going already? I’m sick of these catacombs. This isn’t the Binding of Isaac.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...the Binding of Isaac happened over four thousand years ago.” Azazel responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Video game, not the event, angel.” Malina snapped, Pandemonica leading them through the tombs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a video game about the Binding of Isaac?” she asked, writing that down in her notebook. Mortals were more fascinating that she realized. To make video games about such an event, what had to happen to a person to make them want to do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She descended into a muttering storm that would rival one of Izuku’s. Malina groaned and moved faster, trying not to push Pandemonica out of the way. Cerberus followed close after, with Modeus, Azazel, and Izuku bringing up the rear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realized that he hadn’t updated his notebook with entries regarding Zdrada and Azazel, or Lucifer for that matter. So now was the time to do so. He took out his notebook and pencil, and began to write.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zdrada-san:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zdrada-san is the fifth demon I met in Hell. She is the older sister of Malina-san, and she lives in their house on the circle of Anger. I first encountered her when she stole my headphones and almost threatened me, much like Kacchan does. I really don’t understand why he hates me… anyway, she was going to threaten me, but then she stopped. I’m not sure why.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She smokes a lot, and her powers revolve around that smoke. She can breathe it out and control where it goes, and with a spark created by a snap of her fingers, she ignites the smoke and causes it to explode. This, of course, makes no scientific sense whatsoever, even with the existence of quirks. I’ll ask about it later. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She and Malina-san do not get along. Zdrada-san seems perfectly comfortable with making people around her angry and laughs at them when she does. I assume that she says the things she says to get a rise out of people, but for what reason? What would drive her to be, for lack of a better term, a bitch? I’m not sure. Further research is required.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flipped the page and began his section on Azazel next. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her gazing at Malina and Zdrada’s asses, her face blazing with color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azazel-san:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azazel-san, to my surprise, is an angel. An actual angel in Hell. I have no idea what she is capable of, but I did learn a few things about Heaven. Apparently, the angels there are soldiers, and she is a private under the command of Lucifer-san’s sister, Michael. That surprised me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She seems to be just like me. Curious and inquisitive, wanting to know everything she possibly can about the demons of Hell and Will, which is apparently the driving force in our souls. It supposedly can grant powers, like a quirk, but you have to earn it, rather than it being given to you at birth, like a quirk. Maybe if I can find out how to use my Will, I can be a hero. I’ll ask Lucifer-san about that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azazel-san seems quite curious about demons and how their society works. I spoke with her earlier, and she would make an excellent research partner. I should swap notes with her again at some point. She might provide an insight that I may not have considered. Further research is required.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku flipped the page and he was about to write down Lucifer’s name when the soul he was passing suddenly slammed its body against the door to its tomb and stared at him. He screamed, Cerberus immediately rushing to his side as the line halted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Midoriya, what’s wrong? What’s happening?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer asked, her anxiety rising as she heard the raspy groans of the now flaming skeleton. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Midoriya, respond!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stared at the soul with wide eyes, his heart pounding as he froze in fear. The souls in the other tombs nearby all turned to look at him, their gaze piercing and all-knowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lo! Man returns to Earth!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the soul rasped, pointing at him with a blazing bony finger, and spoke with a voice that whispered from the flames themselves. It suddenly fell to its knees, screaming as the fire consumed its frame and burned to ash before it could say anything further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku watched as the bones turned to ash, completely horrified and scared beyond words. He hyperventilated, breathing very rapidly as his heart pounded like a drum, adrenaline surging through his system, eyes darting around like a trapped animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Midoriya.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were too many people. He couldn’t get away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Midoriya!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt trapped, pinned against the wall with no way out. This was it. This was how he died, trapped in Hell-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“IZUKU MIDORIYA!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yelped again, his mind instantly latching onto the familiar voice. “L-Lucifer-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Easy, Iz-Midoriya. Deep breaths, alright? In…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath in, holding it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...and out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let the breath out, feeling much calmer now. Cerberus gingerly pawed at him, and he gave a weak smile, scratching at their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you okay, Midoriya?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah. I-I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good. What the Heaven happened?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked over to the pile of ash that had formerly been a flaming soul, climbing to his feet with the help of the triplets. Pandemonica stepped in to explain while he was recovering, which he was eternally grateful for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were making out way to the puzzle, and when Midoriya passed a tomb in the catacombs, one of the souls suddenly jumped out at him and startled him. It pointed at him and yelled ‘Lo! Man returns to Earth!’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pandemonica stepped away while the others tended to Izuku. She made sure she was out of earshot and whispered into the radio. “Miss Morningstar, I know that the souls here only receive knowledge of the living from the future here, but I have no idea what that soul meant. Man doesn’t need to return to Earth, they’ve been here for the last six thousand years!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I share your concerns, Pande. This soul’s prophecy makes no sense. Did it say anything else?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It was reduced to ash before it could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I see. I’ll have Justice look him over in the next circle. Can you guide him to the puzzle?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are nearly there, Miss Morningstar. It is just right around the corner. I will report any new information to you as it comes up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Pande.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is my humble duty and pleasure, Miss Morningstar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pandemonica called the party over and lead them to the puzzle, leading the girls to one side as Izuku took his usual place on the other side. He was still a bit frazzled from the flaming skeleton, but he could handle it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This puzzle was mean. It incorporated boulders, skeletons, and a key block. When the number forty appeared over his head, Izuku gulped and wondered exactly would require that many moves. He made his way forward, kicking a few boulders out of his way. He kicked a boulder towards a skeleton and almost blocked his way out, but paused and thought about his next moves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In kicking the boulders out of his way, he had knocked the key under a boulder. He’d need to grab it before making his way to the exit. There were also these spikes that rose and fell as he moved, so he’d have to be careful about those. He made a plan and executed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved the boulders and retrieved the key, stabbing his feet in the process, came back around to the skeleton and kicked it into the wall, then moved the boulders around the locked block, unlocking it and discovering another marked rock, this time with what looked like a cents sign with a dot in the middle. He kicked it aside, and found what he hoped as the last of the ancient stone tablets. This one was marked with arrows point up, down, right, and finally up again. He set it in his bag, and made it to the elevators, where the girls greeted him victoriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cerberus and Modeus hugged him, Malina smiled softly, Zdrada grinned, Azazel congratulated him, and Pandemonica gave him a curt nod before they all stepped onto the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well done, Midoriya. Six puzzles, and not once have you died. I’m beginning to think you know more about this place than you let on. The next circle is the circle of Violence. It is not a pretty place, but then again, neither is any part of Hell. I advise that you move quickly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku took all that information and jotted it down as a mental note. He appreciated all of Lucifer’s advice, but something was still bothering him. He knew that Pandemonica had said that since he didn’t practice Judeo-Christian rites, he wouldn’t end up in this Hell, but something told him that she was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really did not want her to be wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well then. Justice next! This next chapter may not be so happy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Violence of Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Justice is blind, kinda.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello. Fair warning, this chapter has some decentish angst I think. Never really been that good at it.</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.</p><p>I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The circle of Violence was where all souls that had committed acts of violence ended up. It was split into three rings based on the violence was committed in life.</p><p><br/>
If a soul committed violence against another person, they were sentenced to the river Phlegethon, where they boiled in a stream of blood and fire. </p><p><br/>
If a soul committed violence against themselves in life, they were sent to the second ring, where their bodies were transformed into trees, some gnarled and mottled, others suspended in an ungrown state, reflecting their choices in life. </p><p><br/>
And finally, if one committed violence against art, nature, and/or God, they would be sentenced to a desert of scorching sands where fire rained on them for all eternity.</p><p> </p><p>But let us direct our attention to the second ring of violence. A demon was currently watering a few of the trees there, a surprising action given the typical nature of her kind. She had pale skin, a black arrow-tipped tail, and white hair worn in a short ponytail on the back of her head, tightened with a red bandana. Poking out of her hair were two small black horns that were rounded at the tips. She wore a pair of sunglasses, which masked her blind grey eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She wore a black tie with two silver clips attaching it to her red shirt, and a black suit jacket unbuttoned around her shoulders like a cape. She sported red fingerless gloves with metal tags on the wrists, labeled “HPJ.” Finally, she wore black pants with a belt and boots like the rest of the demons.</p><p> </p><p>She finished watering a tree, patting its side and looking around for any weeds or other unwanted flora. She found none, and nodded to the tree before walking off to refill her watering can. As the demon walked away, she wiped away a tear, finding the nearby garden shed she had built a few decades back and started refilling the can.</p><p> </p><p>That tree had been a good person in life. A good person who had been wronged by life so many times and left them in so much pain that it seemed that the only way to end it was to jump off a bridge. She still remembered having to torture that soul for the sin of suicide, treating it the same as she would the soul of a murderer. It still left a bad taste in her mouth to this day.</p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t the first suicide she had to deal with, nor was it the last. In her time as High Prosecutor, an entire grove of the forest had grown, and she had tended to every soul that had just wanted for the pain to stop. Most of those trees were quite beautiful, some flowering and letting off nice smells, offering a kind of atonement for what she felt was a sin of her own.</p><p> </p><p>She hauled the now full watering can back into the forest, watering a few trees here and there when she noticed something. Unsure of what she was looking at, she bent down, revealing a small sprout. It looked like it had just come up, but the demon hadn’t received any news of any new suicides coming in. She’d have to check on it later.</p><p> </p><p>The demon came back an hour later and noticed that the sprout had grown into a sapling. This would alarm someone who wasn’t used to this happening every other day. She sighed and watered it, hoping that the soul it was attached to would have some form of peace.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the sapling began to wilt, which the demon recognized as the soul the tree was bonded to generating a large amount of Will. She cheered internally, happy that someone was getting their life together. Then the wilting abruptly stopped, and the joy drained from the demon’s face.</p><p> </p><p>This happened several times over the next couple of hours. The demon would periodically check to see if the sapling had made any progress, and she was stunned to see a beautiful sakura tree in full bloom.</p><p> </p><p>It would have been beautiful had she not known the reason why trees grow in this forest.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Welcome to the circle of Violence, everyone. If you look to your right, you will see the Phlegethon River, where those who committed acts of violence against others swim in the waters of boiling blood and try in vain to avoid the rain of fire. They feel the collective pain of those they harmed for all eternity, unable to rest.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The party looked over to the right, where the screams of murderers, plunderers, and tyrants greeted their ears. Pandemonica grinned, the sound music to her ears while the others cringed. Lucifer continued her impromptu tour guide routine, guiding them along the river, pointing out the occasional prominent figure that deserved to be in there.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku watched it go, wondering if Kacchan would end up in here when he died. That probably wouldn’t happen, considering that he had still seen the spiky-haired ash-blonde go to both temple and shrine when the time was needed, but he still couldn’t help but wonder if Yomi led into Hell. Surely, the Shinigami wouldn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I had no idea Hell’s methods of punishment were so intense,” Azazel commented, scribbling down what she saw. Her thesis on Hell’s mechanisms and processes would be groundbreaking in Heaven. Maybe she’d get a promotion! Oh, that would be great! Assigned as the angel watching over the bit, like Apollyon, that was a dream come true! “I’ll need to review this when I write my thesis!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is everyone ready to move on? Good. If you continue to follow the path, you’ll see a forest up ahead. Your guide through the forest should meet you on the side. If you see her, yell. Her hearing is better than her sight. Oh, one more thing. When you’re going through the forest, don’t break any of the twigs. Just trust me on this one.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Worry not, Miss Morningstar. I remember the last time I came through these woods. It was… not pleasant, even by Hell’s low standards. I shall refrain from touching the trees and encourage the others to do the same.” She emphasized her point with a sadistic smile before sipping her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Cerberus shuddered, hiding behind Izuku as Azazel did the same, Modeus joining because she felt jealous. Why couldn’t she be physically affectionate with him? She huffed, pressing against both him and Azazel, unknowingly causing both of them to turn bright red.</p><p> </p><p>Zdrada caught sight of the mess and grinned. “Getting a bit friendly, aren’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Both Azazel and Izuku sputtered in protest as Zdrada cackled, Malina scowling and following Pandemonica down the path to the forest. The others joined them quickly, approaching the forest’s edge and seeing a figure facing a tree, watering it.</p><p> </p><p>Pandemonica recognized the figure and smiled, glad to have someone else to help manage the chaotic mess that was the Hell-traveling tour formed by Izuku Midoriya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Justice. It’s been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Justice turned around, her face curious. It lit up when she saw Pandemonica, sparkles appearing around her as she approached. “Pande, you sadistic bitch! How’ve you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rather well, considering I haven’t slept in around five centuries. Caffeine and the screams of the damned are the only things keeping me from Hypnos’ blessed embrace.” she replied, hugging Justice.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like the Dark Ages all over again, huh? You really need a vacation. Just go into a coma for a week. Satan knows you deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I would love to go catatonic for a week, I cannot. Hell does not rest, and someone needs to keep track of the paperwork.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough. So, are you going to introduce us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” she responded, gesturing to the group. “Our merry band of misfits includes Modeus, the granddaughter of late archdevil Asmodeus, Cerberus, the triplets grandchildren of Hades’ dog, Malina and Zdrada, Slavic demons from the circle of Anger, Azazel, an angel from Heaven Studying Demonology and Will, and finally, Izuku Midoriya, a mortal who wandered into Hell from Japan.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wander in here from Yomi?” Justice asked, looking over at Pandemonica.</p><p> </p><p>“No, actually. He’s living, so I doubt that he’ll be visiting Yomi anytime soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, he’s living?” she inquired, turning her head in Izuku’s direction and immediately flinching at the bright light. <em> “Holy shit!” </em></p><p> </p><p>While Justice could not see as a normal human or, in this case, demon could due to being blind, she could see souls. When she looked over at Pandemonica, she saw the intense sadism that practically radiated off of her. She saw the chaos that Cerberus embodied, and lust that formed Modeus. The deep emotional scars that Zdrada bore, and the “fuck off” aura that Malina generated, as well as the blinding white light that was Azazel.</p><p> </p><p>But Izuku?</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was the purest human soul that Justice had ever seen in her life. His soul was so bright that even with her sunglasses, Justice had to squint to see his soul without looking away. To her, it was like staring directly at the sun.</p><p> </p><p>And then he <em> smiled. </em></p><p> </p><p>Justice hissed and looked away, her eyes tearing up. She groaned in pain, causing everyone to panic. Izuku ran to her side, helping her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Justice-san, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Ow,” she groaned, rubbing her eyes. “Sweet Satan, kid. If I wasn’t already blind, your soul probably would’ve done the job. <em> Lucy’s thighs, </em>that hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you’re blind?” Izuku asked, extremely confused. He had looked around, and there were no sources of light bright enough to warrant the kind of reaction that Justice had to him. What was going on? And if she was blind, shining a bright light at her would be as effective as verbally insulting a deaf person. “But if you’re blind, then why did you turn away like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Justice grinned widely. “I’m glad you asked, Midoriya! I may not be able to see the same way you do, but I see your soul, which is why I’m facing this tree instead of looking at you. Your soul is so pure that I can’t look at it without wincing.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to cause you any pain.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fine, kid! You didn’t know I could see your soul and your deepest, darkest secrets!”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kidding!” she exclaimed, turning around and not flinching this time. “Looks like my sunglasses finally adjusted to your abnormally bright soul. Now that I can actually see around you, let’s go through the forest!”</p><p> </p><p>Her face went from whimsical to serious in the fraction of a second. “This forest is where the souls of those who have committed suicide go. You are to treat the trees with utmost respect, or I will personally throw you to the Harpies. And unless you fancy being the meal to ravenous birdwomen with no respect for any lives besides their own, I suggest you follow me and <em> don’t </em>step off the path. Are we clear?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the group nodded, especially the triplets, who had received a particularly nasty glare from Justice. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>She promptly turned on her heel, watering can in hand. This forest always made her angry when people didn’t respect it. She honestly felt bad for the souls here, and worse knowing that she had put some of them in here. She knew that what she was doing was only a small atonement for the damnation she felt responsible for, but at least it was something.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku felt uneasy as he entered the forest. As he looked at the trees, noting how some of them looked cared for and others choked with vines and weeds, having no leaves. He wondered why that was. Maybe Justice knew the answer to that question. He opened his mouth to ask, but Azazel beat him to the punch.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Justice—”</p><p> </p><p>“Please just call me Justice. ‘Miss Justice’ makes me feel old.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Justice, I notice that most of these trees look very well cared for, while others are not. Do you know why that is?”</p><p> </p><p>Justice sighed, stopping in the middle of the path. She turned around and took off her glasses, revealing her unseeing, tired grey eyes. They looked like she had seen so much ugliness in the world, and she was sick of it, just wanting it to end. She rubbed her face, her expression somber and full of melancholy.</p><p> </p><p>“These trees… the souls here have already suffered enough. Some of them had very painful lives where it seemed that everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong. For most of them, it got to the point where the only way forward was dying.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked over to a dogwood tree that was in full bloom, with no weeds or parasitic vines in sight. It had been the first suicide she had ever punished as the High Prosecutor, and she regretted every second of it. The soul in the tree had long since forgiven her, but Justice still felt guilty. What kind of system punished those who had suffered on Earth and taken their own lives to make the pain stop?</p><p> </p><p>“So they took their own lives, believing that they had finally stopped the pain. Finally stopped the suffering they felt while alive, only to find themselves in Hell, to be tortured for ending their own suffering.”</p><p> </p><p>Justice clenched her fists tightly, and would have drawn blood had her gloves not prevented it. </p><p> </p><p>“Their souls had scars on them. I could see the wounds that Earth had put on them, but there was nothing I could do about it. All I could do was my duty as the High Prosecutor and punish them. Some of them did deserve to be punished, but most of the souls just wanted the pain to end.”</p><p> </p><p>She gestured to the trees around them, blinking away unshed tears.</p><p> </p><p>“So I tend to the trees. I help them now, atoning for the pain I caused them in doing my duty.”</p><p> </p><p>A multitude of unsettled and sorrowful expressions settled over the party as they processed Justice’s words. Izuku could not even begin to imagine the guilt that came with knowing that you hurt people who were already suffering, but he felt the need to let Justice know that she was not at fault.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer felt a pang of old guilt clawing at her stomach. She resolved to radio her old friend, remembering the times they had spoken about this issue before. She still felt that if there was some way to alleviate the guilt that the High Prosecutors felt, then she would do everything in her power to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Azazel looked like she wanted God Himself to smite her for the question she had asked. She tried to find the words to apologize, but none of them seemed to be appropriate. She finally managed to form a sentence in her head, almost tripping over her words as she got it out. “I’m sorry, Justice. I didn’t mean to—”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she interrupted, wiping tears from her eyes with her forearm. “It’s just a burden I have to work through and help my successor with. It’s fine. I came to terms with it a long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>She put her glasses back on, hopefully hiding the sadness that she saw in the mirror in the morning. The Awesome Demon turned back around, beckoning over her shoulder. “C’mon. Let’s keep moving. Remember, don’t step off the path. The Harpies are vicious and they will find and eat you.”</p><p> </p><p>The party followed her through the forest, silent as the grave. They all had such gloomy expressions that if one mistook them for a funeral procession, they wouldn’t be that far off. Not even Cerberus, the most cheery and optimistic of them, could muster a smile as they made their way through the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku looked out into the forest, wondering how many of these trees were the souls of quirkless people much like himself, cut off and isolated, targeted by someone that they would’ve called their friend at one point. How many of them had been told that they were better off dead than a quirkless nobody?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If you’re desperate for a quirk, why don’t you jump off the roof and hope for one in the next life? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Kacchan was right. Maybe he was just a useless Deku after all. Maybe he was better off dead, not being a burden anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Something in the woods seemed to agree with him, because he looked up all of a sudden, feeling drawn somewhere up the path. Something was calling to him. He picked up his pace, brushing past everyone else, getting brief protests. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Justice protested as Izuku brushed past her. “Kid, where do you think you’re going?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t answer, instead following the call. Justice called after him again, but her summons fell on deaf ears. He was moving quickly like a man possessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit. Kid, slow down!” Justice yelled, running after him as the others did the same. Izuku had a very large head start on them, and he quickly disappeared from their sight, leaving the girls in his dust. They increased their pace, Cerberus tracking their master.</p><p> </p><p>They came to a spot on the path and stopped, looking off into the woods. “Master went that way!”</p><p> </p><p>Justice looked in the direction he had gone in and cursed under her breath. Of all the places to go in this forest, why did he go that way? That was the worst place he could’ve gone!</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Justice, what’s happening?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not a good time, Lucy. Bit of a situation going on with the mortal.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What do you mean, ‘Bit of a situation going on with the mortal?!’” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Master is running through the suicide woods!” Cerberus barked, the triplets rushing towards Izuku’s location at breakneck speed. </p><p> </p><p><em> “He’s </em>what?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said Lucy, not a good time.” Justice reiterated. “I’ll explain later—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The Heaven you will! Keep this channel open, I want to speak with him.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Justice accelerated her pace, bursting into a clearing that was all too familiar to her. This is where the souls of quirkless children, teenagers, and young adults who committed suicide gathered together, despite of their religions. Oak, maple, plum, peach, pine… these were just a few of the trees that lined the clearing, but the one that stood out was the newest addition, the sakura tree in full bloom.</p><p> </p><p>The tree that Izuku was currently kneeling in front of, sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around when he heard Justice and the others arrive, face and eyes wet from crying. He smiled, but it was broken and full of sorrow, much like a parent wearing a brave face to keep their child calm. Justice looked at his soul, and sucked in a sharp breath, frozen in place.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku’s soul was covered in scars. His arms, legs, torso, even his head, all marked with scars that resembled burns.</p><p> </p><p>“I found it,” he croaked, voice hoarse from crying. “This tree is mine, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>The girls let out a collective gasp as their eyes went wide with shock. Izuku’s broken smile slipped, and he sniffled, completely overwhelmed by his sorrow.</p><p><br/>
He opened his mouth, intending to say something, <em> anything </em>, yet no words came forth. His eyes widened, and he clutched his throat as his mouth moved in a mimicry of speech.</p><p> </p><p>The light vanished from his eyes, and he fell prostrated on the ground. His trembling hands feebly tried to grip the ground beneath him, but any strength of his had left him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Izuku slowly began clawing at the dirt beneath him. With each passing second, his frantic motions increased in speed until it seemed inevitable that his fingers would bleed.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he stopped.</p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment, he seemed frozen, suspended in time. This unnatural stillness was broken as his gaze lifted from the ground, to the tree before him, whose blossoms seemed to glimmer as he laid his eyes upon them.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his arm, and reached out to the tree.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Izuku Midoriya.”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stilled. He turned his head to meet a crimson gaze of a blurry form of turbulent winds, dust, and debris. Two sticks, stripped of their bark, twisted upwards at the sides of the figure's head, forming two white horns. Izuku's heart was filled with a primal terror, but before he could react, the figure spoke once more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Do not be afraid.”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Almost at once, Izuku felt the terror that had so fiercely gripped him flee, as though it were a mouse before a lion. The light returned to his eyes, though weaker than before, and he knew who it was before him.</p><p> </p><p>“...Lucifer-san?”</p><p> </p><p>The effigy made of wind, leaves, and sticks glowered at him. Lucifer could not see him, only knowing that he was there due to the massive wave of fear, anxiety, and depression rolling off of him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Izuku Midoriya, you are </em><b><em>not</em></b> <em>useless. You have proven that in the short time you have spent here in Hell.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Izuku shook his head before he could stop himself, the words spilling from his mouth like a leak from a dam.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The Lord of Lies was Belial, not me. What reason would I have to lie to you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m a Deku.” The words were spoken as though they were the sound of a gavel, with the authority of the highest judge.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Midoriya. Look at me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the ground, not wanting to meet her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I said look at me, Izuku Midoriya!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He tore his eyes from the grass, looking at the effigy before him. It swirled with righteous anger, determination radiating from its very being.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You believe you are useless? If you were truly useless, none of us would be here. I would not be having this conversation with you right now. Pande would be passed out on her desk, Modeus would still be forever wandering the circle of Lust, Cerberus would not have a Master, Malina would be testing the limits of demonic alcohol resistance and burying herself in her games, Zdrada would be testing the patience of everyone in the same circle as her, and Justice would still be tending to the forest with no one to talk to.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The girls all nodded in agreement. Izuku’s frown turned neutral, considering Lucifer’s words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You have touched so many lives, Midoriya. And if the human world despises you, well, know that you are welcomed here in Hell.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy’s right, Midoriya. I can tell you myself that you seem pretty awesome, even if you have some self-esteem issues,” Justice said, giving Izuku a smile and a thumbs up. “Everyone has flaws, but they also have really good qualities too! And if the people on Earth can’t see the good you bring to the world? Their loss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Master is good! We would miss Master a lot if you died! Please don’t leave us!” Cerberus begged.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh. You’ve got me all emotional, kid. I’m not really good at this kinda stuff, but you’ve really grown on me in the short time we’ve been together.” Zdrada assured.</p><p> </p><p>“I need someone besides my sister to be around and to play games with. Plus, when I’m around you, I don’t want to drink.” Malina said, her scowl slightly less deep.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s going to hold my hand and give me hugs and genuinely compliment me if you’re gone?” Modeus pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d still like to compare notes with you, Midoriya.” Azazel added.</p><p> </p><p>“Your coffee is the best I’ve ever had. It’d be a shame to lose it to a tree.” Pandemonium complimented, slightly confusing Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, a single tear of joy running down his face. “Girls…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You see? There are people that care about you. So don’t throw your life away because you have been wrongly told that you are worthless. You are worth so much more than you realize, and even if you don’t believe in yourself, believe in those that believe in you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku raised an eyebrow, sniffling. “Did you just quote Gurren Lagann?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I might have.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They laughed, and Lucifer’s effigy held out its stick hand, helping Izuku to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Better?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Much,” Izuku replied, facing the effigy. “Lucifer-san, everyone, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You are welcome, Midoriya.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the girls let out several different variants of “You’re welcome,” and Lucifer’s effigy fell apart, the paperwork that she had filled out to use it burning up. She let out a breath, the amount of concentration needed to keep that form aloft was tremendous. </p><p> </p><p>Justice led the party back onto the path of through the forest, pulling her private radio to her ear. “Hey, Lucy.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What is it, Justice?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just between you and me, you need to do something before one of the other girls snap him up.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...I have no idea as to what you speak of.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy, I may be blind, but I can tell. Don’t let him slip by, not like how we fell apart.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...fine. I’ll meet you all alongside Judgement in the next circle.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my girl!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t push your luck, Justice.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it, Lucy!”</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the puzzle, and the girl separated from Izuku, leaving him to analyze the puzzle. With thirty-two moves and the initial observation, the puzzle seemed like child’s play compared to the others he had gone through. He started by kicking a boulder up, then kicked a skeleton to pieces, kicking the boulder that was behind into its proper position.</p><p> </p><p>Then he crossed over some spikes, perfectly dodging their jabs. He kicked another skeleton against a wall, deciding to spare it and grabbed the key instead, moving to a sequence of boulders and kicking them to their proper places before unlocking the locked block and meeting the girls on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>They all hugged him, letting him know that he was not alone in this endeavor. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Good work, Midoriya. That was the last puzzle. The next circle is Fraud, and be warned, the High Prosecutor, Judgement is there. She takes her job very seriously and will try to put you through the Sin Machine, even if you aren’t dead. Good luck, and remember, we’re here for you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku nodded, feeling the hug surrounding him from all sides and sighing.</p><p> </p><p>He really enjoyed this and hoped that it would never end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well then. I hope that y'all aren't about to burn me at the stake for hurting the best boi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Judgement of Fraud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which a sinner is judged.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there. Y'all got the big sad with the last chapter. Here's more.</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below. </p><p>I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.</p><p>A huge shoutout to my beta, SortHac, for helping me with this chapter. He's been a great help with this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “Welcome to the circle of Fraud, where panderers, seducers, flatterers, liars, and thieves suffer the consequences of their actions by being thrown in ditches and, well, it’s better to show than tell.” </em>Lucifer radioed in as the elevator came down, its doors opening to reveal the circle.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer had been right. Ten ditches held the souls of those who had committed fraud in their lives, ranging from thievery to those who flattered to exploit another person. Izuku watched with wide eyes at the souls, their heads buried into the sides of the ditches and screaming as fire licked at the soles of their feet, and that was the least torturous thing in the circle.</p><p> </p><p>In another circle, Izuku watched in disgust as those he could only assume to be flatters and liars in life bickered in their ditch, yelling and cursing at each other in such nasty terms that Justice clapped her hands over his ears. That was bad enough, but what really disgusted him was the fact that they were stuck in their own shit, waddling and bathing in it with no direction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s disgusting, isn’t it?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m going to vomit.” Izuku replied, looking away and emptying his stomach into one of the ditches, causing the unfortunate soul who got the business end of it to screech in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “To be honest, I expected that. The demons that work here all vomit when they see this place for the first time. It’s disgusting and vile. Luckily, you won’t have to stay here long.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t?” Cerberus asked, cocking their heads to the side. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we won’t,” Pandemonica replied, pushing up her glasses and wrinkling her nose at the smell. “The elevator to Treachery is over there.”</p><p> </p><p>She pointed to the other side of the ditches, where the elevator waited for them. Izuku looked left and right, noting that there were no obstacles between them and the elevator. It seemed too easy, and he wasn’t the only one who noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“This looks like the kind of area before a big boss fight,” Malina remarked. Zdrada glanced over and nodded, agreeing with her sister’s assessment. “Yeah, it does. I guess video games do teach you something besides kicking your younger sibling’s ass.”</p><p> </p><p>She cackled as Malina scowled at her, the scowl only getting worse when Azazel started muttering, her pencil flying over her notepad as she illustrated the ditches and souls. Modeus and Justice glanced over at her, with the latter nudging the former and asking, “Is she always like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s taking learning very seriously. Good for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, learning’s great, but have you tried sex?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve tried lesbian sex.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Modeus could respond, Izuku dry heaved, Cerberus rushing to his side and making sure he felt okay. They rubbed his back and handed him a paper bag conjured by Pandemonica, which he breathed in and out of, getting his breathing under control.</p><p> </p><p>Once his nausea and sickness was gone, Izuku stood up, getting a few worried glances through his way and Malina offering him some ginger ale to help his stomach. He took it graciously, gulping the refreshing elixir down in the blink of an eye. Now healthy, he cautiously took a step forward onto the plain that spanned from him to the elevator, fully expecting a trap.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU REALLY THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THAT EASY?” a voice bellowed, still startling Izuku enough though he completely expected it. A figure jumped from the cavern ceiling, landing before the party in a traditional superhero landing. She stood and pointed her finger at Izuku, flashing her teeth. “AS IF I WOULD LET THE GUILTY GO UNPUNISHED!”</p><p> </p><p>Her attire differed drastically compared to the other demons, lacking the typical gloves, red button-up shirt, and pants. Rather, she wore a ripped suit jacket to expose her stomach and a bra that didn't connect at the front, exposing her breasts to a degree. She wore a thick belt with a pentagram medallion on a chain attached to it, with only underwear underneath rather than pants. On her shoulder was an armband with two “X”s on it, signifying the Roman numeral for twenty. She completed her look with thigh-high socks covered by metal armor on her calves and belts around her thighs and high-heels. Her arms were covered with two metal gauntlets with tonfa attached, which added to her intimidation factor.</p><p> </p><p>Her skin, rather than matching the same pale, almost milk-like tone as the other demons, was more of an ash grey with a slight tinge of cocoa. Her hair was long and white, pulled back into a long, flowing ponytail that flowed behind her, seemingly ignoring gravity. Two fringes hung in front of her face, the left one ending in a bolt pattern. Two slate grey segmented horns with two spikes facing outward from her head curled up from above her ears, ending in a sharp point. Her eyes were white and glowed with intense power, and when she smirked, she exposed her pronounced canines.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku looked left and right to who the demon was pointing to, pointing to himself curiously. “Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“YES, MORTAL! IN THE NAME OF THE INFERNAL PLAIN, I, HIGH PROSECUTOR JUDGEMENT, WILL PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR SINS!”</p><p> </p><p>Justice raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, clearly not impressed. </p><p> </p><p>“Judgement, have you been watching Sailor Moon again?”</p><p> </p><p>Judgement blushed, stammering for a few seconds before recomposing herself. “T-THAT IS IRRELEVANT! I DID NOT COME HERE TO DISCUSS HOW SAILOR MOON IS A REALLY GOOD ANIME OR HOW I’M MODELING MY ENTRANCE AFTER HER OPENING, I CAME HERE TO PUNISH THIS MORTAL! HAVE AT THEE, SINNER!”</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly sprouted bat-like wings from her lower back and flew backward into the air, summoning a magic circle, yelling, “IGNITE THE SIN MACHINE! A SINNER IS TO BE JUDGED!”</p><p> </p><p>Now, any other mortal would’ve probably filled their pants and emptied their bladder at this point. Not Izuku, who was more amazed by the fact that she had wings. “She can fly?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Most demons can fly, Midoriya,” Pandemonica responded as if this was something that was common knowledge among mortals. “We don’t do it very often because it’s far easier to walk and taxing on our lower backs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“JUDGE, LEST YE BE JUDGED!” Judgement screamed, a metal monstrosity appearing from the ground, startling the girls and Izuku as they were separated. He found himself standing on a conveyor belt with spikes in front and behind him, the middle untouched. Large chains on either side of him fed into metal demonic skulls, which kept the conveyor belt going. In front of him, there was a metal platform in which Judgement took her place, cackling maniacally.</p><p> </p><p>“PREPARE TO REPENT, MORTAL—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Judgement, stand down. This mortal is not guil—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“MISS MORNINGSTAR, NO DEMONIC OR DIVINE INTERVENTION CAN SAVE HIM NOW!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Judgement—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“ABANDON ALL HOPE, MORTAL!” Judgement roared, completely ignoring Lucifer’s words. The CEO of Hell fumed at her radio, knowing that once the current High Prosecutor got going, there wasn’t a lot that could stop her. It was time to take matters into her own hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll do it myself.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned off the radio and rose from her desk, ignoring the skeletons that waited in line and briskly walking out of the throne room, making her way across the frozen wasteland of Treachery to the elevator that led to Fraud, her anger rising. </p><p> </p><p>Judgement pulled out a remote and slammed her fist onto the activation button of the Sin Machine. White fires ignited behind Izuku, and it groaned to life, seemingly scanning him for all the sins he had committed in his lifetime. He wanted to say that he was innocent, but he doubted the cackling demon operating the Sin Machine would listen to him.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed another button to start the conveyor belt, cackling loudly and making Izuku very, very afraid. He waited for the belt to start moving and hurt him, but it never did. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” she said, pressing the button again. “Why is it not working?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Izuku asked. “Is there anything I can do to help?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-NO, JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE! TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!”</p><p> </p><p>She lowered her voice and turned around, beckoning to Justice. The Awesome Demon climbed up next to her taking a look at the remote. Luckily for Justice, the Sin Machine was visible to her soul sight, as it was bound to the High Prosecutor’s soul. </p><p> </p><p>“What seems to be the problem?” she asked, rubbing her chin with a finger. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I turned on the machine, but when I went to activate the conveyor belt, it wouldn’t start. It still won’t start.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you try turning it off and on again?” Justice asked, expertly hiding the smugness she felt. Judgement looked over at her and a look of realization passed over her. She snapped her fingers, and the machine stopped rumblings, the white fires snuffled out in an instant. Then she pressed the activation button again and the machine roared to life once more, but the conveyor belt still would not move.</p><p> </p><p>“Justice, it still isn’t working! It’s never done this before!” Judgement said urgently, horribly embarrassed and mortified. She’d never been in a situation where her performance wouldn’t work. This was embarrassing! She was the goddamn High Prosecutor of Hell, damnit! “What do I do?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’s not a problem with the machine,” Justice suggested, faking an epiphany and snapping her fingers in an “a-ha!” fashion. “Maybe it’s a problem with the soul you’re punishing.”</p><p> </p><p>“A problem with the soul?” Judgement asked, tilting her head in confusion. “What kind of problem would there be with the soul?”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember when we first began your training?”</p><p> </p><p>“How you drilled me for hours on the quality of souls and how the more sins they had committed, the more I would punish them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. But think about it. What would cause the Sin Machine to not engage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… when a soul is so sinful that it overloads from the shock of tallying the souls up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Close. Tell me, what did this soul do? Do you even know his name, for that matter?”</p><p> </p><p>The realization hit Judgement like a truck. She had gone all guns blazing into punishing this soul that she didn’t even know the name of, much less the sins. All she knew was that he was alive and in Hell. She jumped off the platform and landed on the conveyor belt before Izuku, her confident smirk replaced by embarrassed anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold still.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wha—” </p><p> </p><p>She planted her hand on Izuku’s head, staring into his soul to get his name and sins. Almost immediately, she looked away, yowling in pain. He rushed over to help her, offering his handkerchief, which she took graciously, wiping her eyes free of tears as Justice laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Justice!” Judgement growled, clenching her hand into a fist. “You— You knew, didn’t you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, it’s just—” she laughed again, jumping and landing down next to them. “It was just too good to pass up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Justice! I could’ve got in some really bad trouble for punishing an innocent!” she protested, and now that she wasn’t screaming at the top of her lungs, Izuku noticed that her voice sounded quite nice. “You know how Miss Morningstar gets when something causes more paperwork for her!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. But take this as a lesson, Judgement. Don’t be so trigger-happy. I know you like punishing souls as much as I did, but sometimes you have to slow down. You don’t want anyone to get caught in the crossfire.” Justice lectured her successor, crossing her arms. “That causes all sorts of consequences-”</p><p> </p><p>“-And consequences lead to paperwork, and we all know much I just <em> love </em>paperwork, don’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>The party gasped, finding their voices after watching the Sin Machine with silent awe. They turned to the source of the voice, and the sound of high heels on stone filled the air as a new challenger approached. From the shadows, a demon appeared, with an air of authority surrounding her.</p><p> </p><p>She had pale skin, red irises, a black arrow-tipped tail, and silvery-white hair. Her hair was long, and worn tied at the end, with bangs kept in place by a black, spiked hairband that resembled a crown. Her horns were white and jagged, the latter showing her incredibly old age. She had narrow eyes and underneath her left eye was a mole. Her high status was shown in her clothing. She wore a black suit with a red collared shirt underneath, complete with white gloves, a black tie, and her Sigil on her lapel.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stared at her with wide eyes, unable to do much more than drink in the sight before him. Lucifer smirked, her pride swelling as she observed the effect she had on him. She gave him a once over, noting just how adorable he looked. From his timid nature to his fluffy green hair and freckles, and his viridescent eyes that sparkled in awe of her glory. </p><p> </p><p>“Speechless in the face of my glory? Or intimidated beyond words? Either way, the outfit I perfected over the last three centuries is really paying off. Tell me, Izuku Midoriya, what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re beautiful.” He replied honestly, his conviction clear in his words.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer did not expect him to compliment her so bluntly. Her confident smirk shifted to a look of confusion before she just said what was on her mind. “Thank you. You’re looking quite handsome yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Izuku replied, genuinely smiling at her and making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.</p><p> </p><p>It took her a few seconds to realize what she had just said. Her face turned bright red, and as the others opened their mouths to comment on it, she glared at them. They shut up, not wanting to piss off the Devil herself. Lucifer recomposed herself, clearing her throat. </p><p> </p><p>“I-In any case, now that we’re here, Midoriya, you’ve passed all the trials, and I’m here. Shall we begin the long trek back to Limbo so you can go home?” She asked him, getting a small nod from Izuku. The thought of going home after making all of these friends and just leaving them behind didn’t sit well with him, but maybe they could work something out.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” she asked, turning towards him as the rest of the party headed back to the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, would it be p-possible for you or a-any of the other girls to come to visit me in the human world once we’re done here?” he asked, eyes hopeful. When Lucifer didn’t respond with an immediate answer, Izuku decided to throw in a little extra. “I can m-make p-pancakes! C-chocolate ones!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer stared at him incredulously for a second, and Izuku wondered if maybe he’d pushed his luck a little too far.</p><p> </p><p>“You came all this way just to ask me if I would visit you in the mortal realm and tried to seduce me with chocolate pancakes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…?” Izuku replied, really hoping that she wouldn’t obliterate him. He whimpered when she leaned in, her face an unreadable mask of confusion. Behind them, the girls gave Izuku looks of pity, sure that he was done for. But Justice, who knew better, had a smile on her face and chuckled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky I have a thing for pancakes.”</p><p> </p><p>Justice couldn’t contain her laughter as Lucifer gestured for Izuku to follow her to the rest of the party. They moved back to the elevator to Violence, piling in together. Lucifer stood behind him, and found herself distracted by his almost absurdly fluffy hair. Idly, she wondered how it would feel under her hand.</p><p> </p><p>She waited until he was looking away from her. Once he was writing in his notebooks, she slowly raised her arm. She edged close to his head, hair just in reach. Izuku was oblivious, writing away in his notebook without a care in the world. Her fingers grew closer, closer…</p><p> </p><p>Icchan sneezed, startling Izuku and causing him to look in her direction. Lucifer quickly withdrew in her hand, looking away as he looked up at her curiously. Unfortunately for her, she happened to turn in the direction of Justice, who was giving her a knowing look while she wore the biggest shit-eating grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer glared at Justice, and although she said nothing, Justice still shrugged and mimed a zipping motion over her lips.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A little girl lay alone on her bed, unable to sleep. She appeared to be around the age of six, wearing a simple beige dress that resembled a hospital gown, with bandages covering her arms and legs. Her hair was white, uncut, and unruly, stretching down her back to her feet. A single horn was on the left side of her head, and her red eyes bore into the side of the room, frozen with a fear no child her age should have. </p><p> </p><p>The room she was in was brightly colored with things that a girl her age would love, such as rainbows, trees, a blue sky and a tree on a hill, making quite the nice diorama. She would’ve loved it, had it not been years since she had been outside.</p><p> </p><p>Her room was filled with toys, given to her with the intention of pacifying and relaxing her, but she did not touch them. How could she, when she laid on her bed, not knowing if the next time he came to her, she’d still be alive to feel this bed? </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t sleep, and could barely eat knowing that at any moment, the door to her room would open, and she would be led to the scary room with buckets, to die and resurrected over and over again, only kept alive for the properties of her cursed blood.</p><p> </p><p>The girl honestly thought it would be better if she was dead. It would certainly be better than this cycle of suffering she was put through time and time again. To die, to sleep… it would be so good to rest after the agony she had been through.</p><p> </p><p>The door to her room opened, and she sat up, whimpering slightly when she saw him at the door, beak mask and impassive eyes staring coldly at her. Eyes that did not view her as a person, but as a commodity to used and coveted.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time.” The man said, his manner cold and detached, not unlike a doctor during a medical procedure. The girl slowly slid out of the bed, wanting to go anywhere but where she was going right now. But she had no choice but to follow the man to the scary room, where other men with beak masks discreetly gave her looks of pity or impassiveness.</p><p> </p><p>She climbed onto the gurney in the middle of the room, facing the man who had taken her from her room. She held out her hand, flinching slightly as he took it in his. For a moment, she remained as she was, and yet she did not relax, knowing what would happen next.</p><p> </p><p>She exploded into a mass of blood, which was collected in a bucket before she was reformed again. She cried out in pain for a split second before exploding again, her blood collected in another bucket as she was reformed yet again. She exploded one last time, her blood collected, and she reformed before suddenly blinking out of existence.</p><p> </p><p>The man stared at the space the girl had been in for a few seconds before he turned to his subordinates, who flinched under his angry stare. </p><p> </p><p>“Find her. <em> Now.” </em></p><p> </p><p>The men could not scramble out of their seats fast enough, leaving the angry man staring at the space where the girl had been, wondering where the hell she had gone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So you took notes on all the girls you met here in Hell?” Lucifer asked, getting an affirmative nod from Izuku. She hummed in thought, “I’m curious to see if you have an entry for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you have notes on me, I’m not going to be able to read them, so read them to me, would ya?” Justice requested. Izuku was honestly surprised that the girls had taken the notes so well. He had expected them to react like most of his peers did, laughing and calling him a creepy nerd. But the girls wanted to see the notes, and they were eager, excited even, to see what he had said about them. That was a refreshing change of pace.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t a-actually written an entry on you t-two yet,” Izuku replied, stepping out of the suicide forest with the rest of the party in tow. He flipped the page, a fresh page ready to be filled with information. “Um, w-which one of y-you w-wants the notes first?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer and Justice looked at each other, silently debating for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion together. </p><p> </p><p>“You said you wrote the entries in chronological order of meeting everyone, correct? Then logically, Justice would be the next entry,” Lucifer reasoned, getting a nod out of Justice. “I’m fine with waiting. I’m sure the results will be spectacular regardless.”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku blushed, feeling unworthy of her praise. Justice perked up. “You know, I’ve never actually seen what I look like. Maybe if you drew me with a lot of Will, I’d be able to see the drawing, and finally, see myself!”</p><p> </p><p>“Would that actually work?” Izuku inquired, wondering just how infusing objects with Will would work. Perhaps it was simple, or really hard. Maybe it was one of those things that you did accidentally, and when you tried to do it again, it just didn’t work.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea, really. I mean, I’ve heard of Will infusing, which is kinda how my powers work, except it’s more like using your imagination to think up super powers. It’s pretty awesome, actually. Remind me to show you at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay.” Izuku said, raising his pencil and preparing to write while walking, which was something he had mastered the art of after years of observing heroes on the move. While he had learned never to draw while moving, writing while walking gave him the time to get his thoughts down without stopping and potentially increasing his travel time.</p><p> </p><p>He put his pencil to the paper, writing the first character of Justice’s name when a scream pulled his attention away from the entry. His head snapped in the direction that it had come from, and before he or any of the others could process it, he had closed the notebook and put it away along with his pencil and was running full speed towards the source of the scream.</p><p> </p><p>“Midoriya, wait! For Heaven’s- get back here!” Lucifer shouted, running after him with Justice and the rest of the party in tow. They could hardly keep up with him, watching him run straight for the Phlegethon River. “Wait, damn you!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer’s orders fell on deaf ears as Izuku pulled off his school jacket and shoes, throwing them off with his backpack. They reached him just as he dived into the river, Justice’s jaw dropping along with the others. Cerberus stared with wide eyes, Modeus covered her mouth with her hands, Pandemonium sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, Malina blinked and rubbed her eyes, Zdrada’s cigarette fell out of her mouth again, Judgement pinched herself, and Azazel covered her eyes with her hands, peeking out from between her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>As Izuku entered the Phlegethon, some part of him knew that he was supposed to be dead the second he touched the water. It boiled with enough heat to kill a person with seconds, and yet, he didn’t feel any burning. It was like he was swimming in an uncomfortably hot pool, but it wasn’t unbearable. Could this be-?</p><p> </p><p>His train of thought was derailed by a sobbing cry for help from what sounded like a little girl. He swam in the direction he had heard the noise, the demons and angel on the riverbank looking at each other in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Justice, what the Heaven is he swimming to? He was running like he heard someone calling for help, and yet, I heard nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same here, Lucy. I can’t hear a damn thing over this godforsaken screaming.”</p><p> </p><p>They watched as Izuku kept swimming, unharmed, towards something in the water that didn’t quite seem to be in focus. It faded in and out of existence, forming a fuzzy image that they could barely make out. Even Justice, with her soul sight, could barely make out what he was swimming towards.</p><p> </p><p>“What the...”</p><p> </p><p>“What, Justice? What’s the matter?” Lucifer demanded, turning towards her and growing more and more concerned by the second. Justice took off her glasses, and she blinked, rubbing her eyes to make sure she was seeing this right. Was that a soul he was swimming towards? Scratch that, a living soul?</p><p> </p><p>Izuku swam as quickly as he possibly could, reaching the source of the cries; a small girl with long unruly white hair, dressed in a tattered beige hospital gown, bandages wrapped around her arms and legs, a small horn on the right side of her temple. She was fading in and out of existence like she was caught in between life and death. She was in so much pain, and she looked out and saw Izuku, her red eyes begging him for help.</p><p> </p><p>He reached out his hand, Will surging as he grabbed the girl’s hand and pulled. She gasped out in surprise as she moved forward, solidifying and dropping into his protective embrace, shielded from the boiling blood of the river by his Will. She clung to him, sobbing as his kind hands held her close, comforting her.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku swam back to the riverbank, holding the girl close as he pulled himself to his feet, facing the dumbstruck party before him. Nobody said a word, the only sounds coming from the screams of the damned and the sobbing of the girl he was holding. Strangely enough, neither he nor the girl were wet. They were both completely dry. </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer was completely shocked about what had just happened. In all her eons of existence, she had never seen anything like this happen before. The closest she had witnessed was the resurrection of Lazarus at the hands of her younger brother Jesus Christ. This? Pulling a living soul from the land of the living to Hell, and managing to keep them alive was a miracle that she had no idea was possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Midoriya, what the Heaven did you just do?” she asked, looking at the girl clinging to him like a koala. Izuku looked just as confused about it as she was, but it was clear that he didn’t regret it at all. “I-I’m not sure. I just heard her call for help, a-and next thing I knew, I was in the river swimming to save her!”</p><p> </p><p>The girl shivered, and Izuku ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her as much as he could. “Hey, it’s okay now. You’re safe. Whoever hurt you isn’t here now. You’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl looked up at him, still afraid and doubting his words. He needed to make her feel safe, and that meant being friendly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Izuku, and this is Lucifer-san,” he said, the Devil waving politely at her. He turned towards the others, who tried to look as harmless as possible. “That’s Judgement-san, Justice-san, Azazel-san, Zdrada-san, Malina-san, Icchan, Nicchan, Sacchan, Modeus-san, and Pandemonica-san. What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl stared up at him, still scared before answering quietly. “E-Eri.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eri. That’s a very nice name. Has anyone ever told you that?” </p><p> </p><p>“N-No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, I think it’s a very nice name.” he said, hoping to make her feel safe. She said nothing, just looking at him and clinging to him. Suddenly, Judgement leaned forward and placed her gauntlet on Eri’s head, staring into her soul and looking for sin, startling herself and everyone else. Izuku pulled her away, anger on his face as he rounded on the high prosecutor, and uncharacteristic anger filling him.</p><p> </p><p>“Judgement-san, what do you think you’re doing?!” </p><p> </p><p>She looked guiltily at him, glancing over at Eri, who tried to hide in Izuku’s chest. It took him a few moments to determine what the look was for, and he shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Midoriya, I have to. It’s my duty as the High Prosecutor to punish souls—”</p><p> </p><p>“I said no, Judgement-san! Look at her! She’s clearly traumatized enough! I am not letting you hurt her more!”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as it pains me to say this, you are not her father, Midoriya, nor do you have any authority over me. Hand over the girl or I will have no choice but to take her by force.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re willing to hurt an innocent child?” he spat angrily, glaring at Judgement and baring his teeth. “You would hurt a child who has been hurt by the world already? What did she do to deserve such a fate, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“She killed her father.”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stared at Judgement in disbelief. Unshaken, she continued. “It was an accident involving her quirk, but it was still enough to qualify as a sin in the eyes of the Lord. And there is nothing I can do to not punish her, Midoriya. To deny my duty would be the same as denying my existence. I would burst into hell flame and burn to ash, and the next High Prosecutor would tell you the same thing. Hand over the girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is not a fight you will win, Midoriya. I could destroy you before you could blink. Do us both a favor and hand over the girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku held Eri tighter, refusing to let any further harm come to her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It wasn’t fair. Eri had already suffered enough. He wouldn’t, he couldn’t let her suffer more for an accident.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But... He couldn’t deny Judgement without potentially hurting Eri more.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seconds fell into minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Judgement started to step forward, reaching out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes fell into hours.</p><p> </p><p>Eri flinched and buried her face into Izuku’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
In that moment, the sheer speed of the thoughts that raced through Izuku Midoriya’s mind had surpassed all known human limits.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>From this miracle, a single thought was born.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Judgement stopped in her tracks.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Izuku locked eyes with Judgement, his emerald eyes staring into her luminescent ivory.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it. You need someone to punish? I’ll take her punishment.”</p><p> </p><p>Dead silence.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Each and every member of the ragtag group of demons had been paralyzed by Izuku’s declaration.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Be it the words themselves, the uncharacteristic manner in which they were said, or for Justice, the enormous amounts of Will pouring from every fiber of his being after he had spoken.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Judgement looked back at Lucifer and Justice, mouthing “Can he do that?” to them and getting nods of confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>She turned back to Izuku and shook her head. “Are you sure you want to do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” He replied, eyes blazing with determination.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m sorry for this.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Izuku could ask what she was sorry for, glowing white chains erupted from the ground and air, ensnaring him in their cold metal grasp. They wrapped around his limbs and torso, immobilizing him. Then demonic fire burned him alive, not even having the chance to scream before the flames consumed him, bringing with them darkness that no light could penetrate.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up suddenly, sucking in greedy gulps of air. He felt like he had died a thousand deaths, but yet as the fire subsided, he was alive. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re finally awake.”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku opened his eyes, staring up at the cavern ceiling of Fraud. He tried to sit up, but he found that he was immobilized. He craned his neck, finding himself chained to the conveyor belt of the Sin Machine, wearing nothing but his pants. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to shred your clothes, if you’re wondering why you’re only wearing your pants.” Judgement said on her platform above him, her normally cheerful expression somber and serious. “Just so you know, this isn’t personal, but it’s going to hurt. A lot. You decided to take the punishment for an act of violence, and I have to make sure you pay in full. On the bright side, since you decided to take the punishment, I won’t have to throw you into the Phlegethon and Eri is currently safe in the arms of the angel Azazel.”</p><p> </p><p>She stood, holding the activation remote in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She pressed the button, and immediately, indescribable, soul-wrenching pain wracked his body, causing him to scream in agony as the spiked conveyor belt moved, the chains keeping him in place. The spikes tore into his body, shredding his back as he howled in pain, screaming and screaming as tears ran down his face.</p><p> </p><p>The girls wanted nothing more but to tear their eyes away from Izuku’s torture, but they could not be blind to his suffering. They wept as he screamed, knowing that there was nothing they could do to soothe his pain. Eri watched as a man she had known for less than an hour took a punishment that no living human could ever bear for her, and she wept, her heart bleeding for him as she sat in Azazel’s lap, both of them sobbing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer watched as another human she loved suffered for taking the sins of another. She internally scoffed at the irony of the situation, hating every minute of it. She was the Devil, the all-powerful ruler of Hell, and yet she was powerless to help him. How poetically ironic.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku’s throat eventually gave out, his vocal cords exhausted from screaming. He sobbed silently, the pain unbearable. He wanted it to end. Wanted so desperately to give in to the sweet release that death promised him, and how alluring and attractive that option seemed. It seemed so simple, so easy. He just had to give up. To stop fighting, and allow himself to die. Yes, that seemed like a good idea. </p><p> </p><p>He looked over to the girls, sorry to disappoint them. It was nice while it had lasted, having friends. Maybe he would see them again if Izanami would let him visit from Yomi. He would apologize to them, as well as his mother, who was most likely waiting for him to come home. She would be on the couch, ready to ask how his day was, even if he gave the same, unconvincing answer every single day. He would apologize for letting her go.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister!”</p><p> </p><p>Eri? What was she doing? Didn’t she know that he was ready to die?</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give up, Mister!”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, that was cute. She was trying to convince him to live.</p><p> </p><p>“You saved me, Mister!” Eri screamed, her tears running down her face as she blabbled. “But wha— what if I-I need to be s-saved again?”</p><p> </p><p>What was she on about?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Please d-don’t die, Mister! Y-You’re kind, an-and your hands w-were so k-kind… so p-please d-don’t l-leave!”</p><p> </p><p>Deep within Izuku, a small flame flickered, in danger of being snuffed out. As Eri begged for him to not die, to live, it stabilized, growing stronger and brighter.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my hero, Mister!” Eri sobbed, her eyes red from crying. “P-Please, c-come back!”</p><p> </p><p>Hero.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pandemonica abruptly stood from her seat. Her eyes hidden behind the glare of her glasses, she called out, “Midoriya, this girl needs you! And more importantly, I need someone to make my coffee!” The glare from her glasses lessened, allowing the tears pricking the corners of her eyes to be seen.</p><p><br/>
A hero.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Modeus stood next to Pandemonica, shouting, “I need a hero! And I’m holding out for you until the end of the night!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eri considered him a hero.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cerberus nearly jumped out of their seats. “Master is our hero! Master is good and kind! Master is what all heroes should strive for!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They all considered him a hero.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Malina stood next, her knuckles white on her fists. “Midoriya, you’re a better hero than most protags I’ve played. That’s a win in my book.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Zdrada stood after Malina, her nonchalant demeanor betrayed by the death grip she had on her cigarette. “Hey, someone’s got to make sure I don’t make bitch people to death.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The word echoed through his head, shaking him to the core.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Azazel actually did jump to her feet, shouting, “The heroic potential is strong with you, Midoriya! I believe in you!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Heroes saved people, they defeated villains, but most importantly, they never, <em> ever </em> gave up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Finally, Justice stood, her back straight and her head held high as she called out, “Midoriya, being a hero is about making sacrifices and doing what’s right. But most importantly, it’s about getting back up. Get up, hero!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> He was a hero. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The flame within Izuku exploded into a roaring bonfire, growing stronger with each passing second. The girls paused in their shouting, feeling a massive wave of Will emanate from him. Judgement froze, looking over at him from her platform, her jaw dropping in shock. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku’s back was healing, his wounds closing faster than the Sin Machine could give them to him. Eventually, they closed completely, and the spikes on the conveyor belt began to break, snapping off as they came into contact with his back, leaving a wide line of missing spikes.</p><p> </p><p>Shaken from their shock, the girls resumed cheering for Izuku, even Judgement, who yelled a war cry as he moved his arms, straining against the glowing chains that imprisoned him. They groaned in protest, threatening to break as he stood, his Will blazing like a wildfire as something awoke in him.</p><p> </p><p>Something that was very familiar to Lucifer, and not in a good way.</p><p> </p><p>“You may have heard these words before,” Izuku panted, gripping the chains in his hands, his muscles bulging. “But you have never heard them used here.”</p><p><br/>
“Go beyond.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“PLUS-”</p><p> </p><p>Cracks ran up and down the Sin Machine at the speed of lightning.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hours fell to minutes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minutes fell to seconds.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once again, time itself seemed to bow to the Will of Man.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“-ULTRA!!!”</p><p><br/>
In that single moment,</p><p><br/>
As the Sin Machine was torn asunder,<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As demon and angel stood as one for the sake of Man,</p><p><br/>
As Man was born again,</p><p><br/>
All of Hell was lit.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer’s eyes widened in recognition, and she murmured to herself, “Lo, Man returns to Earth…”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
As Izuku approached the group with his trademark smile, practically glowing as Eri rushed to hug him, she turned on her heel and marched away towards the elevator to Treachery.</p><p> </p><p>The way he had emerged from the Sin Machine and had been greeted by the girls reminded her exactly of how everyone had reacted to the creation of <b> <em>him.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Izuku watched her go, a confused look on his face as she stepped into the elevator, a cold stare greeting him before a flash of betrayed hurt flashed over her face as the elevator doors closed, creating a wall between them.</p><p> </p><p>A wall that left Izuku confused as to how it had formed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What the Heaven is going on?</p><p>;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Devil's World of Treachery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which it's Lucy Time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there. (General Kenobi!) The long-awaited follow up to the cliffhanger of last chapter is here!</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.</p><p>I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of damage,” Justice assessed, looking at the sparking remains of the Sin Machine. The punisher of sinners had seen better days and better punishments. “Good thing we have good insurance. How are you holding up, Midoriya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good?” Izuku replied hesitantly, not sure what exactly had happened. He checked his body, searching for any kind of physical change, but there were no immediately obvious signs. He had no idea how he had managed to break out the machine but if he could figure out how he had done it, then he could use this newfound ability. “I don’t feel any different. All I remember is laying on my back as it got shredded and you all cheering me on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It appears that you manifested an unprecedented amount of Will all at once,” Pandemonica observed, sipping the near-empty thermos of coffee. “As to how you managed to break the Sin Machine, that is beyond my understanding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I liked that platform,” Judgement pouted, holding Izuku’s clothes out for him. Her cheeks burned with a scarlet hue as she avoided making eye contact with him. Truth be told, she had secretly hoped that he would find a way to get out of the punishment but she hadn’t expected him to destroy her work equipment. “Here’s your clothes back, Midoriya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku gratefully took them. “Thank you.” He pulled on his shirt, much to Modeus’ dismay, and began working on his shoes when Cerberus bounded over, all the triplets barking excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master was so cool! Master was getting hurt, but then you healed and stopped hurting! Then you broke the chains and fought Judgement in an epic battle that ended in a kiss, and then you got married and had lots of kids, and we were there too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Sacchan, I don’t think that’s what happened,” he said, sweatdropping at the triplets’ inaccurate retelling of the Sin Machine. “Although, the thought of kids… I always wanted a bigger family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at Eri and smiled at her. She cautiously approached him, allowing herself to be picked up and cradled in his arms, clinging to him for safety. She was careful not to accidentally touch him, scared that he too, would vanish like her father. She didn’t want the nice man to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were her dad, kid,” Zdrada remarked, extinguishing her cigarette and gathering the smoke away from the small girl. “You sure as Hell acted like a father to her. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone ready to break their body for another person. Then again, that might just be because I’m a demon…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering our dad literally tried to kill us multiple times and mom wasn’t much better, I don’t think we have a good frame of reference, Zdrada.” Malina scowled. “Still, the deus ex machina was cool. What can you do with that shiny new power of yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, actually,” Izuku responded. He turned to contemplate on the new possibilities, but Modeus crossed his vision, breathing a bit too huskily for his liking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Modeus-san, are you okay?” he asked, concerned for her wellbeing. Modeus blushed heavily, making a sound that was far too adult for Eri’s innocent ears. The Lustful Demon’s face was completely flushed, her mind racing through the kinky implications of sacrificing yourself for another person. Izuku wisely decided to step away from her and looked over to Azazel, who was muttering up a storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s what the soul meant by ‘Lo! Man returns to Earth!’” she mumbling, scribbling away in her notebook like an angel possessed. “His aura is similar to that of the Garden… there has to be more applications… he easily shattered the chains of a High Prosecutor—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Azazel-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the extent of the power? Is it exactly like Adam’s? No, this aura is not as strong as Adam’s was, according to my brother. Azreal has been around long enough to know—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Azazel-san!” Izuku called, causing the angel to let out a yelp of surprise, nearly dropping her notebook and pen. She turned bright red, taking a few seconds to calm herself after realizing that she had just the person she wanted to see in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Midoriya! Perfect timing! I was just about to ask you a few questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent! First question, do you know what you are doing right this very second?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stared at her in confusion. “No…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azazel nodded and turned back to her notes, jotting something down, “Subject shows no recognition of potential. Reactions to questioning suggest response is genuine. More data required.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. What you’re unaware of is that at this moment you’re releasing a passive aura that allows for, among other things, demons to think without sin. I noticed it earlier when you bumped into me in Heresy. Interestingly, it’s the same type of effect that the Almighty Himself has using the Holy Spirit, and Adam used back in the Garden, according to my older brother, Azreal.” Azazel informed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noticed Izuku’s look of confusion and decided she needed to elaborate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically, you have an extremely high Will for a mortal. Probably the highest in the last millennia. With that extremely high will, you are able to go beyond the normal limits of what a mortal is capable of, if only for a short moment. Before you ask, yes, this includes quirked individuals, and no, this is not a quirk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku’s mind was reeling at the news. He had a power that was similar to the Holy Spirit? Scratch that, he had a power?! After thirteen years of bullying and harassment for being unlucky in the genetic lottery, he had gained a power?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Azazel-san, why and how did I get this power?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel shrugged, just as clueless as he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure as to why. The Lord works in mysterious ways, and we are not privy to His plan. As for the how, it has to do with Will. One of the fundamentals of Will is that it often grows stronger through adversity, just as we do. In your case, the adversity you faced required a miracle to overcome it, and it just so happened that the circumstances allowed a miracle to occur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I got lucky? I’m not the incarnation of God or Adam, or anything like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Heavens, no! Lord Jesus already fills the first role, and between you and me, I honestly think you should strive to not be like Adam. Sure, he repented for his sins later in his life, but he didn’t treat his first wife, Lilith very well. Then again, she wasn’t exactly a peach either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My point is, you have a very powerful ability at your fingertips. Use it wisely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Izuku replied, readjusting Eri in his arms. “I do want to be a hero, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where’s Lucy?” Justice interrupted, looking around for the Queen of Hell. Finding nothing, she turned to Izuku with a curious expression on her face. “She was right here before the Sin Machine exploded. We need to get that replaced. Has anyone seen Lucy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Izuku replied. “She went down the elevator, looking angry and hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Justice looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “Angry? What the Heaven did you do, kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m not sure. I came out of the sin machine and you all were congratulating and cheering me on, but she looked hurt. I don’t know what would cause her to act that way, unless it was something to do with my new power awakening-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped mid-sentence, remembering back to the circle of Heresy and how she had reminisced on her glory days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I was still the Morningstar, God’s favorite daughter… until Adam came and ruined all of that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam. Lucifer had some grievances with the first man that she clearly had not worked out yet. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Izuku’s mind went into overdrive, thinking of how hurt and cold she had seemed going down the elevator. He deduced that he had reminded her of Adam somehow, and she felt betrayed because of it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But something was off. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>If she hated Adam with all of her being, then why didn’t she just obliterate the boy who resembled his second coming?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make sense. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But the one thing that Izuku did understand was that Lucifer was hurting, and she was doing the worst thing possible to deal with her pain. Self-isolation was not a good coping skill for the long run. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He knew this from experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midoriya, you good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked, bringing him out of his thoughts to find the girls surrounding him with concerned looks on their faces. Even Zdrada, who he was convinced that she wouldn’t lift a finger if his life depended on it before he broke the Sin Machine, was giving him a look of genuine concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I just got lost in thought. Um, I need to go speak to Lucifer-san. Where does she usually go to be by herself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Morningstar usually retreats to her office overlooking Lake Cocytus in the circle of Treachery,” Pandemonium responded, fixing him in a stern and concerned stare. “I must warn you when she broods, she tends to do it alone. The last time I interrupted her, she nearly threw something at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That honestly doesn’t sound that bad. I mean, as long as she only throws a stapler at me, I think I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would agree with you, but I must remind you of your mortality. Miss Morningstar is a fallen angel, the Queen of Hell, with a physical strength several times stronger than the strongest mortal on earth, quirk included. I fear that she may forget to restrain from flinging her stapler at you with the same force she used to drag stars through the abyss in her youth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku paled at the thought, then resolved himself. He was going to help Lucifer-san, even if it did mean potentially getting hit by office supplies traveling towards him at the speed of light. “I-I see. I still need to talk to her. How do we get to her office?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty easy. Have you ever gone ice-skating, Midoriya?” Justice asked, smiling at him. When he shook his head no, she nodded and gave him a thumbs-up. “Good, because I haven’t either! Maybe that’s something we can do when we visit you in the winter. Of course, Lucy’s going to be busy around the holidays, especially around Christmas. Jesus pops in towards the evening to say hi and she gives him a gift and they talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku balked. “Jesus comes to visit Lucifer-san for Christmas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s great! She really adores her brother. Finds him to be the best of both their Father and his pet project. Anyway, we should get going.” She said, gesturing in the direction of the elevator. The girls all moved into the impossible space elevator that was bigger on the inside, Eri still holding on tightly to Izuku. Justice nudged him, getting his attention as the elevator began descending. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, just a heads up. Treachery is really cold. You know that old saying, ‘When Hell freezes over?’ This circle is the literal frozen over Hell. Your Will should be strong enough for it, so I suggest you make a nice warm Will cloak over yourself and Eri, otherwise both of you will freeze to death in seconds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded thoughtfully, concentration creasing his brow as he experimentally flared his Will, letting it settle over himself and Eri, who seemed to relax underneath it. Izuku released the aura of Will and nodded his thanks to Justice before sighing, “Hell just gets worse the further down we go, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! I mean, we were just in a circle where souls are neck-deep in their own bullcrap. Bet you really miss Limbo right about now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess? At least Limbo was just grey and foggy. Not a lot of things that could kill you besides the Soul-Eater in Purgatory Forest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Be glad you didn’t run into it. I’ve seen what happens to the souls that get caught by it and it’s not pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator came to a stop and announced its arrival at the desired floor with a pleasant ding before opening its doors. Immediately, Izuku felt the coldest air he’d ever felt in his life wash over him and Eri, and had it not been for his split-second summoning of Will both of them would’ve turned into human popsicles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He, along with the others, stepped out into the cold windy plains of Treachery, and his jaw dropped. The entire circle sat upon a frozen lake, with those who betrayed others trapped in the ice. Justice gripped his shoulder and made everyone gather close, as they could barely hear each other over the high icy winds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midoriya, you see that fortress in the middle of the lake? That’s Lucy’s office. If what you’re saying is correct, then she’s not in the best mood, so don’t expect any hospitality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded. He turned to Azazel, and looked down at Eri, who clung tightly to him. “Azazel-san, can you watch Eri when we get to Lucifer-san’s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” she asked, pointing at herself. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I go into Lucifer-san’s office, I don’t think she’s going to be too terribly excited to see me, and I’d like to keep Eri out of the crossfire. I also think that you’re the best suited for watching her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am? Surely there are better candidates-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are not, Azazel.” Pandemonica interrupted. “I do not have the patience, skill, or empathy necessary to make sure the child stays safe, and the next suitable candidate will be too busy assisting me in keeping this group from falling apart while Midoriya speaks with Miss Morningstar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azazel tried to come up with a counterpoint, but her efforts fell flat. Reluctantly, she nodded her head. “I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he replied, smiling genuinely at Azazel and making her blush. “If there’s anything that I can do to repay you, let me know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel’s eyes drifted over to Judgement, admiring her body from afar and how the snow whipped up by the icy winds collided with her muscles, the demon’s high internal heat causing it to melt very quickly, forming water that ran down her abs before evaporating into steam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azazel felt the urge to lap up the water from Judgement’s abs like a thirsty man in the desert rise up in her. Immediately she turned bright red and turned away, clasping her hands together in prayer as she tried to banish her lustful thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Azazel,” Judgement called, placing her hand on the angel’s shoulder. She stiffened, her heart fluttering like a hummingbird before settling down to a more manageable rate suited for a calm panic. “We’re moving, and it’s a good idea to stay together on this circle. The eternal blizzard makes everything look the same so you don’t know where you’re going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah. Lead the way. I-I’ll be right behind you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judgement nodded and turned around, and Azazel immediately regretted her decision about following her while another part of her mind was cheering in delight, practically drooling over the sight of the High Prosecutor’s toned backside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Father in Heaven, please guide me from this temptation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere, thunder rumbled. If anyone could speak thunderstorm, they would be very confused as to why a random cloud had just said: “What temptation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Lord works in mysterious ways.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party made their way to the lakeshore, where the frozen lake began. Izuku looked out onto the ice, and it appeared that the further in he looked on the lake, the deeper the souls were in the ice. The ones closest were frozen up to their shoulders, while the ones in the center were completely encased. Izuku put it out of mind and stepped onto the lake, his Will allowing him to walk upon the ice as if it was not slippery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The souls watched with awe as the demons and angel led by a mortal carrying a small child crossed the lake with no issue, approaching the office of Satan herself. It did not take them that long to cross, as most of them walked on the ice as they would normal terrain. Izuku stepped on dry land, the snow crunching and melting under his shoes as he approached the office, staring up at its massive walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked like something a fairy tale villain might use as their lair, with its large, castle-like walls and gothic architecture, the whole theme complete with the foreboding aura the building seemed to emanate. Izuku looked up at it, a bit intimidated, but still determined knowing what he had to do. Pandemonica stepped in front of him and opened the front gate, ushering them all inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group eagerly stepped inside, wanting to get out of the cold. Cerberus stepped away from the others, shaking themselves free of snow and moisture. The inside of the gothic fortress was actually pretty nice, with a waiting area and a desk that Izuku assumed was Pandemonica’s at one point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beyond the desk was a giant door that screamed final boss, as Malina put it before sitting down in one of the seats, Zdrada nudging her with a deck of cards. Pandemonica took a seat at the desk, settling in her old nest as Modeus sat down next to Cerberus, watching the three of them curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eri, can you go with Azazel-san?” Izuku asked sweetly, trying to make the transition as smooth as possible. She looked up at him and wordlessly tightened her grip on him, not wanting him to leave. “I just need to talk to Lucifer-san, and it might get loud when I do. Azazel-san will watch you and make sure you’re safe. I’ll be back in a little bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” Eri asked in a small, almost tearful voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise.” Izuku agreed, hugging the girl tightly before handing her to Azazel. Eri’s eyes locked onto him, not drifting from him for an instant. Azazel whispered soothing words to her, and she appeared to calm down just a little bit. Judgement watched the two from afar, wearing a sad and guilty smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Justice gave Izuku a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, Midoriya. Satan knows you’ll need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Justice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, and Izuku pushed open the door to the office, finding Lucifer looking over her shoulder curiously from the window before furrowing her brow in anger as the door closed behind him. She looked at him with a mix of emotions, anger being the most obvious one, along with hurt and sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blunt and immediate delivery of her message threw Izuku for a loop. He had expected her to be angry and hostile, but nothing like this. She must be really hurting if she was acting this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer scoffed. “I’m the goddamn Queen of Hell, mortal. Why should I tell you anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fact that I’m a mortal didn’t stop you before.” Izuku replied truthfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know I wasn’t just humoring you?” She spat back, her anger bubbling beneath the surface. “How do you know I wasn’t just leading you on, letting you have something because I pitied you for being a powerless mortal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you don’t pity people, Lucifer-san. Nor do you give handouts. People have to earn respect and compliments from you, which is why you wouldn’t say that you thought I could be a hero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer turned to him, her face growing red with anger. Her tail lashed about furiously, her mind scrounging for ways to deny his point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know I wasn’t lying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku’s eyes blazed with his determination as he stared down the barrel of Lucifer’s proverbial shotgun. Recklessness be damned, he was going to save her whether she wanted to be saved or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told me in the suicide forest that the Lord of Lies was Belial, not you. You asked what reason you would have to lie to me. You didn’t have a reason to lie to me then, so why have a reason to lie to me at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sputtered, stumbling for a counterpoint and finding none. Her Will faltered, and in that moment of weakness, her rationality had given way to her Pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both know you don’t want me to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t leave, I’ll get Judgement to remove you by force!” She screamed, her cheeks burning red. The wobble in her words betrayed her true intentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was trying to cut him out of her life, ultimately hurting herself and others around her. She needed help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer-san, if you wanted me out of the room, you would have tossed me out yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She said nothing and just stared at him for a few seconds. Wordlessly, she rose from her spot by the window and walked over to her desk, pulling out a wine glass with an accompanying bottle. She poured the blood-red wine, chugging the entire glass in one fell swoop. She poured another glass, swirling it in her hand as she brooded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why I was cast from Heaven?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku paused, thinking before he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you whispered into Eve’s ear as the serpent in the garden of Eden and told her to eat the forbidden fruit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the simplified version,” Lucifer said bitterly, sipping her wine and turning around. “What the Church tells you is that I thought myself as equal to Father, as his favorite and most powerful daughter, and told him that Heaven would be better with two rulers. And that once Father had scorned me, I fought my sister Michael and was driven, along with several of my supporters, out of Heaven. Then, to spite him, I whispered into the ear of Eve and told her to eat the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. I did not do this. I sent the Serpent into the Garden to show Father that humanity was not good and sinless as he had envisioned and made them to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, shaking her head and taking another swig of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father decreed it far more important to focus on his next big thing in creation, the first man and woman, Adam and Lilith. They were absolutely horrible to each other, wanting the other to be subservient to them, while the other refused. And when Father intervened and tried to force Lilith to obey Adam, she refused and fled the Garden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does this have anything to do with-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting to the point, mortal,” Lucifer snapped, the gleam in her eyes daring Izuku to interrupt her once more. When he did not, she nodded and continued. “Father, realizing His supposed mistake, took one of Adam’s ribs and created his second wife, Eve from it. And when she submitted to Adam, Father clad them both in light and took them to the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil, and told them that they may eat any of the fruit of the garden, but they should never eat the fruit of that tree. They agreed and went on their merry way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took another swig of wine, bitter anger coming back to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then Father came back to Heaven, and showed us all what He had made, and as we admired the humans, he told us that we were to kneel before Humanity and serve them. The thought was just outrageous. I, the Morning Star, bringer of light, my Father’s favorite daughter, was being asked to bow before His latest project and wait on it hand and foot?!” she snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I refused. Michael was astonished that I would disobey our Father, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why we fought. I am the Morning Star, damn it! I would not, and still </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>not bow before Father’s flawed creation!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slammed her hand into the desk, startling Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was I who, on the seventh day, took up my resting Father’s duty and brought order to the chaos. It was I who bested the forces of Darkness. It was I who imprisoned each and every one of the Sons of the Unnamed in the stars that I flung into the night sky. It was I who, when my duty was done, shone my light upon all of creation so that my Father would wake upon the eighth day, whereupon I was given the title of Morning Star. It was I who did all these things... So why,” she sobbed, tears pouring down her face. “Why was I tossed aside like I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer-san, I’m sure that your father had his reasons-” Izuku would have approached her to offer her comfort, but one look at her expression froze him in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate Adam. And to see you come out of the Sin Machine, glowing with the aura Father blessed him with when he was created, to see the others react to you like the Heavenly Host did when Adam was made, it felt like I was being punished all over again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, mortal, were you aware of your ability to ensure rationality in demons and angels before you awakened your World? For Adam it was a Garden, to seduce demons for companionship when he was cast from Eden. Were you planning on creating a harem for your own pleasure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No, never! Why would I do that?! I’m just trying to go home!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the air. In her haste to get away from Izuku, Lucifer had forgotten why he was down here in the first place. The realization cleared her mind and she leaned back, digging through her desk drawer and pulling out an elevator key. She tossed it to Izuku, who nearly dropped it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take this and use it in the elevator. It will take you to the surface. Now go. Leave me in this prison, where I rightfully belong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked at her in disbelief, watching as she drank heavily from the glass. Abandon her here? Alone? With no one to confide in, on a cold, frozen lake with wine as her only companion? That simply wouldn’t do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving without you, Lucifer-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer scoffed. “Why would you want to leave with me? I’m the Devil. Satan, the Arch-Traitor, the Beast. Believe me, you are much better off forgetting about me and the others. Just take the girl and the key and go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not without the person who believed in me when no one else would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped mid-sip, looking at him. Izuku smiled warmly at her, stepping closer as he reminded her of her good actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the Purgatory Forest, it may have been Pandemonica-san who held my hand but it was your voice that guided me through. It was you who listened to what I had to say without a word of complaint, it was you who challenged me to prove to you that I could be a hero.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“In the Hall of Pheromones too! It was not Pandemonica-san or Modeus-san who talked to me as I walked among the gas, it was you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was you that entrusted me with finding Cerberus, and it was because of you that I found them.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was you who entrusted me with finding Malina-san, and Zdrada-san.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the Catacombs of Heresy, it was you who brought me out of my panic, who reassured me and calmed me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Izuku’s smile grew brighter, and his eyes were filled with wonder and affection, “And in the Suicide Forest of Violence, it was you who saved me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in Lucifer’s eyes as he drew closer. “Midoriya…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hurting, Lucifer-san, and I’m sorry that I was the cause of that, but I’m not going to let you suffer in silence like I did. You helped me when I was at my lowest, and believed in me when even I didn’t believe in myself. So Lucifer, I’m asking you to take your own advice and believe in those who believe in you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenched his fist, his eyes blazing with determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe in you, Lucifer-san! A-And I’m not leaving Hell until you’re by my side! I have so much I want to show you back home, and I’m sure my mother will love you as much as I do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a second for Izuku to realize that he had accidentally confessed. He turned bright red as Lucifer stood up with an unreadable expression, stalking toward him like a puma approaching a cornered deer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I-I c-can explain-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was silenced by Lucifer cupping his chin and kissing him deeply, her care and affection flooding through him. They broke apart, and she smirked at his dumbstruck expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To love the Devil is the greatest sin, you know. You’ll have to take responsibility. Now come. We don’t want to keep the others waiting, do we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She led him along by his hand, and he followed dumbly, his brain still processing that he had kissed the Devil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And had fallen in love with her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Devil Kiss! Now what?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Holy Mother's Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Izuku comes home from a trip to Hell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I apologize for the wait, but I am in the process of IRL things, such as getting a job! Yay!</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.</p><p>I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku awoke on cold, hard asphalt, blinking a few times before he moved his arms. He groaned as his stiff muscles ached, protesting his movements as he tried to rise from the ground. He climbed to his feet, shaking himself awake as he looked around, finding himself on the other side of the dark alley, looking none the worse for wear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick search in his backpack confirmed that he had everything in his bag. His notebooks, drawing supplies, books for school, and the coffee thermos that he had given to Pandemonica. He took it out, and it felt the same as it had before, not a single drop missing from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it all a dream?” He asked aloud, checking his phone and realizing that it had been an hour since he had supposedly entered Hell. That confused him, as it certainly felt like he had been in Hell for far longer. He turned on his heel, determined to get home quickly as to not worry his mother when he nearly bumped into someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, sorry,” he mumbled, reverting back to his old shell and habits, trying to stay invisible. He heard the person scoff and cross their arms, still looking at the ground in order to show his submissive nature. The person spoke, her voice familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A dream, Izuku? Let me assure you, your journey through the nine circles of Hell and reawakening of the World of Man were not a dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku perked up like an excited puppy greeting its owner. “Lucifer-san?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Izuku,” she smirked, holding out her arms in a welcoming manner as Izuku hugged her tightly, chuckling lightly. She kissed his forehead and played with his hair, filled with joy at his sudden show of affection. “Someone’s happy to see me. Did you honestly miss me that much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer-san, I love you. Of course I missed you for the brief time we had apart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer laughed and played with her boyfriend’s hair, causing him to purr deeply in his throat. She chuckled and hugged him back, causing a chorus of “awws” to resound behind him. He turned around and gasped as he saw the others, Eri and Cerberus rushing in to get their hugs before everyone else. He hugged the girls closely, petting the triplets and hoisting Eri up into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clung to him, taking comfort in his kind hands as they cradled her gently, very unlike the man who had declared himself to be her father. The man who had made her die one thousand deaths. But she was safe now, safe in the arms of the man who had saved her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku let Eri settle comfortably into his embrace, turning towards the girls with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. How was he going to explain to his mother that he had gone for an hour in Hell, and he had gotten a girlfriend that happened to be the Christian Devil and a new group of friends? Not to mention that he was holding a girl who could be mistaken as his younger sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He supposed that if he were a character in an anime, it would make for one hell of an origin story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, who wants to go meet my mom?” he asked, getting excited grins from most of the girls. He nodded, turned on his heel and began walking back home, trying to swallow the lump in his throat and hoping his mother would take it well and that she wasn’t too worried by his absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When ten minutes had rolled by and Izuku still hadn’t come home, Inko Midoriya had the beginnings of anxiety creep up on her. When fifteen minutes came and went, she tried to tell herself that he was just running late, there was some construction or other obstacle. He was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a half-hour rolled by and her son still hadn’t called, Inko’s anxiety turned to worry. Izuku had never been this late getting home. He was always punctual on getting home, and honestly, she didn’t blame him. It alleviated some of her stress to know that her son was safe at home with her, rather than facing the bullies out in the world. Forty-five minutes passed, and Inko felt a sudden surge of pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if a thousand voices suddenly hallelujahed before they were silenced by the glare of a tsundere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko wasn’t quite sure how to process that fact. Luckily, she didn’t have to, as her brain prioritized whether or not she could call the police report Izuku as missing after an hour had passed.  She knew they wouldn’t do anything unless he was missing for two days. But that wouldn’t stop her from at least trying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached for the phone and began to dial the emergency number when the front door opened and Izuku’s greeting of “I’m home!” echoed through the halls, her stress boiling away like water on hot asphalt. Inko darted around the corner and slid on her house slippers into the main hall, blurting out her son’s name as he set someone down and braced himself for the hug barreling towards him like a runaway train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izuku! Where have you been?! You didn’t come home at the usual time and you didn’t call or answer my calls and I was so worried!” she mothered anxiously, tears running down her face in excessive amounts. She hugged him close and smothered him in her arms, pulling back and examining him for any injuries. “You’re not hurt, are you? What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Did you hit your head-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko froze mid-sentence, noticing the group behind Izuku. She looked down and noticed Eri peeking out from behind his leg, curiosity winning her over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izuku, you have some explaining to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU DID WHAT?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku winced from his mother’s outburst. His ears rang as he held up his hands in a futile attempt to calm her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IZUKU AKATANI MIDORIYA! YOU WENT TO HELL WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A PHONE CALL?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair Mom, I wasn’t planning on going to Hell. It just kinda… </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your son speaks the truth, Ma’am,” Lucifer added, shifting ever so slightly in her spot right next to Izuku on the couch. She had remained silent but proud, projecting a regal aura out into the room. She wanted Inko to know that she was important, but that wasn’t the issue at hand. “What you might call quirks are a basic part of our anatomy. We are not humans, we are demons and an angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko raised an eyebrow at Lucifer. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queen of Hell puffed up her chest with pride, getting ready to present herself in a grandiose fashion befitting of her position. She fluffed her hair, squared her shoulders, and cleared her throat, pulling all the attention in the room to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, this is my girlfriend, Lucifer Morningstar.” Izuku interrupted, wanting to water down the truth to something his mother could safely process. Lucifer visibly deflated, all of her pride rushing out of her, leaving her resembling a very sad balloon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, her hurt pride was nothing compared to the shock Inko felt. She stared at Izuku, looking shell-shocked, greatly increasing his anxiety when she didn’t move for several minutes. He was about to wave his hands in front of her face when she started leaning to one side, and the group watched as she fell in slow motion, Izuku leaping to his feet to catch her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MOM!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko came to a few minutes later, her eyes fluttering open. She saw Izuku’s concerned face switch to relief when he saw her wake up, smiling at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My baby has a girlfriend,” she stated, causing both him and Lucifer to blush as she sat up. Happy tears formed in Inko’s eyes, and she took Lucifer’s hands in her own, smiling brightly at her. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you for bringing Izuku into the world, ma’am,” Lucifer responded, causing Inko to laugh and turn to her son, impressed. “I like her already, Izuku. How did you two meet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story. I was getting to it before you fainted. Do you need water or anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, sweetie. Just tell me the story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked over to Lucifer, who was still a little hurt over him stealing her thunder, but that was something they could talk about later. Start laying the groundwork, maybe throwing some safewords around if he was into that kind of intimacy. She blushed at the thought of being intimate with Izuku but brushed it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That would be something she brought up with Justice and Pandemonica later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Izuku recounted his tale of accidentally wandering into Hell, meeting Pandemonica, and the quest to get back home. The girls provided any details he may have left out, and painted the picture that Izuku was sure his mother would faint again. Surprisingly, she stayed conscious throughout the retelling, asking a question here and there for clarification.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at several of the girls when they mentioned that they almost killed him, especially Malina and Zdrada, who eventually got the motherly look of disappointment which prompted her to listen to the request of no smoking in the house. Eventually, they arrived at where the group had first encountered Judgement at Fraud, and the subsequent events afterward, in which the room went quiet, with Eri sitting in Izuku’s lap, unsure as to what would happen next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, Inko had several questions about the reawakening of Man and Izuku’s World, but unfortunately for her, no one had any definite answers, only conjecture. When she asked if it was a quirk, she got a resounding no, but other than that, Azazel and Lucifer could only give her theories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Inko finally comprehended that the girls did not have quirks that made them look like supernatural Biblical figures and that they were actually demons (and an angel), she stopped for about two seconds before moving on like it didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were coming to the end of the questions and explanations, Inko opened her mouth to ask another question when suddenly the sound of a rumbling stomach cut through the room, interrupting her train of thought. Everyone turned to look at Eri, who was terrified of the consequences of drawing attention to herself, expecting the worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t expect for them to smile at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko’s maternal instincts kicked in and she looked over to the clock, noticing that it was around the time that she usually prepared dinner. But she wanted to get to know her son’s girlfriend a bit more. So she hatched a plan to ensure some one-on-one time with her potential daughter-in-law and possibly send Izuku on a guilt trip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izuku, I know you just got back home after journeying through the Nine Circles and you’re probably tired, but I have the ingredients for Katsudon and I want to have a conversation with your girlfriend here, so why don’t you show the others to the kitchen and get their help with setting the table and preparing dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay, Mom. Let’s give Lucifer-san and my mother some privacy, shall we? Eri, follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stood from the couch, the rest of the girls following him as he led them into the kitchen, a smile on his face. Inko sighed with happiness at seeing her son happy and took Lucifer’s hands into her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Midoriya-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko smiled brightly at Lucifer. “Call me Inko, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough… Inko. I just wanted to say what a joy it has been to have gotten to know Izuku and I wanted to say thank you for all that you've done for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko tearfully shook her head: “No...Thank you. I haven't seen Izuku this happy since he was in elementary school. I'm so glad that he found you and the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer puffed up at that, her pride thriving under the grooming Inko was giving it. She was grateful for finally having the respect and attention that her status required, practically glowing from the praise. If she had been a peacock, she would’ve been spreading her tail feathers behind her in a glorious fan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are quite welcome. Rest assured, as long as I live, I will make sure that nothing harms him, even when his mortal body is nothing but dust,” she promised, a slight aura of demonic power forming around her. Inko blinked in surprise, but did not feel intimidated. She knew that Lucifer posed no threat to her, and that was all the comfort she needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. It’s nice to know that there are people to look after him when I am unable,” she confessed, tears stinging at her eyes before a different thought pushed all of her concern to the wayside in favor of a more pressing, urgent, personal question. She turned to Lucifer with a raised eyebrow, wondering what she would do to fix the mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, forgive me if this is an impossible question, but where are you and the others going to sleep? Is it easy to go to and from Hell and Heaven? I don’t think that Izuku’s room can fit all of you into it, let alone the bed. I don’t suppose you have any sort of magic that can fix this predicament?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, actually,” Lucifer responded, rising to her feet. “Where is Izuku’s room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko led her out of the living room to the bedrooms in the back, revealing just how small the apartment really was. She stopped in front of Izuku’s room, hand resting on the doorknob. She turned back to Lucifer, a warning clear on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izuku is what you would call a hero worshipper, but I’m sure you already knew that,” Inko explained, opening the door and revealing the treasure trove of hero merchandise that was Izuku’s room. Hero figurines, posters, autographs, notebooks showing their quirks and how they used them, and finally, the giant plushie of All-Might with his trademark grin in the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was taken aback by the quantity of hero merchandise, any comments she would’ve had drowned out by the sheer awe she felt. There was just so much of it. This was like a shrine to her, except with heroes and no blood sacrifices or annoying cultists asking for boons just because they managed to contact her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really didn’t like cults. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was endearing to see just how much heroes meant to her boyfriend. Just by looking at his room, she could tell just how much his dream meant to him, and she was honestly touched. If Izuku could put this much effort into something he knew subconsciously was impossible, then how would he react to having power and using it as a hero?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was very eager to find out, but first, something needed to be done about the sleeping arrangements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may want to step outside the room,” she said, ushering Inko out and pulling out a stick of black chalk. “What I’m about to do would be very damaging to your sanity if you looked upon it. Luckily, it’s happening on the other side of this door, so any insanity-inducing effects will be minor in the worst-case scenario.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making a bigger room,” Lucifer replied, finishing her chalk pentagram on the door. “I need you to stand back. This could get dicey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dicey? What do you mean, dicey?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean that if I don’t do this right, the entire planet and everyone on it gets sucked into a black hole and we all die an agonizing but thankfully quick death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh. You took that better than you did the last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. Just stand back,” Lucifer said, placing her hands on the pentagram, the black chalk lines glowing red with demonic energy as she chanted in a language no human had spoken in over six thousand years. The outline of the door and the accompanying frame glowed with demonic red, power surging through them as Inko stared with her eyes wide with anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demonic glow grew stronger and stronger, threatening to blind the two women. Red lines formed another door identical to the one Lucifer had her hands on, the door shaking and rattling as something behind it tried to get out. The noise stopped suddenly, both doors returning to normal and the pentagram fading away into the wind. Lucifer stepped back, dusting her hands off and turned to Inko, who, for her credit, was not immediately scrambling for the nearest priest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All done. Let’s take a look, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She offered a hand to the shaky Inko, who took it hesitantly. Lucifer opened the door to Izuku’s room, and her jaw dropped when she saw the improvements that her son’s girlfriend had made. All of his hero merchandise was still there, but his bed had been replaced by a queen size bed that looked like the most comfortable bed in existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer had taken the liberty of adding her own chest of drawers and vanity mirror, and she had attached a bathroom to the bedroom, allowing Izuku and herself to have a suite all to themselves. Inko blinked several times before exiting the room and realizing that the extra bathroom should have made some kind of violation in the building code by jutting into the neighboring apartment, but there was nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was smaller on the outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did- wha- how?!” Inko stammered, her mind struggling to comprehend what had just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demon magic.” Lucifer responded, her smug aura radiating off of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Well, what did you do with this door?” Inko asked, gesturing towards the other door that she had created. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s where the others are staying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The others? You mean the girls that came with you and Izuku?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Come take a look at this,” Lucifer beckoned, opening the door and revealing the goodies that awaited inside of door number two. “It won’t bite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko cautiously stuck her head inside the doorframe, seeing a hallway with several doors, each with a name etched onto the front. The closest was marked “Cerberus” and featured a nice bed and several dog toys, as well as a coat rack, but Inko got the feeling that it wasn’t for coats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She darted across the hall to Modeus’ room, finding it looking like something out of a sappy romance novel infused with the lewdest energy that she had ever felt. Inko wasn’t sure that was even possible, but she supposed that stranger things had happened today and wisely decided to let it go, heading over to Pandemonica’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room of Hell’s Secretary was surprisingly tame and plain. There was a single bed with a grey comforter and sheets, a single desk with a printer and an office computer. Thankfully, the Heaven deal had gone through and demons now had internet access. In the middle of the room, there was a grey circular carpet, and on the desk, a single blood-red poppy bloomed in a black pot, being the only colorful objects in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is oddly ordinary,” Inko remarked, stepping into the room and looking around. It was devoid of color and nothing was out of place. The sheets on the were folded neatly, the chair was pushed in, and the pens on the desk were neatly arranged. “I hope that Pandemonica-san enjoys it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko walked out of the room, Lucifer letting out a breath she had been holding in. Inko had almost opened the secret compartment filled with the goodies that Pandemonica had more than earned for her almost three-thousand years of service. She almost relaxed, but a small yelp from her potential mother-in-law grabbed her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raced over to Inko, who had her hand over her chest, breathing heavily. It appeared that she had opened Zdrada’s room and had immediately been startled by an artist’s interpretation of an angel’s true form in the Old Testament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Lucifer, it was like seeing one of her old pals naked, and she blushed, averting her gaze as she hurriedly escorted Inko to the next room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Inko asked curiously. Lucifer blushed, not wanting to meet Inko’s eyes. She tried to think of an excuse, but unfortunately, she could not. Might as well bite the bullet, just get it out and over with. She sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, building her confidence. “Um, that picture was basically like me seeing a friend naked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was an angel. I’m a fallen angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite embarrassing, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just move on then, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely. This is Justice’s room. It’s bare because she’s blind and has no comprehension of decoration. She prefers something that gets the job done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. That explains all the mismatched colors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They moved onto Azazel’s room, which was so bright that they had to close the door to avoid being blinded. Both agreed that for their own sakes, it would be best if they moved on to Judgement’s room. Lucifer honestly did not know what to expect, but it had to be better than Malina’s room, which was a complete and utter gamer pigsty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer opened the door, and both her jaw and Inko’s dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judgement’s room was on ridiculous levels of cute and adorable. The bed was covered in stuffed animals and fluffy pillows, completely with frilly pink covers. Inko squeed in delight at how cute the room was, and in the kitchen, Judgement doubled over, grasping her head and groaning in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Judgement-san?! What’s wrong?!” Izuku asked, hurriedly serving the last of the Katsudon and swatting away Icchan’s hand as he knelt down to help her. Justice shook her head, staring at the wall as she chuckled to herself. “Looks like someone’s found out her deepest, darkest secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Just call your mom and Lucy for dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was delicious and full of chaos, much to Izuku’s disappointment. He had tried to keep the peace, but it seemed that everything he said was twisted into some kind of perverted statement that caused Modeus to turn into a tomato until she looked ready to jump him, which prompted Pandemonica to spritz her with water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri had remained silent and had quietly eaten her meal before sitting and waiting for the meal to end. When it did, she stayed close to Izuku and followed him around as he washed the dishes and made sure all the girls were situated for the night, thanking his mother for being so flexible with the prospect of ten new roommates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had all turned in for the night, and it took Lucifer a good ten minutes to convince Izuku to sleep in the same bed as her, ending the debate with an angry cry of “I HAVE SLEPT IN THE FROZEN CIRCLE FOR EONS! I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY WARM SNUGGLES!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that is how Izuku ended up with his girlfriend cuddling him like a teddy bear as they both drifted off to sleep, finally comfortable in each other’s embrace and feeling love radiating from the other. They had kissed before bed, but neither was comfortable enough to take it any further. But that time would come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sandman was about to visit the two of them when suddenly, a knock on the door stirred Izuku from his near slumber. He groggily sat up, disturbing Lucifer, who groaned and told him to go back to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knock happened again, and Izuku stumbled out of bed, opening the door sleepily to find Eri staring up at him, scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister, um… I had a bad dream… it was really scary, and I don’t want to sleep alone… can I sleep with you and Miss Lucy tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked down at the scared little girl, and he knew what he had to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. C’mon, let’s get you comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led her over to the bed and closed the door, hoisting Eri onto the bed and placing her in between himself and Lucifer, who mumbled a sleepy “Wha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eri had a bad dream, and she wants to sleep with us. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure…” Lucifer said, falling back asleep. Izuku chuckled and climbed into bed, making sure Eri was comfortable and that she felt safe, staying up until she fell asleep, curled up against Lucifer, who held her in a protective embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like a father then and found that the thought didn’t terrify him as much as he would’ve initially thought. His last thoughts as his eyes closed were wondering about what clothes Eri might like, and if Lucifer was willing to go shopping with the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell asleep, looking and acting like a family, snoozing peacefully as the moon shined overhead, blessing them with pleasant dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <span>It is spoken in whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It is spoken from the mouths of myths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It is spoken from the words of legends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It is the night terrors of hero and villain alike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It is the place where dreams come to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It is in the cuss of a sailor, and the warnings of a mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It is these spoken-yet-unspoken words that all refer to a place that lives in the darkest corners of the mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It lives in everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And once you enter, it is said, you cannot leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This place, which exists outside of creation’s light, is known to demons and angels alike as the Abyss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It is in this place where a magnificent palace lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This palace, whose bricks and mortar were formed from the shadows of their surroundings, is empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yet at the same time, if one were to stand in its massive halls, one would be surrounded by a sickly-sweet scent. And an eternal buzzing that resonated throughout the palace, a mockery of the hum of life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For the palace is empty, save for one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A clacking of heels could be heard resonating throughout the palace, drowning out the eternal soft buzzing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A figure clad in red was walking calmly through the palace, the sureness of her steps born from centuries of practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She came upon a set of enormous doors, so large and so heavy that they were surely made only for giants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Casually, she pushed the doors open, strolling into the room where a throne was awaiting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Setting herself down into her chair, she waved a hand to conjure a glass filled with an unknown liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She drank, and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“As usual, you seem to revel in making my life even harder, don’t you Lucy?” The white-horned woman’s eyes were drawn to the image on a stained glass window above the doors, showing three women. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Two women were holding each other’s hands, one who wore a blindfold, the other who wore a black crown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The third woman was in the middle, her arms around the other two’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The white horned woman’s gaze saddened, “Can’t say I don’t deserve it. But I can’t stop now. Not when I’m so close. I hope you’ll forgive me someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The woman toasted to the image, and drank until sleep overtook her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I felt like this was mainly filler. The next chapter may actually have plot, idk. Might update my other fics first. Lord knows they need the content.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11: The Sorrow of the Excommunicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Izuku does a Rocky Montage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I just want to say that this fic, despite being so young, fucking exploded in popularity. Like, holy shit. I didn't expect it to be this popular. Thanks for all the support!</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.</p><p>I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.</p><p>Also, a huge shoutout to my beta and friend SortHac, who helped me develop the power system for Will.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku was honestly very tired of being introduced to the ground. Surely it knew who he was at this point, considering how many times Justice had effortlessly sent him sprawling to the floor. Honestly, it was amazing that he hadn’t given up yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again,” Justice instructed, waiting for Izuku to pull himself up from the mat of the sparring ring. He climbed to his feet, breathing heavily. His entire body was sore after hours of repeated punishment from the former High Prosecutor, but yet he still stood, eyes blazing with determination. She grinned at him, excitement overcoming her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gotta say, I’m impressed. You passed the point where Judgement tagged out on her first training session,” she commented, sparkles manifesting around her as she readied herself. Izuku braced himself for whatever brutal beatdown she was about to give him, but she did not approach him. “It also makes me a bit worried about your sense of self-preservation. Your pain tolerance is much higher than I thought it would be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku didn’t respond. He just glared at her, arms raised in a battle stance. Justice sighed and shook her head. She was very familiar with this bull-headed attitude, especially when it came to serious matters. She wasn’t sure if Lucifer had rubbed on him, or if Izuku had always been like this. Judging by the fact that he was still standing, pain was no longer a deterrent from training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need a break, Midoriya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I can do this all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she replied somberly. “Which is why I’m resorting to desperate measures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Justice hooked her thumbs under the sports bra she was wearing and pulled up, flashing him. Izuku immediately turned red and his eyes locked onto her bare chest, which turned out to be a fatal mistake. Justice capitalized on his distraction and suddenly materialized in front of him, driving her fist into his gut. He grunted as she easily sent him sprawling to the ground, groaning in pain. Justice readjusted her bra and smirked, helping Izuku to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to need to learn how to deal with opponents who flash you. Think of this as an introductory lesson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That-” Izuku coughed, “Wasn’t fair!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. But the people you’ll be fighting out there as a hero won’t play fair, Midoriya,” Justice refuted, gathering her things as both of them headed for the door of the training room. “You need to be ready for anything. Speaking of which, you should hit the shower. Hot water will help with all the bruises you have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take mine after you’re done. Just tell Mamadoriya I’ll be late for dinner, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do!” he called as he stepped into the hallway. He walked toward the bathroom, contemplating the changes that had occurred in the past month. Turns out that when you come from Hell with a group of demon girls and an angel with you, things tend to get a bit weird. Go figure. On the first day after their new roommates had arrived, Inko had immediately set up rules, some of which were absolute and non-negotiable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These rules included things like no swearing around Eri, no smoking or excessive drinking in the house, and the rule that everyone participated in chores, no exceptions. Failure to do so would result in having a chat with Mamadoriya, which even Izuku still had flashbacks about. Other rules included chore division, a weekly schedule of events, and a shower schedule, which Inko had also cracked down on, somehow even managing to get Cerberus to comply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was honestly amazing to Izuku that his mother could wrangle demons and angels into a schedule and enforce the rules that she had drawn up without much issue. There had been a few hiccups here and there in the first two weeks, but afterward, there had been no issues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku made a mental note to ask his mother if it was possible to learn her power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he approached the bathroom, the door opened and Lucifer stepped out with her hair up and clad only in a towel, her skin glistening with steam and water. It appeared that she had just come out of the shower. She looked over to Izuku and smirked when she noticed his breath hitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CEO Lucifer, you are a bold one.” Izuku responded, a smile crossing his face as he approached her, earning a smirk from his taller girlfriend. She stepped closer to kiss him, and suddenly the three-headed embodiment of chaos rounded the corner and charged past them, knocking both Lucifer and Izuku to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sorry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to use the bathroom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slammed the door shut, leaving Izuku on the ground with his eyes wide. Lucifer was just as wide-eyed as he was, a blush slowly building in her cheeks as she released that she was practically naked atop of him. Her eyes followed his gaze, and she froze like a deer in headlights when she realized where he was looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Boobs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Y-You PERVERT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer screamed in embarrassment, slapping Izuku out of instinct and rushing to their room, slamming the door behind her as he laid there on the ground, not understanding what just happened. Justice, Zdrada, and Pandemonica came rushing to the scene, finding their stunned host in the midst of a dazed reckoning. They each looked at each other, and Zdrada’s trademark sly smile stretched across her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Midoriya. I didn’t realize you were a Peeping Tom. If you wanted to look at demon titties, all you had to do was ask~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku gave her the desired reaction almost immediately. He sputtered, turning bright red and letting out an embarrassed groan that was on par with Lucifer’s scream, dashing into the bathroom right as Cerberus exited it, pushing them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic. Now we have two embarrassed sunshine children locking themselves in rooms. Do you have anything to say for yourself, Zdrada?” Pandemonica asked, glaring at the Bitch Demon. She laughed and would’ve blown smoke in Pandemonica’s face had Inko not set the no-smoking rule. “Hey, I just said what was on my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the background, Eri, Judgement, Azazel, Malina, Modeus, and Justice took a seat to watch the drama, passing around a bag of popcorn. Pandemonica snarled in Zdrada’s face, earning another shit-eating grin. “Your utter lack of proper etiquette and manners is honestly astounding. How have you managed to live this long, brat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, big words. Did I piss you off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep up your japes and I will put that foul tongue of yours to good use. Do not test my patience unless you are prepared to deal with the consequences.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! What are you going to do, punish me? Please, I’ve been a very bad girl~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Pandemonica asked, her tail flicking around in excitement. “Luckily for you, I’m in a good mood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she roughly grabbed Zdrada by the horns and dragged her out of sight, closing the door to her room with one final glance to the audience, including Eri, who had no idea what they were saying do Icchan covering her ears, following with Nicchan covering her ears, Sacchan covering her ears, and finally Justice covering Sacchan’s ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Justice said, turning and seeing Azazel blushing up a storm. The angel was scribbling notes into her notepad faster than Justice could think, and she supposed it didn’t matter. “That was interesting. Who wants to help me talk Lucy down from doing something rash out of embarrassment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri raised her hand, looking up at Justice with apprehensive eyes. She still hadn’t smiled since her sudden appearance in Hell, which worried the girls, but she was still a joy to be around with her big curious eyes and quiet questions. Justice scooped up, making sure that she was comfortable before moving to Izuku and Lucifer’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, no puppy dog eyes until I give you the signal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri nodded, and together, they entered the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Izuku came out of the bathroom a second later, clad in only a towel as well. He turned and saw the rest of the girls gathered nearby and cocked his head curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’d I miss?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, what is Will?” Justice asked, having Izuku sit cross-legged from her. It had been about two months since the girls had arrived, and every single day of those two mouths, Judgement had trained his body after Justice was done introducing him to the ground. Two months, and he had yet to land a single hit on her. It was frustrating, but she admired his tenacity. It reminded her of herself when she was younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku thought about her question, remembering what Azazel had told him back in the circle of Heresy. “Will is the driving force behind the actions of an individual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In layman’s terms, yes,” Justice said, leaning forward. “Will, in essence, is the physical manifestation and representation of oneself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Similar to the Ego?” Izuku asked, remembering some of Sigmund Freud’s teachings. The man was a bit crazy, but his theories had plausibility to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of,” Justice conceded, “It’s more like the ability to exert one’s Will upon reality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stopped for a moment, blinking rapidly. He was confused about that. The ability to exert one’s Will upon reality… what did that mean? He thought back to how early man was really at a disadvantage when it came to the food chain. Had it not been for tools, humans, as they were now, would not exist. It simply wasn’t possible-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tools.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very means in which early man seized their means of survival. It all made sense now. Individuals used their Will to create. Justice looked at Izuku and smiled, seeing that he understood. She nodded, impressed at how quickly he had grasped it. “You figured it out, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” he responded. “We use our Will to affect reality and bend it to our liking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Justice exclaimed, giving him a thumbs-up. “So now that you understand that fundamental piece of Will, let me show you something. Have you heard of Street Fighter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. This makes it easier,” she said, standing and picking a wall that looked like it could withstand a good-sized energy blast. She took a deep breath and composed herself, gathering her Will from within herself. A powerful aura burst into being around her. Izuku could feel the determination and power radiating of Justice. She cupped her hands together, forming a small blue energy sphere in her hands before extending her arms out quickly and screaming at the top of her lungs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“HADOUKEN!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hadouken sailed from her hands and rapidly closed the distance to the wall, exploding into a whirlwind of energy and light, accompanied by a loud boom. Izuku let out a yelp of surprise as the accompanying dust cloud washed over him, blocking his view. The wind stopped after a few seconds and revealed Justice standing in a victory pose, looking very badass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Di-Did you just Hadouken?!” Izuku squeaked, his mouth hanging open in shock. “How is that even possible?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy. I just used my Will Power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your willpower?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s two words, but close enough,” Justice replied, taking a seat in front of Izuku. “So. Before you can properly train your Will Power, you need to do two things. One, toughen your body. Yes, that is why I beat you into a pulp so many times. Two, you need to know the basics of Will and find your Affinity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held out a few fingers, listing them. “There are three different categories of Will. Internal, External, and what I like to call Mobility. Internal is the Will that governs the self. Generally speaking, any ability that enhances or modifies the body goes here. Malina sharpening her claws, for example.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justice smirked at the sound of Izuku writing furiously in a notebook. She chuckled to herself and continued. “External is the Will that governs everything other than the self. Most abilities that affect an external source of power are this. Zdrada controlling fire and smoke is an example.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, the third category is a bit of an oddball. This is because the original word that was used for it has long since been lost to time, or at least that’s what Lucy says. In essence, Mobility is the Will that governs the mechanical aspects of reality. All the stuff in between Internal and External goes here, as well as any ability that technically affects both at the same time. Cerberus’ three bodies are an example. The reason I call it Mobility is because it’s most commonly used to enhance speed.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justice waited until Izuku had finished writing before moving on. “Now, as you might have noticed, those categories are pretty vague and ill-defined. That’s because those are the basics, the barebones explanation for what Will is. There are schools of thought that have defined Will into, like, 108 different categories before. But the oldest school of thought teaches that Will is defined into those three categories. Because they’re ill-defined, it gives the user breathing room for them to get more creative. Their Will is not limited by their minds.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded thoughtfully as he continued writing jotting notes down at a truly staggering pace. Justice idly wondered if Izuku even noticed he was using his Will to reinforce the pencil and the notebook, increase his writing speed, and boost his comprehension. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Will Affinities are a being’s natural inclination towards one category of Will or the other. Sometimes it’s only by a small amount, which are called Minor Affinities. Sometimes they’re like me, somebody who has a really strong affinity towards one category. We call those Major Affinities.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This brings me to the next fundamental thing about Will, the stronger you are in a category, the weaker you are in the other categories. As an example, look at me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku snapped his head up to stare incredulously at Justice. She laughed. “What? It’s true! I’ve got a Major Affinity for Internal Will! But I know what you’re thinking. ‘But she’s so fast’, right? Well, that’s actually because of my Will Power. See, Will Powers are Will made manifest. You can actually choose a lot of what your Will Power will be, though some beings are just born with theirs. And Will Powers are special because by placing restrictions and limitations on the Power, or on yourself, you can make up for the difference for categories other than your own.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justice smirked and puffed out her chest. “My Will Power is called </span>
  <b>Awe for the Just</b>
  <span>. So long as I am appropriately dramatic and awesome, my strength and speed are boosted up to a hundredfold!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool! You’re just a hero, except you have to pose more and be more dramatic and have a catchphrase-” Izuku geeked before freezing midsentence. He chewed his lip in thought, trying to figure where he had seen this behavior before. He asked hesitantly; “...so you’re an anime protagonist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… think so?” She replied, unsure. “Hell really doesn’t get a lot of anime. The last one I ever remember hearing was uh… I think it was ‘Fist of the North Star?’ That was really good. Oh! There was another one about this kid who’d been shunned by society for his whole life due to having this fox demon living in him! What was it, what was it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruto?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YEAH, NARUTO!” She shouted excitedly, slamming her hand into the ground. “I always thought it was really cool to hear him fight with his jutsus and kunai and seals and,” she imitated the gesture used to form a Rasengan in her hands, alarming Izuku. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rasengan!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue energy ball associated with the move suddenly formed in Justice’s hands. She looked down in alarm and panicked. “OH </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHI-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tossed it against the wall and created another anime-worthy explosion and dust cloud. Footsteps sounded from the outside, quickly approaching the room from the hall. Lucifer threw open the door with Judgement and Pandemonica right behind her, eyes flicking about and searching for danger. “What the Heaven is going on in here?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Justice looked at her sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. “I think I got a little carried away…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She obviously had something to say, but decided to forgo it, checking the extra-dimensional training room for damage. It wouldn’t do to destroy the Earth by accidentally causing a pocket dimension to implode and take half the universe with it. That was the last thing she needed to add to her list of paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly surveyed the room and appeared satisfied with the walls, not seeing any signs of damage requiring her immediate attention. She redirected her gaze back to Justice, who chuckled nervously. Lucifer wanted to be mad at her for being so reckless, but as she looked at her old friend, she found herself unable to even muster the slightest bit of irritation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really hate how I can’t stay mad at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Lucy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please be more careful. I don’t want to lose either one of you to a premature Big Crunch reset of the universe event.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Justice blushed and looked away. It was rare to see Lucifer so attached to anything in her life, especially after the Incident. There had been times where she had considered trying to rekindle their relationship, but it just never worked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imagine her surprise when Lucifer hugged her, showing more care and affection for her than she had in the last three centuries. She slowly hugged Lucifer back, unsure as to why she was so affectionate, but she didn’t think it was a bad thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer disengaged from the hug after a few seconds and turned around without saying a word, her cheeks blazing as she checked on Izuku, making sure he was okay before giving him a quick kiss and making her way back to the door, flanked by Judgement and Pandemonica. She turned around and waved, flashing them both a friendly smile. “I’ll see you both later tonight. Take care!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door closed, and Justice turned to Izuku, completely shocked. “Dude, what did you do to her? She’s never been like that! Not recently, anyway…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I just treat her nicely and cuddle with her every night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. You really are something else. Anyway, going back to what I was saying about Will… What was I saying?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Affinities and Will Powers?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah yeah! Thanks.” Justice cleared her thoughts with a shake of her head and refocused on Izuku. “Now, I know my speed may seem pretty ridiculous, but it’s all gotta be put in context. My Will Power allows me to increase my speed up to a hundredfold, but no matter what I do, I can never surpass an expert with a Mobility Affinity whose Will Power increases their own speed. Cerberus, for example. She’s got two Minor Affinities in Internal and Mobility. She can’t beat my strength or durability, but she’ll always be faster than me, and she’s got two more bodies than I do.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Justice slapped a hand against her leg. “Now then! How about we check your affinity?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Really?! What do I have to do?” Izuku felt excitement dance across his nerves. He could finally have a power to call his own.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Justice laughed at Izuku’s exuberance. “Hold your horses! It’s not as fun as it seems. You gotta meditate for it. Sit completely still and breath in… and out…. Good. Keep doing that as I’m talking. Now, grab hold of all that energy you’ve got bouncing around and pull it to your core. Should be around the stomach. That’s it. In and out. Deep breaths. Keep pulling all that energy to your core, as tight as you can. The denser the better. Okay, keep doing that, I gotta go grab some ritual implements. Now where did I put that cheese grater…”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Justice and Izuku came to a startling discovery. He didn’t have an affinity for any of the three defined categories. Normally, an individual would have at least a Minor Affinity in one category, but Izuku had none. Nor did he have any weaknesses in any of the categories, creating a very odd scenario that left Justice scratching her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen this happen. Not once in all the centuries I’ve been alive. This is… interesting. If I had to go just based on my observations, I’d say that it looks like you could use any of the categories in equal amounts, better than anybody who didn’t have that category as their affinity..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re basically a jack of all trades,” Justice simplified. “You can do everything everyone else can do, but they can do it better than you can. For instance, your ten percent in the External category might equate to around, say, one percent in someone who excels in the External category. However, you’re better at using Internal and Mobility techniques than that External expert will ever be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I could buff myself like you, but not to the same level, and I’d be better at using a Mobility power than you. Is that right?” Izuku asked, starting to grasp the concepts of Will and how it worked. He scribbled more notes down, muttering to himself as Justice nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes and no. It depends on how trained you are in the Mobility category. Unfortunately, I can only teach you the basics of External and Mobility, so you’ll need to have experts in those categories teach you. In the meantime, I think it’s about time we moved to actually training your Will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” Izuku exclaimed, looking like an excited puppy. Justice laughed, nodding and resisting the urge to pet him. “Yep. It’s going to be very simple today. We’re going to do basic Internal training, which entails gathering your Will in the area I’m about to hit you in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think fast!” Justice yelled, throwing a fast but easy to see the punch that caught him in his unprotected stomach. He groaned and slid on his back for a few feet, rolling onto his feet. He held out his hands like stop signs, frantically trying to get her to stop her impromptu training. “Wait wait wait isn’t there another way to train Internal?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Justice grinned, her sunglasses gleaming as she cracked her knuckles. “But I find this to be the most efficient method when you’re training. So either block or dodge, Midoriya! There are no brakes on the training train!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lunged, moving faster than Izuku’s eyes could track, suddenly appearing to his left letting out another punch. Out of reflex, he raised an arm to block the incoming strike. His Will surged forward and a flimsy protective aura flared up around his arm, absorbing most of the impact of her strike. Justice smiled and leaped back, bouncing on her heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like that, Midoriya! Try to keep up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Justice vanished from his sight once more and Izuku gulped, knowing he was going to be very sore by the time this training session was over. It would hurt, but he supposed there was no pain without gain. So he sucked in a breath and prepared himself for the next attack, wondering what Lucifer would say about this.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re not a masochist?” Lucifer asked, seeing all the bruises on Izuku’s body. She pressed on one of them gingerly, earning a hiss of pain from him. Taking that as a sign that he did not gain pleasure from pain, she pressed on the bruise again just to make sure. “Ow. Yes, I’m sure I’m not a masochist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take your word for it. Just know that that amount of pain you’re exposing yourself to and bearing leads to two conclusions,” she said, signing a contract. It glowed with ethereal light, energy transferring to her hands as she held them over his back. Her palms glowed with soothing golden light, easing his pain and healing the bruises. After a matter of seconds, the bruises on his back had healed. “Oh that’s good… Lucifer-san, forgive me if this is too personal of a question, but how are you doing that? I haven’t seen any of the other girls besides Azazel using any kind of healing without needing something from the other person first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because demon healing requires a transaction,” Lucifer responded, tapping Izuku’s leg and motioning for him to flip over. He did so and she resumed her healing, turning a particularly bad spot back to its normal healthy color. “You give the demon something valuable, usually a soul, and they’ll fulfill your request of healing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Izuku responded, letting out a sigh of relief as Lucifer healed another nasty-looking bruise on his chest. Justice had really done a number on him. “But if demon healing requires a transaction, then why haven’t you asked me for anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m not using demon healing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked at her confused. “You’re not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. While I may have fallen, I am still an angel, and thus I have limited access to abilities I had as God’s protector. I just need to draw up a contract for the power to do so,” she explained, gesturing to the glowing contract on the bed next to her. “When I am done healing you, the contract will destroy itself, and I will be unable to use this power until I draw up and sign another contract for this power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are all demons able to make contracts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in the same way I do,” Lucifer said, finishing her healing. The contract’s light faded and it burst into flame, leaving naught a trace behind. Izuku looked over his body and noted that there were no bruises and that he hardly felt any pain. She smirked, cupping his face and kissing him, leaving him with a look that desired more from her. “But that’s enough excitement for tonight. We both need sleep, and you have to wake up early tomorrow to train with Justice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer-san, what did I do to deserve you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him again and kissed him, leaving a dopey smile on his face. “You believed in me when even I didn’t. Thank you. I love you, Izuku.” she said before flicking off the lights, snuggling close to her boyfriend under the covers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Lucifer-san…” he replied, trailing off as he fell asleep safe in her arms, happy and content.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku awoke in a strange, unfamiliar place. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was dark, and yet he had no problem seeing. Looking around, he found himself in a massive palace that looked empty, but he had the feeling that he was not alone. Further observation revealed that he appeared to be in the receiving hall of the palace, but when he looked outside one of the windows, all he saw was an infinite Abyss, stretching as far as he could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding that it was a bad idea to keep looking outside of the window, Izuku turned his gaze to the rest of the hall, finding a pair of doors that looked like they could only be opened by giants. He strode up to them without fear and pushed them open, revealing a throne room that was very old and dark. He had trouble seeing through the all-consuming darkness that filled the room, only hearing a voice call out to him from within the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Son of Man, what are you doing here?” </b>
  <span>the voice asked with the buzzing of a swarm. </span>
  <b>“This is no place for you. Begone.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Izuku woke up, staring at the ceiling as his alarm went off, causing both him and Lucifer to groan in annoyance. He dismissed the alarm and kissed his girlfriend’s forehead before getting out of bed, putting on some workout clothes. He exited the room to get his breakfast and thought about what he had seen in his dream, wondering who or what that voice had been. He shrugged and brushed it off, figuring it was just a dream. He’d tell Lucifer about it later when she woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the Abyss, the white-horned woman stared at the spot where the figure of light had entered her throne room. That was new. Usually, her hallucinations didn’t vanish when she told them too, but she decided that it wasn’t anything of importance and finished her drink, gazing back to the stained-glass mural behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you can forgive me after all this time, Lucy. But first, I’d need to actually meet you, wouldn’t I?” She chuckled dryly, sitting back in her seat. “Look at me. I’m talking to a mural as if it were you, and I imagined a Son of Man standing before me. I must be crazier than I thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared back at the mural, raising the empty glass above herself. “Here’s to you, Lucy,” she toasted, going to take a sip before remembering she had none and pouting, wondering just how she was going to get out of this Godforsaken place.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that was fun. Entrance Exam, anyone?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Guilt of the Late-Repentant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Entrance Exam and some IzuLucy smut happens. It's marked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Entrance Exam time! Enjoy!</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.</p><p>I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ten months of brutal beatdowns and sparring at the hands of Justice followed by muscle training with Judgement turned out to be a really effective means of preparing oneself for a physically demanding event. Not that Izuku would actually recommend it to anyone. The bruises he received daily would’ve probably crippled him had it not been for a combination of Lucifer’s healing and his own increasing endurance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Man, Justice really knew how to punch hard… Izuku still felt tender in some places despite the healing Lucifer had given him. There was a part of him that wondered why he didn’t just go to Azazel for healing, but it seemed that every time he went to ask her, she was preoccupied with something else. Something else, in this case, happened to be Judgement, who turned Azazel into a blushing mess consistently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was finally here. The day of the U.A. University entrance exam. Pandemonica had drilled Izuku for hours on mock tests and other material that the written portion of the exam was sure to cover. He swore that the girls wouldn’t let him rest until he passed, but he appreciated their help with his dream nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, he was extremely nervous, to the point where he almost refused to go out of fear of failure. It took the combined effort of Lucifer and Inko to talk him off the edge, but what really convinced him to go out there and show the world what he could do was, of all people, Eri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had taken up drawing in the past ten months, mostly under the guidance and supervision of Izuku. It helped her stay calm in this new environment full of mysterious and wondrous things, and she really seemed to enjoy it, if the latest piece she had drawn was any indication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri’s latest work depicted everyone seated on the couch, drawn in stick figures, which was understandable. Izuku sat in the middle of the couch, with Inko to his right and Lucifer to his left, Justice sparkling next to her. Cerberus’ three bodies sat in front of Izuku, while Zdrada, Malina, and Modeus followed after Justice, with Azazel and Judgement on the right side of Inko. Eri herself was seated in Izuku’s lap, her caricature smiling brightly along with everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was titled “My Famaily,” and no one had the heart to tell Eri that family was spelled wrong because they were too busy crying over how pure she was. She spent the rest of the day being hugged by her family, not understanding why they were all upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Eri who helped calm Izuku’s nerves by hugging him, peering up at him with big curious eyes as she presented him with an apple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I feel bad, I have an apple and then I feel better. Maybe having this apple will make you feel better too, Pa- I mean, Mr. Hero!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku smiled, fighting back the waterfall of happy tears and took the apple from Eri, hugging her back after taking a bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Eri. I feel better already,” he assured her, hoping that the sniffle that followed didn’t convince her of the contrary. “I have to go now. Be good for everyone, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Have fun, Mr. Hero!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My baby’s all grown up and ready to take a test to become a hero,” Inko sniffled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “I’m so proud…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugged Izuku tightly, tears spilling from her eyes as he hugged her back. They stayed like that a good minute, the sight causing even Zdrada to shed a tear. They broke apart, and Inko stood on her tiptoes to give Izuku a kiss on his forehead, smiling brightly. Lucifer followed up with a deep kiss, with Izuku swearing he could feel all of her love and affection for him pouring from her kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled back, leaving Izuku with half-lidded lips. She smirked, and a flash of realization raced over her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One second,” she said, running back to their bedroom in her casual clothing, which appeared to be mostly the same, except this time she had her hair up and her crown, gloves, and suit jacket had been exchanged for rolled-up sleeves and a black apron with the word “SATAN” in big white letter over the front. She came out a second later, a contract in hand, somehow not tripping in her heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you go, this contract is for a Will Power that streams what you’re seeing to a designated viewing area. In this case, the TV in the living room. That way, we’ll know how you’re doing in the exam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’d be livestreaming? Isn’t that against the rules of the exam?” He asked, going wide-eyed. Lucifer nodded and continued, explaining further. “Well, yes, it’ll cut out any bits that could get you disqualified for sharing information on the exam, so it’ll really kick in for the practical portion. And it does show other angles to get really nice action shots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...is this the reason why you were up so late last night and why you were the last to wake up, even after Zdrada, who doesn’t get up until Pandemonica threatens to pour holy water on her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” she confessed. “But I’d like to see what happens. I do understand if you’d like some privacy, and I did mean to bring this up earlier in the week but I was occupied with the paperwork with the sewage incident in Fraud. You don’t have to sign if you wouldn’t like to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I sign at the X?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer blinked twice. That was far easier than she expected. “Um, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any side effects or fine print I should know about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Other than having to stay awake for the thing to work, not at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku signed quickly and handed the contract back to her, kissing her cheek. “Bye. I love you.” He closed the door behind himself and locked it, leaving Lucifer herself rubbing her cheek and blushing where Izuku had kissed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked across the room to the rest of the girls, who gave teasing looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not. A. Word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Lucy. I won’t say anything about how much you look like a lovesick schoolgirl around him,” Justice replied with a shit-eating grin on her face. “Ah, memories…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer turned bright red. “S-Shut up!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Izuku approximately fifteen minutes to jog to U.A. on a course that normally would’ve taken him twice that amount of time had he not been using his Will to boost his mobility. While he was still a novice compared to any of his housemates, Justice never failed to remind him that he was improving and picking up techniques faster than she would’ve thought was possible. She chalked it up to his enthusiasm but shrugged it off for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was. U.A. University. After so long of only dreaming of stepping on its legendary campus, he was finally here. All he had to do was walk inside and he’d be taking his first steps to become a hero, finally achieving his dream. Full of determination, he stepped forward to not only pass the exam for himself, but also for the family waiting for him back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone rudely bumped into his shoulder, knocking him off balance. Izuku let out a small yelp and regained his balance, turning to see who it was and immediately his face feel, unimpressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch where you’re fucking going, Deku.” the spiky-haired ash-blonde young man who had bumped into Izuku grumbled, not even bothering to glare in his direction as he Sasuked his way into the building. Izuku took a few seconds to watch the person who used to fill him with fear go, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten months, and you still haven’t changed a bit, have you, Kacchan? If I hadn’t gone through Hell and nearly died there twice, I’d probably still be scared, but now? Now I’m just not impressed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and pinched his nose, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When are you going to grow up, Kacchan?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a good minute of deliberating over that issue, Izuku decided to shelve it for later consideration and not let that distract him. He was here to take an exam and impress his girlfriend, damnit! There was no way in any of the Nine Circles that he was going to let an immature explodey screaming gremlin distract him. With the fiery determination he had seemingly patented, he strode boldly towards the building, ready to take his fate into his own hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then immediately tripped over a loose stone, letting out an embarrassing yelp and wondering what being he had pissed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere, a thundercloud rumbled, almost sounding like laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku’s face rushed toward the ground, and he immediately created a shield from his Will and braced for impact. One that never came, as he hovered over the ground, feeling weightless as a pair of boots walked up next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” a girl’s voice said. Hands reoriented him to standing, and he glanced over to see a woman about his age with a brown bob with two bangs framing her face, auburn eyes, and rosy cheeks smiling gently at him. “I just didn’t want you to fall on the day of your exam. It’d be bad luck, right Deku?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku flinched at the name, and the girl suddenly panicked. “Is that not your name? Sorry, I just heard the boy that bumped into you call you that, and I thought it was your name, which is odd now that I think about it. He didn’t seem to like you, so why would he call you something so positive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Izuku asked, not sure as to what she was talking about. The girl took his confusion in stride, continuing to talk without stumbling her words. “Oh, sorry. Where I’m from, Deku sounds like Dekiru, which honestly is much better than what the other definition for Deku is. Sorry. Um, can we start over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sure.” Izuku replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what it’s like to be on the receiving end of one of my mutterstorms?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ochako Uraraka,” she said, bowing politely. “It’s nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izuku Midoriya,” he replied, echoing her bow. “The pleasure is all mine, Uraraka-san. And um, I’ll be honest, I never thought I’d ever hear the name Deku in a positive light. So, as thanks for saving me from tripping, you’re welcome to call me that if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Deku-kun! I gotta get to orientation, but good luck on your exam!” she called, waving as she entered the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same to you, Uraraka-san!” waved, standing there for a few seconds. He hoped she passed. Maybe they would be in the same class together. That’d be nice. He smiled to himself and followed her into the building, his outlook on the exam suddenly much brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Justice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>let go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to behave if I do? Or am I going to have to put you in a hold to make sure you don’t end that girl’s existence, Lucy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer glared at Justice, whose iron grip was the only thing keeping Ochako from meeting an untimely demise at the hands of the Devil’s tsundere tendencies. Luckily, Lucifer stood down and grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting. “After I end the blonde’s existence, I’m going to make sure Izuku knows he belongs to me when he gets back. I hope I still have that </span>
  <em>
    <span>uniform</span>
  </em>
  <span> still lying around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to kill him with those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering your reaction the last time you saw me like that, I agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh!!!” Inko hissed, running her hand through Eri’s hair. “Eri’s asleep.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer and Justice both swallowed the sudden inexplicable burst of fear, instantly shutting up and turning their attention back to the TV, where the sound had kicked in long enough to hear some tall blue-haired robot-like stick-in-the-mud get onto Izuku about his mumbling habit. Izuku, being the non-confrontational person he was, apologized for muttering, and sat back down. He was at least happy that Bakugo, who was sitting next to him, was ignoring him for the time being.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>One long orientation and bus ride later, Izuku found himself standing before the doors of the testing area Beta, nerves still getting at him. The encounter with the Bluestick had left him jittery and on edge, which many people warming up at the front of gates seemed to echo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were many unfriendly faces staring at him, stepping back when he tried to be friendly with them, which was understandable, given the circumstances. He spotted Ochako and decided to go wish her luck, but when he stepped forward to go talk to her, the Bluestick appeared and stepped in his path, chopping his arm rapidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can get away with distracting that young woman from the exam like some kind of hooligan?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren't you doing the same to everyone by getting their attention on me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The result was instant and devastating. Bluestick looked like his programming couldn’t comprehend that he had become the very thing he had sworn to destroy. He stumbled back, obliviously torn, but decided that he wasn’t about to back down that easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not stand for such mockery-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“START!” Present Mic, the announcer for the exam yelled, startling everyone. “WELL? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? THERE’S NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku took the pro hero’s advice and sprinted to the slowly opening gate, using his Will to go one and a half times faster than he normally would be able to. He didn’t want to wear himself out just yet. He entered the gate, and immediately locked onto his first target, a lone three-pointer staring directly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting his Will from Mobility to Internal, he jumped into the air and smashed the robot with his fist, screaming like a feral animal as the three-pointer’s head came clean off its body. He landed on the other side of it, unintentionally making a cool pose as it blew up behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my boy!” Justice yelled back at the Midoriya residence. “Power poses, baby!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blushed, somehow feeling that Justice was very proud of him. He quickly moved on, channeling his Will back into Mobility as he searched for more targets, almost getting blindsided by a laser from a blonde boy who sparkled like Justice. The boy said something in French and ran off, leaving Izuku behind in the dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bluestick raced by and annihilated another faux villain before speeding off, reminding Izuku of his objective. Destroy as many villain bots as possible in the time limit. The higher your score, the higher your chance was of getting into the hero course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed easy enough.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Justice, what exactly have you been teaching my son?!” Inko all but shrieked as she watched Izuku dart around the training ground, destroying bots and seemingly possessing reflexes better than a thirteen-year-old juiced up on Adderall and Monster. Even a coordinated sneak attack made by three different squadrons of one, two, and three-pointers was not enough to stop the snowball effect he was having on the exam, quickly racking up points faster than most of the other applicants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Justice shrugged. “Most of this isn’t my doing. That’s just him taking what I taught and expanding upon it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On-screen, the stream switched to a third-person perspective and showed Izuku charging full speed at a group of two-pointers closing in on his position, locking on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he-” Inko asked, unable to finish her sentence out of shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it,” Lucifer said, crossing her arms. “I wonder if he’ll actually pull it off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He probably will. Considering how much he worships the All-Might guy, I’m surprised he didn’t qualify for Heresy.” Justice replied, sitting up straight. “C’mon, Midoriya. You got this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s Pa- Mr. Hero doing, Gra-Miss Inko?” Eri asked, almost slipping up twice. She wanted to wait until Izuku got home to reveal her secret. Inko looked down at her and stopped, not quite sure how to answer the question. “I’m not sure. I think he’s about to do a very strong attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SMASH!!!” Izuku screamed, unleashing a power punch onto the lead oncoming villain bots. It crumpled like wet cardboard under his fist, momentum sending it flying to the side. He furrowed his brow, making a mental note to ask Justice how to not hurt himself the next time he punched like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Switching to Mobility, Izuku raced forward and jumped, latching onto one of the bots and riding it as the others locked on and pounced, tearing their counterpart to shreds as Izuku leapt onto another, tearing off the top of its head and insulating his hands with Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stuck his hands into the inner mechanisms of the robot and by some miracle he took control of it, commandeering the two-pointer into attacking the rest of the squadron and making short work of them. It wasn’t long before the machine began to overheat and forced Izuku to bail, creating another anime-worthy action shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn, he looked cool. Not that he knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I think you should see this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small white mouse-dog-bear thing with a scar over its right eye turned to his subordinate, who gestured over to a nearby monitor displaying scores for applicants. At first, he didn’t notice anything, but after a minute, his eyes shot open wide in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s concerning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I brought this to your attention, Principal Nedzu, sir,” the proctor said. He indicated over to another monitor which displayed the number of faux villains in each testing ground, showing two that were approaching critically low very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very, </span>
  </em>
  <span>rapidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long ago did the top scorer in Beta obtain first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As of right now, five minutes, sir. The strangest thing is that the top scorer has no registered quirk. Yet we have footage of him doing things only a quirk could do. And to make matters more concerning, this happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The proctor replayed the footage of Izuku yelling “SMASH” and decking the charging two pointer into the nearby wall. The judges all watched with slacked jaws, including a skeletal man in the back wearing a yellow pinstripe shirt, and unruly, unkempt hair. His sunken blue eyes looked on in surprise, wondering just had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was the damage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The applicant punched hard enough to send it flying into the wall like a ragdoll. However, it seemed that the punch caused him a great amount of pain, so he used the pointers to destroy each other. Commandeered one of them and used it to destroy the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. This applicant has proven to be quite resourceful. What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izuku Midoriya, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nedzu’s beady black eyes gleamed with mischief. He turned back to the command console before him and flipped open a plastic case, revealing a big red button. He smiled gleefully and slammed his paw on the button, cackling like a madman- er, madmouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see how you deal with an army of reinforcements, Midoriya. Will you run to save yourself, or will you risk your life to make sure others evacuate?” he mused aloud, cackling softly. “Your true self will be revealed, and I can’t wait to see how you act.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stepped from the ruins of another botched one-pointer ambush, dusting his hands off. He got the feeling that the proctors were specifically focusing on him now, which made sense, considering how many pointers he had destroyed. Honestly, he had lost count of his score long ago, and really hoped he wasn’t tasked with having to keep up with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also tried to leave bots for the other applicants to destroy as well. It wouldn’t be fair to them if he just destroyed every single bot in sight. How would they have a chance to pass if they didn’t manage to destroy a bot or two? This test seemed very oriented towards individuals with combat-based quirks, and Izuku felt pity for those who did not have those capabilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a shadow passed over him, blocking out the sun. Izuku slowly turned around to see a hulking monstrosity of a robot easily dwarfing the tallest building on the training ground. It stared down at him before blinking the red lights on its “face” and opening a compartment on its back, unleashing a new batch of villain robots. The applicants who witnessed the arrival of the Zero-Pointer Behemoth Model paled and turned to run, screaming in fear as the robots closed in on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stood frozen, watching the chaos unfold around him. Some applicants were being tossed about like ragdolls by the swarm, others trapped under rubble, and as for the rest? They ran. They ignored the pleas for help, interested only in preserving their own safety. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Without knowing it, Izuku’s hand tightened into a fist at his side. He shook from head to toe, and from an outsider’s perspective, it would seem as though he was petrified by fear. But one look at his eyes would dissuade such an opinion.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Indeed, if one were to look into Izuku’s eyes, they would see two beacons of emerald light, burning with Will.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A One-Pointer approached him from the side, raising its appendage to strike him down. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Then, like a clap of thunder, a noise rang clearly through the mayhem. A screeching of metal so sharp it jarred applicant and mechanical villain alike into motion, seeking out what had made such a horrid sound. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Both applicants and faux villains were now unmoving, staring openly at the sight before them. Izuku had a vice-grip on one of the One-Pointers arms, crushing it not unlike one would a can of soda. What truly shocked the impromptu audience was the One-Pointer’s reaction, it shivered and flailed about as though in pain. Its tire screeched underneath it as it attempted to get away, but his grip was simply too strong. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With a mighty yank, Izuku tore the One-Pointer’s arm from its socket, his other arm reaching out with lightning speed to grab hold of its head.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Izuku lifted his head and let his gaze wander over the battlefield. Then, he spoke.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Heroes!” At once, every applicant straightened, their unconscious mind responding to a display of such strong Will, “Why are you running? Did you make it all this way just to bow your heads at the first sign of danger? You wanted to be heroes, you wanted it so badly, you came all the way here, all the way to UA!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Izuku’s grip tightened on the One-Pointer’s head. It continued to struggle, but its efforts were in vain. He continued, “You want to be heroes? Then act like it! Stand up! Fight on! Save those who cannot save themselves! Fight the villains, save the day! And most importantly…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Izuku’s attention fell back to the One-Pointer still in his grip. He stepped forwards, and twisted, the villain in his grip helpless to do anything but follow the path he set, “Go beyond!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The One-Pointer created a shockwave as it was flung at high-speed straight into one of the Zero-Pointer’s eyes. Izuku raised his fist to the sky, and as one every applicant spoke.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>“PLUS ULTRA!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep within themselves, a desire to protect what was most dear flared into existence. It motivated them to move, to continue fighting in even the impossible odds that they seemed to be facing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako was reminded of her family and how hard her parents worked to make her life easier, and how much she wanted to repay them by becoming a hero to make their lives easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bluestick was reminded of the legacy of his family, and how eager he was to prove himself. What would his brother say if he knew that his little brother had run in the face of danger?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them turned to face the Behemoth, sprinting full speed with determination blazing on their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One by one, the other applicants charged forward, invigorated by a desire to protect their Home, whatever the term meant for them. Some of them wanted to be heroes for fame, others for power, but they were all united under one goal, to protect the Home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a collective roar, the crowd of hero-hopefuls charged forward, swarming towards the robot army in a clash that none of the judges saw coming. This tactic was supposed to disperse the crowd and give applicants a chance to find any strangler pointers while providing a jackpot to those brave and/or dumb enough to face the horde head-on, but this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened in any of the entrance exams ever held.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looks like they were going to have to add another class to the hero course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two armies clashed, metal screeching and tearing as the applicants easily tore through the tide of robots, advancing with their Will burning brightly, almost blinding Justice again. Izuku didn’t know it at the time, but he was subconsciously rallying his fellow applicants and getting them into their fighting spirit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Zero-Pointer was not fazed by this. Even if it had been capable of emotions, this was nothing it couldn’t conquer with a giant mechanical punch. It reared back and thrust its right arm towards the ground, many applicants scurrying out of the impact zone. Unfortunately for Izuku, he was too busy fighting off a pair of two-pointers to see the giant fist bearing down on him. It came down hard, making a loud thud and sending a whirlwind generated by the air displacement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other applicants stared, wide-eyed at the fist. The judges cursed under their breath, some of them arguing with each other over who was going to call and tell Izuku’s next of kin that he was dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko choked out a sob, grief raking her entire body as she mourned the loss of her son. Eri followed soon after, crying into her guardian’s chest and sobbing loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Holy Mother wept for the loss of her son, and the Daughter wept with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give him a second. He’s not dead,” Justice said, a grin spreading across her face. “See?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tv let out the sound of metal under tremendous stress, bringing the Midoriya’s attention back and making their eyes open wide in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Inko sobbed, watching the fist of the Zero-Pointer rise slowly off the ground. Eri turned to watch as well, her eyes red from crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer smirked at the screen as the metal fist rose higher and higher off the ground, the other girls mirroring her amazement as Izuku’s feet slowly appeared, followed by his shins, knees, thighs, and then revealing him hunched over, his teeth grit and eyes blazing with hellish determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grunted, his muscles and Will straining against the Zero-Pointer. His fingers bent the metal of the gauntlet, providing leverage as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulled, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ripping the arm off of the giant robot clean off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PLUS…” Izuku screamed at the top of his lungs, pulling the giant arm back and allowing his muscles to bulge as he found up, preparing to toss the arm like a javelin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ULTRA!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The impromptu projectile shot through the air like a missile, impaling the Zero-Pointer through the chest and causing it to teeter backward, explosions rippling its body as it crashed to the ground, sending up a massive dust cloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku panted heavily before facing the crowd and the camera, Ochako, Bluestick, and his family back at home staring at him in awe. He smiled and gave a thumbs-up, showing that he was okay. They visibly relaxed, and Izuku took a step forward, immediately collapsing to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izuku Akatani Midoriya, if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> pull something like that again, I will personally make sure that Judgement-san does her worst to you and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t be a fraction of the fury you will feel from me,” Inko fumed before hugging Izuku tightly, kissing his face over and over again. “But I’m so proud of you! My baby inspired an entire crowd of heroes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hero-hopefuls, Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, same difference.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri joined in on the hug, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “You were so cool, Papa! You tore off the big robot arm and then you threw it at him! It was really cool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa?” Izuku asked, shocked but overjoyed that she saw him as a father figure. Swallowing his surprise, he hugged Eri back, comforting her. “I suppose it was very cool, Eri. Maybe when I’m a real hero, I’ll do something like that just for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. My little Unicorn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri smiled widely and hugged Izuku again tightly, not only surprising him, but the others as well. For the first time since her arrival into this odd bunch of misfits she called a family, she had genuinely and truly smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others teared up at the sight of father and daughter bonding, as new as it was. Eri eventually let go, and Izuku set her down, looking around and noticing a key someone missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Lucifer-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the girls gained knowing smiles as Justice coughed slightly, dispersing their collective smugness. “Your room, Midoriya. I’d be prepared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku gulped. Knowing Lucifer, she was about to do something she’d probably regret. He rushed to the bedroom, wincing as his body protested slightly, but otherwise, he was fine. He reached the door handle and threw it open, an apology spilling him his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer-san, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku immediately sat on the bed, looking at the open closet door, where Lucifer’s voice came from. He was really in for it, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really impressed me today, Izuku,” she said, the sound of clothing moving coming from the closet. “‘Go beyond, Plus Ultra? I get the feeling you’ll be saying that a lot more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer-san-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not finished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seeing the Zero-pointer’s fist being lifted like that, it really got me going, and I realized something today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled something on, causing Izuku to crane his head in curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izuku, don’t peek. If you’d like to do something useful, go make sure the door is closed and locked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did so without question, sitting back on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Smut time, people. The devil loves her boyfriend, very, very much. Next line break to continue the story.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I realized that our time together will be short, and I became determined to spend as much time with you as I possibly could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped around the corner, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, and Izuku’s jaw dropped. She had let her hair down, and was nude save for a pair of black thigh high stockings and princess gloves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer-san…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Is my glory so great the words your mind creates to describe feel entirely inapplicable and would fail to do me justice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t take this the wrong way,” Izuku said, already shedding his clothing to be fair and approaching her. “But you look like an angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was, and still am, the most beautiful angel Father ever created, Izuku,” she replied with a smirk, running her finger under his chin, grabbing it. “And please, call me Lucy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed him deeply, completely dominating his tongue and pushing him gently back to the bed, where they both toppled to the ground, giggling. Lucifer pressed her breasts against him, smirking as she felt Izuku’s member harden between her thighs, her lower lips aching for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like someone’s excited~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh… let me figure this out, okay? I hope you’re fine with no dinner because neither one of us will be getting out of bed tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face maintained her mask of confidence, but in truth, she had no idea what she was doing. She assumed that whatever she was doing was working, but her core ached for both of them to be one. Why didn’t she pay attention to Asmodeus’ lecture on seducing men?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tail whipped about, unsure as to what to do next, so she slowly lifted herself up, allowing Izuku’s cock to escape her thighs and stand at attention, pressing against her slit, which was sopping with want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no need for foreplay. All she had to do was get him inside of her, but how?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku noticed her confusion and tried to be supportive. “Um, you’re su-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, let me figure this out. I’ve got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer did not have it at all. But her pride wasn’t about to let her say that, so she instead fumbled in silence, rubbing her pussy on his dick, making it nice and slick, feeling it throb with need underneath her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think I’m supposed to stick this inside of here, but… didn’t Asmodeus say something about it hurting? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked up at Izuku, who gave her a bright smile and interlocked his fingers with hers, offering his support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it. If it’s for him, any pain is worth it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer raised her hips, using her tail to line up. She began to press down, his cockhead parting her folds agonizingly slow. She moaned as he filled her slowly, and stopped once he pressed again her hymen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku could sense the apprehension rolling off her. “Lucy, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a slight cry of pain, Lucifer drove her hips down, tears coming to her eyes as blood leaked from her vagina. Izuku instantly hugged her close, kissing her neck and rubbing her arms, letting her know that he was there for her as she wept from the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the pain faded, and Lucifer smiled at Izuku, blinking away her tears. She grabbed his hands and guided them to her horns, and when he gave her a confused look, she smiled and made him touch them, sending a chill of pleasure down her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In demon culture, if you let someone touch your horns, it’s because you love and completely trust them. To us, rubbing horns together is a very intimate gesture. And I love you, Izuku Midoriya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Lucifer Morningstar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed, full of passion and love. Izuku began thrusting into her, and Lucifer moaned into his mouth, letting the pleasure flow through her recently deflowered pussy. Her tail wrapped around his leg, ensuring that he was hers and she was his as he rubbed her horns, driving the Queen of Hell crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku, also being a virgin until a few minutes ago, felt like he was on cloud nine. She was the perfect fit for him, and he made sure to fill her completely with each stroke, pleasure overwhelming him rather quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again and again, Lucifer claimed his mouth, pouring her love for him into that single gesture, wanting to make sure he knew that he was loved. Izuku responded by doing the same to her, both of them driving the other to climax rather quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer could feel her orgasm coming quickly, and she wanted him to do it with her. “Izuku, I’m close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. Do you want me to pull out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She responded by clamping her legs on his hips, a smile appearing on her face. “Never. Come inside me. Fill up your Queen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy!” Izuku yelped, thrusting up into her and exploding within her, filling her to the brim with his essence. Lucifer screamed as her pussy spasmed and clamped down on him, making her moan and scream his name to the heavens. “IZUKU!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them collapsed on top of each other, panting heavily and staring lovingly into each others’ eyes, completely and utterly in love with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was fantastic,” Lucifer breathed, kissing Izuku’s forehead before grinning widely. “Care to go for another round?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku smiled at her and kissed her, nodding. “As you wish, Lucy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled as he rolled over and kissed her neck, moaning as he began to move again, beginning the second round, as the night was young, and she was hot.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Smut’s over. Back to our regularly scheduled program.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep, in the shadowy depths of the Abyss, a white-horned woman was resting on a throne, slowly nursing a near-empty glass of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A humorless laugh escaped her lips as she put the glass aside and stood from her throne to pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One thing after another… Just one thing after another, isn’t it? I can’t stop now. I can’t. Not-” She stopped mid-sentence, sensing a familiar presence behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The white-horned woman turned around as the Son of Man appeared in her throne room, curiously cocking its glowing featureless head at her. She laughed at its curiosity, taking a seat as it said something the Abyss quickly silenced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, I’ll humor you, Son of Man. Tell me your story, and perhaps… I’ll tell you mine.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well. This was fun to write. The smut scene felt a bit rushed, ngl, but otherwise, I think it's good. Lemme know what y'all thought in the comments.</p><p>See you all next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Devil’s Pride and Man’s Return to the Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which results are read and a Garden is revisited.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! If you're wondering what happened to the other chapter 13, I deleted it because it would've caused an inconsistency between my docs and this site. This is a harem fic, btw.</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.</p><p>I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Izuku was eagerly awaiting the results of the entrance exam, Lucifer took it upon herself to educate him on the hierarchy of Hell with the help of Justice. Izuku was a very eager student and took the lessons very seriously, often filling several pages of a notebook with his notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today’s topic was on the seven archdemons or lords of Hell. Lucifer was simultaneously looking forward and dreading this topic, knowing what pain would come with it. But she had offered to teach, so she was going to stick to her promise and teach him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are seven archdemons of Hell, each tasked with running a different circle. Granted, some circles are autonomous, such as Heresy, which is why there are only seven archdemons. Technically, there’s only six, but I’ll get to that in a moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer cleared her throat, counting off her fingers, just to make sure she named all of them. “Lucifer, the archdemon of Pride, Mammon, the archdemon of Greed, Asmodeus, the archdemon of Lust, Leviathan, the archdemon of Envy, Belphegor, the archdemon of Sloth, Satan, the archdemon of Wrath, and... Beelzebub, the archdemon of Gluttony.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She said the last name hesitantly, looking at the seventh finger she had raised with regret. Izuku could tell that there was a bit of history there, but he wasn’t sure if he should ask. Lucifer snapped out of her daze of sadness and shook her head, regathering her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re wondering if I’m both the archdemon of Pride and Wrath, the answer is both yes and no. I have always been the archdemon of Pride. It is my pride that resulted in my banishment from Heaven. As for the archdemon of Wrath, well, it’s a bit more complicated. You see, Satan has become an alias for me in the last few centuries or so, but it wasn’t always that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t?” Izuku asked, eyebrow raised and pencil at the ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You see, Satan isn’t a name in the traditional sense. It’s a title given to angels who test Man through temptation. And, believe it or not, I am not the first Satan. I received the honor of the title from my predecessor Samael, the former angel of death and highest-ranking Satan until his retirement four thousand years ago. Believe me, he was very good at his job. Which is why Father granted his request of mortality so that he may live out the rest of his days with Lilith, the first woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting. Wait, would your father grant you the same request?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I highly doubt it. Samael was an obedient soldier who followed his orders. I am the daughter of God who ‘threw a fit’ when I was cast aside in favor of Father’s latest project. The Almighty would be more likely to smite you where you stand just to spite me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, it’s time for a brief synopsis of each of the archdemons, starting with yours truly. I am the archdemon of Pride, cast from Heaven for refusing to bow before Adam. You know my reasons for that. Long story short, I fell, found this infernal plane, took over, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>viola</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Hell you trekked through came into being. If you want to know any of the stories of my time as an angel, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if it was to reminisce on your glory days, Lucy?” Justice asked, tilting her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure about that? You had no problem telling me how much Michael was a pain in the ass when you were still an angel-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Justice, might I remind you that I am still an angel, albeit fallen? And my sister has nothing to do with this history lesson. Can we please get back to the task at hand?” She asked, both Justice and Izuku saying nothing and waiting for her to continue. “Thank you. Now, Mammon was my lieutenant who handled the souls of the greedy…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer went on to give short blurbs regarding the seven archdemons, telling their tales with great sadness, as most of them had all passed away. Asmodeus had been lucky to pass on his legacy, but the rest of her lieutenants had either perished due to old age or conflict, either with demons or angels. She lamented their loss, but when she arrived at Beelzebub, her face fell and she stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy, are you okay?” Izuku asked, seeing her pull out a bottle of wine and a glass. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer did not respond, downing an entire glass. She went to pour another, but Justice grabbed her hand, gently prying the bottle from her friend’s hand. Lucifer glared at her, but her eyes betrayed just how much pain she felt surrounding the archdemon of Gluttony, something that Justice shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I take this one, Lucy. You look like you could use some Midoriya-patented cuddles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded sadly, silently thanking Justice. She moped her way over to Izuku and sat in his lap, curled up against him as she began to silently weep. Justice sighed and leaned back against Lucifer’s vanity, gathering her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. So… Beelzebub, the archdemon of Gluttony, the Lord of Flies. Very charismatic, crafty, and resourceful, and a person you definitely want on your side. She was a very dear friend to both of us, back when I was the High Prosecutor. Helped us realize our feelings for each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku’s eyes shot open wide. “You and Lucy used to be a couple?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What changed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beel planning and executing a successful coup of Hell. She completely blindsided both of us and sealed Lucy into the center of Lake Cocytus, which forced me to go into hiding. Hell fell into disorder after she took power, as she apparently had none of the leadership skills needed to lead and the demons knew that. That’s when Dante visited and wrote about what he saw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Justice took off her shades and blinked a few times, seemingly fighting off painful memories she had of that time. “She also ate Lucy’s stash of chocolate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was vintage fourteenth-century Italian chocolate! I had to make a deal with the Venetians for it!” Lucifer wailed, sobbing into Izuku’s shoulder. He had never seen her like this before. Even when she had been sobbing in her office, she had never been this distraught. “And then the bitch has the audacity to steal my crown and wear it upon her head like she’s the rightful queen of Hell? Heaven, no!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s burst of anger ended just as suddenly as it had happened. She hugged Izuku again and sniffled, hugging him tightly. Izuku rubbed her back, soothing her while Justice continued her story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, the demons eventually realized that Hell was going to shit, so they sought me out and gave me the tools necessary to free Lucy and fight Beel. I wish you could’ve seen the look on Lucy’s face when I pulled her out of the lake. She was so glad to see me. Anyway, after that, we headed to Beel’s office on the circle of Gluttony, and she and I fought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Justice absentmindedly scratched at her back. “I managed to beat her and bind her to give Lucy enough time to prepare a one-way banishment spell to the Abyss, a plane of existence that sits outside of Creation. That was a thousand years ago, and both of us bear that scars of her schemes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded gravely. “Is Beelzebub the reason why you’re blind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indirectly, yes. You know how Judgement’s eyes are glowing? That’s because she’s using the power of a High Prosecutor even when she’s not fighting. It’s the symbol of a High Prosecutor’s power. The more one uses, the stronger the glow gets. And if it gets too strong, like during a battle against one of the archdemons of Hell, your eyes burn themselves out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds painful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the most excruciating pain I ever felt in my entire life.” Justice admitted. She grinned and ruffled Lucifer’s hair, the latter swatting her hand away half-heartedly. “Was it worth it? Heaven yeah. Every single bit of it to make sure Lucy was safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Justice…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll stop. But you understand why we’re so hesitant to answer your questions about her now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Can we talk about something different now? All this gloomy talk has killed my awesome vibes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IZUKU!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them snapped their heads over to the door in time to see Inko crash through the door, nearly falling to her knees as she brandished a letter to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It came!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku’s eyes shot open wide. “IT DID?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko nodded rapidly as the rest of the girls came to the door wondering what all the noise was about. She handed the envelope, which was marked with the seal of U.A. and stamped URGENT in big red letters. He took it into his hands, vibrating with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri cocked her head as she approached the bed, Lucifer pulling the small girl into her lap. “What is that, Papa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a letter from U.A., Eri. It’s going to tell me whether or not I got in,” Izuku replied, staring at the envelope, wondering if he was hallucinating. All of his hopes and dreams had led up to this moment, and he was finally here. So what was he waiting for? He took a breath and pulled open the envelope, a metal disc falling onto Eri’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared at it in shock. Zdrada broke the silence with a snark. “That’s it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the disc flared to life, a blue hologram materializing in front of the group, which had moved behind Izuku to view the message, save for Justice, who stayed at the vanity, listening closely. The hologram revealed a small white mouse-dog-bear thing, which waved before beginning to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greetings, Midoriya. I am Nedzu, President of U.A. University. You are receiving this message as a follow-up to completing the Entrance Exam. I have your results here.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><b>Examinee</b></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><b>Points</b></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Katsuki Bakugo</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>77</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Izuku Midoriya</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>76</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Tenya Iida</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>62</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Yoketsu Awase</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>50</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>49</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Fumikage Tokoyami</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>47</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Ochako Uraraka</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>40</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Eijiro Kirishima</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>39</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Ibara Shiosaki</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>36</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Itsuka Kendo</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>25</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked, realizing that he had made second. The girls all realized this soon after and cheered for him, offering their congratulations. But that was not all. Nedzu’s hologram smirked and continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations on getting second, Midoriya. However, as you and others have gleaned from the exam, being a hero isn’t just about how many villains you can defeat. It’s also about saving others, which is why we have also applied rescue points to everyone’s scores. And I must say, Midoriya, you racked up quite a lot with that motivation speech of yours. Here are the revised results.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><b>Examinee</b></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><b>Villian Points</b></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><b>Rescue Points</b></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><b>Rank</b></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Izuku Midoriya</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>76</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>590</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>1st</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Ochako Uraraka</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>40</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>45</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>2nd</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Katsuki Bakugo</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>77</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>0</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>3rd</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Eijiro Kirishima</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>39</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>35</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>4th</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Tenya Iida</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>62</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>10</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>5th</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Ibara Shiozaki</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>36</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>32</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>6th</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Itsuka Kendo</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>25</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>40</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>7th</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>49</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>10</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>8th</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Fumikage Tokoyami</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>47</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>10</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>9th</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><span>Yoketsu Awase</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>50</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>6</span></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><span>10th</span></p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you can see, Midoriya, with your motivational speech of heroics, you managed to rally every single examinee in your testing area against the Behemoth Zero-Pointer, which is something that no one, in all of U.A.’s history, has </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>done. I am impressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Izuku’s jaw dropped, along with the other ten jaws in the room. He made first, and not only that, he had more than </span><em><span>octupled </span></em><span>his points.</span> <span>He knew he had done well in the exam, but doing this well? That was unprecedented. Judging by the reactions of the others, they were just as surprised as he was.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer chuckled at his score. “How appropriate. 666, the number of the beast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to U.A., Midoriya,” Nedzu’s hologram greeted. “We will watch your career with great interest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the hologram switched off, leaving Izuku and the girls with their jaws hanging open, practically inviting bugs into their mouth to swallow. Lucifer slowly turned her head toward Inko and mouthed the word “picnic,” to which Inko’s eyes sparkled mischievously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But first, she had to crush her son in a hug. “I’m so proud of you, Izuku!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugged her back and sobbed as well, a sudden group hug forming as he cried in happiness, hugging his mother, daughter, and the love of his life. This was one of the greatest moments of his life, and he didn’t know how it would’ve happened without them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… all of you…” Izuku sniffled, too emotional to express his feelings in words. The girls took pity on him and acknowledged the feelings with a hug once more, setting him at ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His only regret at that moment was that he didn’t have enough arms to hug them all.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Garden of Eden is a highly coveted location of the Almighty’s forces. It is Heaven on Earth, a paradise that allows one to leave their burdens behind at the gates and spend their time at the Garden in ignorant bliss, away from the eternal battle of good and evil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many a demon sought Eden in an attempt to reclaim the divinity they or their ancestors had forsaken long ago in the revolt against Heaven. Those brave or stupid enough to attempt entry would taste the flaming blade of the archangel Uriel, who was tasked with guarding the Garden. And she was damn good at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uriel was known as the Gate Guardian, one of the highest-ranking angels of heaven. Much like Azazel, she wore a white military outfit trimmed with gold, although hers was more elaborate. She wore a jacket unbuttoned to reveal her shirt, gold lining the white. She had a small cross necklace hanging around her neck, and her eyes were blue. Her black hair was cut short and orderly, two fringes framing her face. Atop her head was a white officer’s cap marked with a winged golden sword, much like her sisters', and above that, a halo hovered above her, its glow still visible against the desert sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uriel used her limited omnipotence to monitor Eden at all times. If anyone approached the Garden without permission from one of her superiors, she would use her will to make them forget of its existence and send them back into the Sahara. If they proceeded or used force, Uriel would annihilate them before they could blink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But today was a peaceful day for the second-to-youngest archangel. There were no demons trying to breach the Garden walls, or secret human organizations responsible for hiding horrible monstrosities away from the view of the public eye. Just her, the desert winds, and occasional hiss of the serpent on the Tree of Knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then before her very eyes, a portal opened. She drew her sword and prepared to destroy whoever walked through the portal, be they mortal or immortal. A figure emerged from the portal, and her eyes blinked rapidly, not believing what she was seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eldest sister smirked, somehow finding purchase on the desert sands. “Hello, Uriel. You’ve grown since the last time I saw you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uriel’s eyes pricked with tears as she sheathed her sword. She rushed toward her sister and met her at the bottom of the stairs to Eden, hugging her tightly and sobbing, not wanting to let go. It had been one thousand years since she had last seen her sister, and she never wanted to let go of her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Uriel, I’m here,” Lucifer soothed her, watching as three pillars of light descended from the heavens. Three more figures stepped out of the pillars, clad in the grab of a General of Heaven. The first wore glasses and like Pandemonica had her black hair up in a bun, wearing a cap like Uriel’s. The second had a pixie cut and once she saw the group that had joined Lucifer, she broke into a huge smile, while the third’s outfit was that of a chief general, with a blue rose on her left breast pocket, an elaborate cross at her neck and a riding crop in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared down at Uriel and Lucifer and met the latter’s eyes, keeping her expression neutral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Michael.” Lucifer greeted, keeping her face as neutral as the archangel before her. Michael responded with a curt nod, slowly making her way down the stairs. “Lucifer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension increased as the three archangels approached, and Izuku looked back and forth between his girlfriend and the strangers, wondering if he was about to witness the beginning of Armageddon. Lucifer and Michael stared at each other, neither one of them breaking line of sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the grinning archangel could not contain her excitement any longer. “Lucy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s stoic expression broke into a smile as the eldest and youngest archangels hugged, together again after a millennium. “Hello, Gabriel. Did you miss me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every day! I know you got kicked out of Heaven and everything, but I could try talking to Dad and seeing if He’d be willing to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Lucifer and Michael said simultaneously. Gabriel puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. The archangel with glasses seemed to undergo a minor panic attack after she realized that there were several people accompanying her sister. She gulped and pushed up her glasses, clearing her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Lucy, I didn’t realize you’d be bringing so many guests,” she said, trying to shed the nervousness that oozed off her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peace, Raphael,” Michael soothed, turning her attention back to her elder sister. “Lucifer, you understand that you are responsible for anything that happens in the Garden involving your party, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let us open the gates. Uriel, if you wouldn’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. One second…” Uriel rushed up to the door, seemingly hovering off the ground. She fitted a key into the stone wall of the Garden, and the wall parted to allow entry. Uriel stepped back and proudly gestured to the door, standing at attention. “After you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group headed indoors, and Lucifer’s party collectively gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eden was beautiful. It was a paradise in the middle of Earth’s most inhospitable areas, and Izuku could see why Lucifer had wanted to come here to celebrate. Birds sang in the trees, a few animals roamed here and there, and there were trees and bushes with every fruit known to man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful…” Inko said, completely mesmerized by the natural beauty. Cerberus stopped gaping and sniffed the air, all three triplets locking onto the scent of prey. They lunged forward, immediately getting pulled back by the leashes Pandemonica had tight in her hand, glaring at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you three. I am not going to let you embarrass Miss Morningstar in front of her family. Now behave yourselves, or I’ll ask one of our kind hostesses for some holy water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael turned to the ground, her normal stoic expression hiding any emotion she might’ve felt about the demons. It wasn’t every day a demon showed up in Eden, but as she was scanning the group, her eyes locked onto the three people who didn’t look like demons at all. She blinked, feeling the auras of purity radiating over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer, where did you find these lost angels?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sister turned to her boyfriend’s family and raised an eyebrow. “Um, Michael, these aren’t angels.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael cocked her head in confusion. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya. He’s the mortal who wandered into Hell, the one who’s the closest thing to Adam in the last six thousand years. And this is his mother Inko and his adopted daughter Eri.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Midoriyas waved, and Michael waved back hesitantly, a small blush on her face. “I see. My apologies. I haven’t been around mortals as pure as you three in a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is our future brother-in-law?” Uriel asked, looking over Izuku. She seemed satisfied with him and smiled brightly, literally glowing with joy. “Well, on behalf of the Heaven Host, I welcome you and your family and friends to the Garden of Eden!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Uriel-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it! Tell me, did Lucy mention us in the time you’ve been together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Izuku admitted. “Then again, Lucy doesn’t seem to enjoy talking about her past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy! You didn’t tell him about us?” Uriel pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was I supposed to tell him? ‘Oh, by the way, my sisters are archangels and I haven’t seen them in a long time?’” Lucifer snorted, rolling her eyes. “I’m sure he would’ve reacted to that well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy, you’re the Devil. If anything, I’d be less surprised by the existence of your sisters. Did you not want to tell me about them because they have some deep dark secrets about your past?” Izuku asked innocently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel’s eyes flared with mischief. “Once, when Lucy was still an angel, I caught her dancing-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GABRIEL!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-and she had no idea I was there and I watched her for a full minute. She was pretty good at it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“GABRIEL!!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucifer wailed in embarrassment, hiding her face in her hands. Justice grinned widely, her shit-eating grin a perfect match of Gabriel’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, cut Gabe some slack, Lucy. You’re really good at dancing.” Justice assured, further embarrassing Lucifer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than Michael, at least. What’s the old saying? ‘How many angels can dance on the head of a pin?’ A lot, but Michael isn’t one of them.” Gabriel joked, earning a sigh from the archangel. Michael shook her head, pinching her nose at her sister’s antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel, is it possible for you to go five minutes without filling the air with your incessant chittering? You are an archangel, not a monkey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Michael! Loosen up! It’s not every day we get a vacation like this. Dad knows you need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raphael adjusted her glasses. “Gabriel is right, Michael. I know you like being on top of everything, but it’s not good for your health to be constantly on edge. Take a moment, sit down, relax. Uriel, Gabriel, would you please take Lucy’s party on a tour? I’d like to give our sisters a bit of privacy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The youngest archangels nodded, leading the group away while Raphael sighed, greeting Pandemonica with a smile. “Pandemonica, you’re looking well.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As are you, Raphael. Is Heaven just as busy as Hell these days?” Pandemonium replied, a soft and friendly smile gracing her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear Lord, you have no idea. It’s an absolute nightmare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine. Shall we discuss this further over a game of chess and coffee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love coffee right now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair disappeared off into the garden, leaving Lucifer and Michael to their own devices. Neither one of them said anything to one another for a few seconds until they were both sure they were alone. Lucifer extended her wings, the large black-feathered limbs not used to moving as she smirked, Michael also extending her own glorious white wings, flapping them experimentally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Race around the Garden to the Tree?” Michael suggested, securing her cap and jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re on!” Lucifer laughed, launching herself into the air. Michael scowled and took flight, quickly closing the distance between herself and her sister. They soared over Eden’s wall, following the stone border towards the midday sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was out of practice in flying, and it showed. Michael quickly overtook her, flashing a smug salute as she zoomed past. “Having trouble, Lucy? Do you need me to slow down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fallen archangel’s pride flared to life, blazing in her eyes. “Don’t underestimate me, Michael!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suggest you do the same,” Michael taunted, flying further ahead. “I’ll meet you at the Tree!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer huffed and flapped her wings, knowing that in her current state, she had no way of catching up to her sister. She looked around, trying to figure out a way to retake the lead. She saw nothing at first, and her pride grumbled, absolutely abhorring the idea of losing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the desert wind picked up, and a lightbulb went off in her head. Lucifer beat her wings hard, soaring high above the Garden into the drafts above. She felt her wings catch the wind, and smirked as her speed tripled. She glided over the walls, her shadow passing the various plant life as she spotted Michael’s bright wings closing in on the Tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer grit her teeth, not liking what she had to do next, but her pride wasn’t about to let her lose. She folded her wings against her body and fell, letting gravity turn her into a demonic missile. She rapidly descended towards the ground, feeling the wind tear against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku felt a shadow pass over him and watched as Lucifer accidentally dived-bombed Michael, both angels crashing into the ground and landing in a heap, yelps of surprise coming from the others. Uriel and Gabriel rushed over to their sisters, panicking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?!” Gabriel panicked while Uriel tried not to panic and failed miserably. “Dad’s gonna kill me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their panic was cut short by the sounds of Lucifer and Michael laughing together as they crawled out of the ground, dusting themselves off. Michael faced her sister and grinned, hugging Lucifer tight in an act that shocked everyone. What blew their minds further was the smile on the Devil’s face as she hugged her sister back, enjoying the feeling after so long without it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She enjoyed this. Being with her family, and she never wanted to be without them again. But, as she let go of her sister and surveyed the crowd, she noticed that someone was missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where’s Eri?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa! Mama! Look what I found!” the person of the hour cheered, coming around the corner with a snake across her shoulders and a bird on her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley?” Lucifer said, her eyes wide with shock as she took in the presence of the bird as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aziraphale?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They usually hide whenever strangers come,” Uriel explained to the others. They nodded, and then Uriel’s brain realized something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, did she just call you ‘Mama?’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer did a double-take as her brain processed the information, but as she gazed at the small child before her, she smiled and found that she wasn’t opposed to the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, she did. And if anything happens to her, my boyfriend, or my future mother in law, there will be Hell to pay. Understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sisters nodded, not sure how to deal with the information that they were aunts. Lucifer scooped up Eri in her arms, giggling as Crowley the serpent slithered against her affectionately. Izuku joined the family moment, kissing her on the cheek, and Lucifer sighed, knowing that this is where she belonged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She belonged here, with her family. And if anyone hurt her family, well, God help them.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stared at the dark swarm of flies watching him from the throne room, processing its request. It had just asked for his story, and then it would tell him its own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was hesitant, recalling the lesson Lucifer and Justice had given him earlier that day. An archdemon banished to the Abyss, the one who fancied herself as a ruler of Hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Lord of Flies, Beelzebub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that hard to figure out, honestly. Swarm of flies and a location that looked like an Abyss? It could only be her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to know what she was planning, but that required a little give and take. Give information, take information. So he began, leading with the earliest memories of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not all men are created equal. I learned this at the age of four…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Envy of the Lord of Flies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Beelzebub tells her Tragic Backstory.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Have fly!</p><p>If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.</p><p>I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...and thus, here I am, speaking to you.” Izuku finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub sighed, the sound heavily warped by the buzzing of the swarm surrounding her. Izuku couldn’t see it through the black cloud of flies, but she shook her head, tutting. </span>
  <b>“It seems that humans and celestials aren’t that different after all.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Our lives parallel in several places. Before you jump to judge me so hastily, let me explain,” </b>
  <span>she asked, Izuku silencing himself as she gathered her thoughts. It had been a few billion years since the beginning of her existence, and her memories from that time were hazy. But she still recalled the significant details in their entirety, and that was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I began my existence as a nameless angel, created by the Almighty to combat those who would threaten Creation. I was an obedient soldier who followed my orders to the letter. But as I fought those who opposed the Creator, I was suddenly caught off guard by an enemy and was nearly vanquished. Fortunately, my commanding officer, the Morning Star herself, swooped in to save me. She burned the enemy with holy fire and pulled me to my feet, telling me to stay strong as she flew off to battle the next enemy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I stood there for a few moments, in awe of her glory as she annihilated entire legions with a simple flick of her wrist, scorching the Earth and protecting all that her father had created. And in that moment, I envied her. I felt weak, like a burden to my comrades and her, and I desired power like that. The power to destroy my enemies with hardly a thought.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Beelzebub</span> <span>mused to herself, remembering just how naive she had been, marveling at Lucifer’s angelic form as she destroyed the enemies of God.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I suppose that moment of envy planted the seeds for my joining Lucifer’s rebellion against the Almighty. We were angels, after all. Perfect beings who should be worshipped alongside the Lord, not servants to the descendants of monkeys. No offense.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None taken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Anywho, there was a war in Heaven, Lucifer and her supporters, myself included, were cast out of paradise and Fell to the Earth. Some of us followed Lucifer after we fell, others decided to wander independently. As for myself, I wandered the Earth for a few thousand years, and around the time the descendants of Moses embraced sole worship of the Lord, I came across a pagan god.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“He was called Ba’al Zabul and he called out to me with his dying breath. The Israelites had forbidden any worship of any deities that were not their god, and so Ba’al Zabul was starving. The pagans’ belief in him had kept him alive for centuries, but now it had stopped, and his essence was fading. Desperate to survive, he reached out to me and offered power, glory, but most importantly, a name.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The swarm turned to look in Izuku’s direction and he swore he could feel her eyes burning into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m sure you know the power of a name, Son of Man. How it defines a person, gives them a title, a purpose. The promise of a name was everything to a nameless angel like myself, and so I accepted his essence, and we merged.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub seemed to shudder at the memory, the swarm nearly scattering before tightening their formation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It was not a pleasant experience. All I remember is the sudden surge of power within me, the pain of my body morphing into my current form, and the drone of flies’ wings drowning out my screaming. But when I awoke, I found myself with two sets of memories. One from the angel I used to be, and the other from the pagan god. I remember the panic that set in as I struggled with myself, trying to make sense of the knowledge filling my head. Old magicks, ones unknown to the Almighty and even Lucifer herself coursed through my mind, drowning out any and all reason.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I only made it out of the chaos by asking myself two questions. ‘Who was I?’ and ‘Who did I want to be?’ I knew that I wasn’t the fallen angel of the Lord, nor was I Ba’al Zabul. I was something greater, something that no one would have ever predicted in millennia.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed, and the swarm vibrated with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I was-- no, I am Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies, former archdemon and ruler of Hell and currently the sole occupant of the Abyss. I finally had a will of my own, a purpose. I was not a pawn in someone’s game, or a nameless face in an army. I had power, and I would use it to obtain what I desired.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“After I resolved my identity crisis, I reported back to Lucifer and spent the next several thousand years as her lieutenant, sowing fear and chaos among the faithful. I tempted several of them into sins of gluttony, and gleefully tortured the souls of the gluttonous. And yet, as befitting my Sin, I wanted more. I was not satisfied with torturing pigs until the end of days, and I desired the crown that sat upon the head of Lucifer. Unfortunately, even with the combined power of Ba’al Zabul and myself, I would not stand a chance facing Lucifer head-on. I needed something to distract her while I made preparations for a coup, and my answer came around two centuries before Dante decided to visit.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Justice,” Izuku realized. The swarm made a motion like nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Exactly. Justice had recently stepped into the role of the High Prosecutor, and she was probably the best one Hell has ever seen. Efficient, brutal, and ruthless to those who deserved it, but she still had a kind side that very few demons ever expressed. Lucifer found that refreshing, and attractive. After a little matchmaking on my end, I set the two up together, which was exactly what my plan needed. With both the High Prosecutor and the Queen of Hell distracted, I made preparations for my takeover.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“They never saw it coming. I was simply their friend, laughing and smiling with them as we enjoyed the suffering of sinners. But once Justice was off on her way to the Sin Machine after a particularly exciting night with Lucifer and I, my plan shot into action. As Lucifer and I crossed the icy surface of Lake Cocytus, I stopped her with small talk while I subtly activated the pagan binding techniques Ba’al Zabul’s memories had provided and forced her waist-deep into the ice with hardly a thought. I still remember the looks of surprise, betrayal, and rage as she cursed me, swearing that when she got out, there would be Hell to pay. ‘Yes,’ I responded, cupping her chin. ‘But it won’t be your Hell.’”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub stopped, the memories challenging her composure as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Before I continue, I just want you to know that a millennium in the Abyss gives one the time to think about what they did to end up here. I fully regret what I did to Lucifer and Justice, but I doubt either one of them would be willing to even give the time of day at this point. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“After my coup, Dante came to visit, wrote about what he saw, and left. Of course, that was after my self-assessed excellent leadership skills resulted in Hell falling apart. The winds of Gluttony raced to Lust, souls were left unchecked and free to roam wherever they pleased, and that left me with a smug grin on my face, eating all of Hell’s chocolate, including Lucifer’s secret stash of authentic 14th century Italian chocolate. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Eventually, the demons realized that things in Hell had been better when Lucifer was in charge, and so they sought out Justice, who had gone into hiding. To this day, I still don’t know how she managed to stay hidden from me for so long. She freed Lucifer from the frozen lake and faced me in battle, and that was the first time I ever felt fear.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub fixed her gaze upon the glowing figure before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You say Justice wiped the floor with you several times over without breaking a sweat? I fought her in her prime, when she was serious. If you thought Judgement was terrifying, I pray that you never make her predecessor upset. Justice fought with a ferocity I had never witnessed in my entire life, taking blow after blow from my monstrous form and shrugging them off while putting me on the defensive. She bought enough time for Lucifer to open a one-way portal to the Abyss and shoved me through, and I have remained here ever since.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’ve tried to get out myself, mind you. Ba’al Zabul was born in the Abyss from the pagans who believed in him, and he used that belief to make his way out. The same goes for any of the other gods, who used the faith bestowed onto them by their worshippers to escape. I tried to use the same spell they did, but it didn’t work. No one worshipped me. I had no followers, no faith or belief to fuel the magic needed to make a way out. I resigned myself to my fate five hundred years ago. The Abyss became my kingdom, and I embraced the madness that came with the solitude. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“For all I know, Son of Man, you could be a figment of my imagination. A glimmer of hope my subconscious created to help me cope with my existence until I fade into the void. But I suppose I have learned how to control the mists of the Abyss and turn them into anything I wish. A glass of wine, a throne on which to ponder on while my empty castle is silent, leaving me only with the sound of my own thoughts.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Lord of Flies looked up suddenly, noticing a change in Izuku’s hazy figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ah, it appears our time together is at an end, Son of Man. If you happen to see Lucy and/or Justice out there in Creation, tell them--, tell them I’m sorry. I don’t expect their forgiveness, but would you do this old fly that one simple favor?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Thank you. Until next time, Son of Man.”</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku woke up to the feeling of Lucifer’s kiss on his forehead. He grinned and blinked his eyes open, focusing on his girlfriend above him. She smirked and kissed him, caressing his cheek as she straddled his hips. “Good morning, sleepyhead. Are you ready to move into U.A.?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s today?” he asked, brain still booting up. Lucifer snorted and rolled her eyes. She tried to hold back her laughter but failed miserably and giggled, eventually succumbing to full body laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear you lose all of your IQ points when you’re waking up. It’s adorable,” Lucifer remarked, kissing Izuku again as his brain finished its booting. He sat up, cradling her against his chest. They continued to make out even as Izuku rose from the bed, still carrying her by the hips and walking into the closet, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, both of them emerged from the closet, dressed properly. Lucifer was dressed in her normal work outfit, complete with a fresh coat of lipstick, some of it present on Izuku’s blushing cheek. He was dressed in U.A.’s student uniform, complete with a red tie that he had tried and failed to tie several times before Lucifer had lost her patience and done it for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you manage to get your fingers tangled into the tie, Izuku? I don’t even know how that’s possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… ties have always been hard for me to tie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? How many times have you had to wear them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two? And both of them when I was little, so my mom tied them for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. That explains it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of three people knocking on the door simultaneously interrupted any further conversation. “Master, Miss Morningstar, breakfast is ready!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Cerberus. We’ll be right out.” Izuku replied. Their footsteps scurried away, leaving him alone with the woman he loved. She smiled at him and took his arm, snuggling as much as she could into his side. He laughed and blushed at the contact, still not used to so much affection from one person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stepped into the hall and made their way to the dining room, hearing the assorted chatter from the dining room. It sounded like Zdrada was annoying Malina again, Justice was having a nice morning chat with Pandemonica, Eri, and Inko. Cerberus was trying to read over Modeus’s shoulder for information on things they were definitely too innocent to know about, and Azazel was blushing over Judgement’s abs. Again. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In other words, a normal morning for the Midoriya residence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku and Lucifer joined the rest of their family of misfits at the table and began digging into the chocolate pancakes Inko had taught Izuku to make so well, celebrating his move into U.A.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa, can I come and visit you at school?” Eri asked, peering up at him with her adorable red hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku ran his hand through her hair and smiled, patting her head a few times. “Of course you can, Eri. Just not while I’m in the middle of class. I doubt you’d like to learn college-level math or English at this point in your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa, what’s English?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“English is another language, Eri. It’s another way that people talk, just like how we’re speaking Japanese right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s hard to think about now, but maybe on a weekend, we can watch a movie together in English with Japanese subtitles. Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eri nodded sheepishly, allowing herself to be placed in Izuku’s lap as he fed her Inko’s chocolate pancakes. She made happy unicorn baby noises as she munched on the pancakes, feeling happier now than she had for the last two years of her life, which was saying something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alas, the adorable breakfast bonding time between father and daughter was cut short by the urgent need to get to U.A.’s campus. Izuku and Lucifer wished the others goodbye, stepping outside on their way to public transport to the university.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride was not that long. It was short, all things considered, but still long enough for Lucifer to almost nod off on Izuku’s shoulder, sleeping peacefully. The other passengers on the train smiled, the sight of such a lovely couple warming their hearts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stop for U.A. arrived faster that Izuku would’ve expected. He gently woke up Lucifer, and together, the two of them exited the train and made their way to the main entrance, Izuku’s excitement bleeding off of him in massive quantities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here. I’m actually here, at U.A.!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are, Izuku,” Lucifer chuckled, taking his arm as they both walked in together. “All because you decided to take a shortcut down a dark alley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you can’t get anywhere in life without taking any risks. How else would I have met you? My darling Morning Star?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to seduce me? Because your painfully corny yet endearing pickup lines could use some work, but it’s working~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deku-kun!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Izuku and Lucifer turned around and saw Ochako waving from the entrance. Izuku’s face lit up in greeting, while Lucifer’s expression soured and her tail wrapped around him possessively. “Uraraka-san! Hi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both decided to move in at the same time! How crazy is that!” Ochako beamed, greeting Izuku with a smile that rivaled one of Izuku’s own. “Is this your girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Uraraka-san, this is--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Lucifer Morningstar, Queen of Hell, Princess of Darkness, Satan the Devil, temptress of mankind,” Lucifer interrupted, her demonic aura flaring up as she poured all of her charisma into intimidating the girl before her. “And Izuku Midoriya is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend, mortal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer expected Ochako to quiver before her might, to run away screaming, to flee from the terror before her. Instead, she smiled brightly and nodded. “You seem pretty nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-- I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice, </span>
  </em>
  <span>mortal! I’m literally the antithesis of nice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you weren’t nice, I don’t think Deku-kun would be your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sputtered, utterly failing to understand what had just happened. “That is hardly beside the point!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno Lucy. Uraraka-san does have a point,” Izuku conceded. “If you weren’t nice, you could’ve just let me die in Hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t gang up on me like this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I thought you liked not being in control sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but this wasn’t what I meant!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Then what did you mean, Lucy?” Izuku asked, crossing his arms and applying a coy smirk that Justice had taught him well. Lucifer stammered and blushed, her tsundere brain struggling to counteract all the teasing that had assaulted her in the last thirty seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-BAKA!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a shrill wail, running towards Heights Alliance at full speed. Izuku startled and ran after her, trying not to get in trouble before classes even started. “Lucy! Do you even know where you’re going?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere away from you! Y-You- you meanie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako stood over to the side and watched in confusion as a car pulled up, dropping off two people. The first was a woman with pink skin and matching fluffy hair. Two yellow horns stuck out of the hair, and her eyes were yellow with black sclera. The other was a tall, muscular man with spiky red hair, matching eyes and eyebrows, and the sharpest teeth a human being could possibly have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s with them?” the woman asked Ochako, both she and the man watching Lucifer and Izuku race across the field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing. I just helped Deku-kun fluster his girlfriend until her embarrassment tolerance broke and she ran away like a tsundere. I’m Ochako Uraraka, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mina Ashido, and this is my boyfriend, Eijiro Kirishima,” she replied. “Why do I get the feeling this year is going to be very interesting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably because we’ve been on campus for less than five minutes and there’s already drama,” Eijiro replied. He looked over and saw the amount of luggage Ochako had, his helpy helperton instincts flaring wildly. It wouldn’t be manly to just let a person in need unpack by themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I give you a hand with these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please,” Ochako nodded, stepping aside to allow Eijiro access to her trunk. “Such a gentleman, Kirishima!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I try my best. Why don’t we all go ahead and check in? I’m sure we’re all excited to start the year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said it, Kiri,” Mina beamed, kissing her boyfriend’s cheek. “Uraraka, I can feel you checking me out. At least buy me dinner first~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it was okay with Kirishima and I had the money, I would,” Ochako answered truthfully. That caught both of her dormmates off guard, but Mina recovered quickly, smiling impishly. “Oh, I like you. I think we’re going to get along just fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I get the feeling that you two getting along is going suddenly expand to the entire female population of the class?” Kirishima asked, his eyes wide with anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina waved her hand at him. “Don’t worry about it. It’ll be fine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than fine,” Ochako added, her grin mirroring Mina’s own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirishima gulped and followed both girls inside, unable to shake the feeling that he was in danger. What kind of danger, he wasn’t sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yep, this year was going to be interesting.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well then. Make of that what you will.</p><p>Next is an update of Gotta Love 'Em All. My pokemon itch is acting up again. Then we go back to Green Bean Stream Scene.</p><p>See you all next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Untouched and the Martyr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which an announcement is made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku awoke in the Abyss once more, surrounded by the shadows and wisps that echoed through the empty void. He looked around for Beelzebub and her palace, but surprisingly, neither of them were nearby. He was alone in the Abyss, which was very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began frantically looking around the Abyss, searching for something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he could find in this godforsaken place. A way out, a glimmer of light, a shred of hope, something to distract him from the growing sense of panic building in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t control his heart rate, everything that could’ve gone wrong at that moment was going wrong. He was going to die here, his mind trapped in the Abyss while his body suffered in an eternal nightmare, and not even Lucy could free him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku whirled at the sound of the (strangely familiar) voice from behind him, and he froze, staring wide-eyed in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before him was an almost mirror image of himself, but clad in a black suit with a red dress shirt and a properly tied black tie. The other Izuku placed his white-gloved hands in his pockets and stared dead into his eyes, his gaze commanding and stern, though not unkind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down,” the other Izuku repeated, his eyes still locked with Izuku’s, then added, “Panicking in a place like this will get you nowhere.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As Izuku sucked in a greedy breath of air, he felt a wave of reassuring calm wash over him. Izuku held onto the feeling with desperate hands as he gradually slowed his breathing down to normal. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After he had taken his time to collect himself and not give himself an early death via heart attack, the other Izuku nodded, his eyes reflecting a glint of satisfaction and relief. “Good. Now, do you mind explaining to me who you are? It’s not every day I see a doppelganger of myself in the Abyss.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same thing to you.” Izuku shot back, and to his surprise, the other Izuku laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right. How about a deal then? Your story for mine, my story for yours. How about it, me?” the other Izuku replied, sitting with his legs folded under him on the floor, smothering a brief grimace as he made himself comfortable. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Izuku hesitated. He didn’t really want to talk to this alternate version of himself. However, seeing as he really didn’t have another choice besides going insane in the endless Abyss, he sat down with his counterpart and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll start. So, um, as I’m sure you know, not all men are created equal…”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>By the time Izuku had finished speaking, out of breath and maybe a little bit thirsty, the other Izuku was staring at him in a strange combination of the kind of curiosity a mad scientist would give a particularly fascinating experiment, and Aizawa-sensei’s Expression #34: “Exasperation and mentally cursing in every language he knew that he didn’t have a cup of coffee and/or hard liquor on him for the current situation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, let me get this straight,” the other Izuku began, speaking slowly and carefully, with the kind of care one would have when searching thoroughly for something precious to them. From his expression, Izuku silently bet that it was his sanity. “You went to Hell, passed through the nine circles, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> secured a girlfriend and a daughter without so much as a scratch?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Izuku hesitantly replied. The other Izuku’s expression twisted for a brief moment as he visibly warred with himself over something, before seemingly giving up and reaching up to massage the bridge of his nose with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Izuku sat there, a bit concerned as the other him muttered angrily about his “thrice damned luck” and other things as he switched between languages periodically. Izuku cleared his throat and asked, “Are you… okay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The other Izuku froze for a split second as his expression wiped itself clear and he sighed, leaving something like frustrated resignation resting on his features. “Yes, I… I will be. I apologize, that was rude of me. I’m simply frustrated, that’s all. It’ll pass.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why?” The moment the word slipped out of his mouth, Izuku knew it was a mistake. The other Izuku’s expression fell blank, but his eyes were ablaze in a mix of hurt and the kind of deep bitterness that Izuku knew could only come from meeting someone who has everything that you never had.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” the other Izuku spoke in a clipped tone, strongly reminiscent of the time Pandemonica had a bad cup of coffee and she had discovered Cerberus had just torn three stacks of signed paperwork to shreds, “Hell does not leave people untouched. How in the Heaven did you manage to leave smelling like roses? When I journeyed through Hell, much like you did, I was burned, tortured, tempted, choked, frozen, and beaten. Why did you get to walk out untouched?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other Izuku took a deep breath to calm himself before he chuckled bitterly. “Since it’s getting to be a headache to just refer to you as ‘the other me’ in my head, I think that’s what I’ll call you. The Untouched, and in return I’ll let you pick whatever name you decide for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The newly dubbed Untouched blinked twice. “Uhh, I don’t know. Something like a Martyr, maybe? Seeing as you say Hell, well, put you through Hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Martyr seemed a bit amused at the moniker, as though privy to a joke the Untouched didn’t know. Still, he nodded. “That it did. It’s my turn to tell the story now, isn’t it? Well, it begins much like yours…”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hello, this is the author speaking. This is an announcement saying that Hell, Sweet Hell is getting a rewrite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can hear you all typing away at the comment section, going “Author, what are you doing? Hell, Sweet Hell is fine the way it is!” And while I would agree with you in some aspects, it’s really not. You see, as the Martyr pointed out to the Untouched, he just kinda cruised through Hell without a lot of consequences and stuff like that. At least in my eyes, he kinda became a Mary Sue, or Gary Stu, in this case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is probably a case to be made about how he isn’t or whatever. I just, it’s not only for the fact that he has the makings of a Mary Sue in my opinion. And while the Will system was cool and stuff, I found that it quickly became too complicated, so my Beta/idea man/muse and I talked and we came up with something different: Curses and Blessings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now both Demons and Angels can give Curses and Blessings. The example I’ll use here is Modeus’s Brimstone laser. She can give it to other people by cursing them, but since they aren’t demonic like she is, the curse is extremely detrimental to the user. First, you cause massive internal pain and bleeding as you gather blood in the throat and mouth. Then that blood is boiled to a heat the human body is not meant to withstand and fired. While the laser is very powerful, overuse leads to death via blood loss and literally cooking yourself from the inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, let’s get into the FAQs:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Q: Will HSH still be up, or will you be replacing the chapters?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A: I’ll be making a new fic. The og HSH will still be up, but I was thinking of calling it “Hell, Sweet Hell: The Untouched,” whereas the rewrite would be called “Hell, Sweet Hell: The Martyr.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Q: Why would you rewrite this, it’s perfect???</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A: We are our own worst critics and I prefer simple power systems over the Will system, even though my beta spent a long time thinking it up. (Sorry, SortHac)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Q: Will this still be a harem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A: No, it’s not a harem, it’s a polyamorous situation where everyone involved loves one another. Hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Q: Will the story be drastically changed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A: Not really? Some of it will inevitably change, but I think it’ll be the same for the most part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any other questions, comments, or concerns, leave them down below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See you all next time!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Rewrite is done.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rewrite is done! You can find it linked on the description of this fic under works inspired by this one!

EDIT: here's the link to it because that's easier.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661601/chapters/67688888</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All religious references are used in satire. Please don't crusade me.</p><p>See you all next time!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660705">What the Hell!?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADecentArtist/pseuds/ADecentArtist">ADecentArtist</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661601">Hell, Sweet Hell</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SortHac/pseuds/SortHac">SortHac</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/pseuds/Yesmar1020">Yesmar1020</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>